


【超蝠同人(不义AU)】另一种结局

by Secretbutler



Series: 另一种结局 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 84,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: 在把超人放逐到幻影区之后，平静的日子并没有持续多久，布鲁斯发现自己又一次深陷麻烦，而这次，他不得不做出一个大胆的决定。





	1. 噩梦

**Author's Note:**

> NC17，小朋友速撤

“过来。”   
他试图抵抗，但是徒劳地发现自己真的只是一步一步地朝着发号施令的人走过去，满眼粉红色的光让他颇感不适，但是他完全没办法抗拒。   
头开始剧烈地疼痛，想要裂开一样，这使他终于感受到脑袋上那个装置的存在，但仍然不由自主地朝那个危险的人走过去。   
“混蛋！你想干什么？”   
他大喊，却张不开嘴，思维激烈地反抗，身体却无比安静。   
“呵，我听到了。”   
他在那男人面前停下，注视着那完全变了样子的制服。   
银色，紫色，那是它的主色调，他已经完全看不出原来制服的影子。   
除了那个刺眼的“S”。   
“不过你说对了，我正准备要让你看看我这一面呢。”   
他瞪大了已经变成粉色的眼睛。   
“过来，帮我——脱掉它。”   
他靠近，像是被预设好的机器似的，驾轻就熟，脱掉对方身上的制服。   
男人冷笑了一声，他突然感觉到紧紧压迫着他喉舌的压力减轻了。   
“克拉克，放我离开。”   
“嗯哼，你用错了称呼。”   
“卡尔……”   
该死的，多少年也改不过来这个称谓。   
“你疯了。”   
“我允许你说话，可不是为了让你跟我顶嘴。”   
马上，他的喉咙就像是被什么东西糊住了一样，他又一次沉默了。   
手上的动作没有停，他熟练地解开卡尔的腰带，却突然被卡尔抓住手腕。   
“你害怕了，呵呵。”   
“你个变态。”   
“说不出来让你很难受吧？”   
“因为你是个懦夫，连让我说话的勇气都没有。”   
“你看，保留你的思维还是有好处的，我不介意。”   
卡尔放开了他的手，他就继续脱下卡尔所有的衣服。   
“你让我恶心。”   
“噢，看来你已经把上次的事忘到脑后了，布鲁斯，”卡尔在旁边的大床上坐下，讥讽地看着他，“你被我操得好像还挺开心的。”   
他的脸麻木着——卡尔甚至不允许他摆出一副厌恶的表情。   
“你尽管自欺欺人……”   
布鲁斯知道卡尔仍然可以听见他的想法，他本想再“说”点什么，可是卡尔打断了他。   
“你还记得现在你应该做什么吧？”   
他的双腿抑制不住地跪下来，布鲁斯感觉到自己用尽了浑身的力气抵抗那种强迫他下跪的力量，但很明显那不是人类能抵抗得了的。   
他靠近了卡尔现在还算安静的巨物，伸出舌头舔了一下。   
卡尔很注意个人卫生，布鲁斯承认他身上没有什么异味，但是这还是让他感觉到非常恶心。   
情况越来越失控了。   
卡尔越来越兴奋了，现在布鲁斯的头发被他紧紧抓着，拉得他头皮发疼，他不得不加快了速度，可是那勃起的东西太大了，他根本连半个都含不住。 粗大的头部不停地刺激他的咽喉，卡尔因为极度的舒适开始发出轻轻的喉音。   
他快要窒息了，强烈的恶心感袭来时，卡尔恰到好处地抽出了阴茎，他干呕了一下，接着就是一连串的咳嗽。   
脑袋还在嗡嗡作响，身体却从地面被拉起来，背对着卡尔。   
冰冷的触感让他一下子清醒了，他猛地打了个机灵，发现已经被不知道从哪儿伸出来的触手缠住了。   
“停下！”   
他徒劳地在心中大声呼喊，却完全不能阻止这一切继续下去。   
“哼嗯，你现在干净得不得了，布鲁斯——你已经有两天没吃东西了。”   
被侵入的感觉让他头皮发麻，一根细细的触手塞进他的私密处，冰冷的感觉盖过了痛感。   
触手开始变多时，恐惧占据了他的内心。   
“啊！不！”   
布鲁斯狂叫着从梦中惊醒，粗喘着坐在他豪华的大床上。   
不是真的。   
打开床灯，黑暗的房间被照亮了半个，他回头看了一眼床头柜上的时钟。   
凌晨两点。   
好极了，阿福一定也睡着了，他不会知道的。   
头疼得难受，他从床头柜里翻出阿司匹林塞下，浓浓的困意却仍然缠绕着他。   
挺一挺，白天他就要去见那个人了。   
想着，布鲁斯蹑手蹑脚地摸到楼下，给自己弄了一杯浓咖啡，喝下。   
再回到自己的房间时，他已经没什么睡觉的兴致了。   
最近的三个月对他来说是艰难的三个月，他每天都会经历相似的梦境，就算是在卡尔还没有被放逐到幻影区的时候，他也未曾感觉到如此苦恼。   
阿福复活之后就更加注意他的状态了，这让他很头疼，他不想让阿福知道自己现在的情况。   
这本该是一天中难得安宁的时刻，他可以暂时忘记让他头疼的现实……忘了到现在还是一直试着想从监狱逃走的达米安，忘记克拉克，忘记卡尔被放逐前对他说的话……   
可是现在他越来越抵触睡眠了，无论他做什么，吃药或者是用一些精神疗法，只要他睡着，就会陷入到这个可怕的梦境。   
梦里，他失去了自由，成为卡尔的傀儡，唯独思想还在，只能自己看着自己受辱。   
这滋味太难受了，他变得越来越精神不济，醒着的时候还有一大部分时间紧张兮兮的。  
阿福对于他的过度紧张已经有点起疑了，而且就在前两天毫不避讳地指出了他的问题。  
“布鲁斯老爷，您最近怎么总是……有点过度紧张？”  
“没什么，我可能只是需要时间恢复。”  
这种理由，搪塞阿福也太逊了，他必须要提前想出解决办法。  
布鲁斯不相信两个空间的人能互相干扰，尤其是当这两个人都没有魔法的时候。  
但他无法无视这一点点可能性——假设真的是因为被关在幻影区的超人呢？  
不能再犯相同的错误了，几年前也是这个时候，他的一些疏忽最终导致了克拉克的改变，并且这是最坏的结局。  
克拉克永远也回不来了。  
三天前布鲁斯得到了权力机关的肯定回复，允许把超人从幻影区转移到贝尔里夫高级监狱，前天，卡尔被关进了特意为他准备的红太阳房间里。  
今天，他实在是不能再拖下去了——他迫切的需要从超人嘴里知道，到底他的这些没完没了的噩梦是因为什么。  
他再也没有睡着，白天阿福来叫他之前才躺在床上假寐。  
像往常一样，阿福把他的“早午餐”放在床头柜上，然后拉开窗帘。  
为了瞒过阿福，他缩得像个球，把头埋进被子里，这样阿福便看不见他因为紧张发抖的睫毛。  
“布鲁斯老爷，您快要错过您的午餐了。”  
他松开被子，从被子里探出头来。  
“早上好，阿福。”  
“您的睡相已经害您这个月感冒两次了。”  
阿福的目光从布鲁斯光裸的上半身转移到他的脸上，微微皱了一下眉头。  
“布鲁斯老爷没睡好吗？”  
“我睡得挺好的，阿福。”  
阿福的眉毛挑了一下，随即走开了，没过多久又回来，拿了一面镜子给他看。  
“您自己看看吧，布鲁斯老爷——您撒谎可从来没烂到这种程度。”  
布鲁斯看见镜子里浓重的眼圈，不为所动。  
“昨晚不怎么舒服，前两天的伤口有点疼，扰得我睡不着。”  
阿福半信半疑地看了他一眼，没再继续说下去。  
“好吧，那您是不是伤口发炎了？让我看看。”  
布鲁斯还真的伸出一条腿，阿福看见了他小腿上发红的狭长伤口——已经缝合过了，但是很明显看起来不正常。  
阿福叹了口气，没像往常一样用有点责备的语气抱怨布鲁斯的不小心，只是安静地离开给他拿处理伤口的药去了。  
等到一切都安排妥当，时间已经到了下午，布鲁斯才终于换上正装，打算要离开了。  
“我会在晚上九点之前回来。”  
“好的先生，”阿福想了想，又补充了一句，“我知道您最近压力很大，请不要太勉强。”  
“我不会的，阿福。”  
他坐上自己的红色跑车时，他对着阿福露出了一点点浅笑。  
他不擅长这样，但是他需要给阿福传递一个让人安心的信号。  
没什么好遗憾的了，阿福回来了。  
说真的，关于城市重建和政府议员的会议并不会用他太多时间，或许会有很多人想要问他问题，但是推掉这些人并不是一件困难的事。  
“韦恩先生，请问……”  
“抱歉，我今天不便接受采访。”  
布鲁斯大步流星地上了跑车绝尘而去，不过他没有回韦恩庄园，而是直接把车开出了哥谭。  
现在是下午五点钟，四个小时之内回去，时间还很充裕。  
五点半时，蝙蝠侠沉默地走进贝尔里夫那间高级的囚室，来的路上他顺路取走了神奇女侠的真言套索。  
现在，他和卡尔只隔着一层高强度的玻璃了。  
卡尔抬头看了他一眼，撇撇嘴，并没说话。  
布鲁斯踏进了这片有点危险的领域——他有最高级别的权限，而且整个囚室的区域都笼罩着红太阳光，卡尔是无法离开的。  
“又有什么威胁世界的怪物了吗？”  
卡尔冷笑了一声，头都没抬。  
“只是有些问题必须由你回答。”  
卡尔似乎有点恼怒，他抬起头瞪了布鲁斯一眼，眼中的红光一闪而过。  
“呵呵，莫非你觉得我在幻影区组织了一大堆阴谋军团，打算攻过来？”  
“我不排除这种可能。”  
卡尔索性转过头去不再看他，布鲁斯便迅速从腰间掏出套索。  
大手却突然抓住他正抓着套索的手腕，布鲁斯心里一紧，灵巧地来了一个过肩摔想甩开卡尔，但是没有成功，卡尔的脚踢在玻璃上，发出一声闷响。  
“你可能觉得我并不懂格斗。”  
“我从来没这么认为。”  
“嗯哼，是吗？”  
卡尔一把把布鲁斯摔在玻璃墙上，抓着绳索的手绕了一圈，就勒住了布鲁斯的脖子。  
“你应该知道的，从前我是为了保护你们这些笨蛋，现在我可不会费时间做这么幼稚的事——尤其是你，我真不敢相信我居然有耐心做这么费力不讨好的工作。”  
“你在幻影区到底在干什么？布莱尼亚克的技术有副本在你身上吗？”  
“呵，还是这么不给面子哈。”  
“我在问你……”  
“闭嘴吧，看看现在主动权在谁手里。”  
布鲁斯用沉默回答了卡尔。  
“最高权限在你手里，对吗？”  
“对。”  
“把它给我。”  
“你逃不出去的，囚室门的权限在总统的手里。”  
“这房间一定有弱点。”  
“墙壁夹层有液态氪，铅制墙壁，红太阳灯是完全均匀照射的，这都是专门给你准备的。”  
“呃，该死！”  
卡尔狠狠把他的身体又一次摔在玻璃墙壁上，引起布鲁斯轻声的闷哼。  
“那你为什么来找我？”  
顿了顿，卡尔又问道。  
TBC


	2. 真言

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯的计划被打乱了，事实上反而是他在审讯中占了下风。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，暴力情节，慎入

“你渴求被做成玩具吗？”  
“不……只能……只能是你。”  
卡尔冷笑了一声，松开套索，把它扔到一边，而蝙蝠早已经跌倒在地，大口地喘着粗气。  
脑袋里还是短暂的空白，他刚刚几乎要被卡尔勒死过去。  
所以他还没有反应过来他说的那些话——事实上卡尔知道了一切，包括他可怕的春梦。  
一只手粗暴地扯下了他的腰带，啪的一声扔在一边，布鲁斯用胳膊支起身体想要逃走，却直接被抓住了。  
“好啊，那就满足你。”  
蝙蝠的靴子踢在他胸膛上，却反被卡尔抓住了脚腕。  
“继续，你反抗的样子真他妈助兴。”  
卡尔拔掉了他的靴子，一只手已经摸上他的腿。  
“滚开。”  
蝙蝠的口吻仍然那么不怕死，却没能再引起卡尔的愤怒了，只听见咔哒的轻响声，他白皙的大腿瞬间就暴露在空气中。  
卡尔咕哝了一声，掐了一把那富有弹性的腿肌，直掐得布鲁斯痛苦地哼了一声。  
这次是他的膝盖，布鲁斯毫不留情地朝卡尔的脑袋发动了进攻，但卡尔似乎没有因为他膝盖袭击的这一下受什么影响。  
“你又变弱了，是因为应酬更多了吗？”  
卡尔很快就把他的下半身脱了个一丝不挂。  
“呵呵，和平的生活是不是很舒坦啊？看看你现在，完全没有以前那灵活劲了。”  
卡尔死死掐住了他的腰，这让他动弹不得——虽然有红太阳的影响，卡尔的身体强度仍然超出普通水平。  
卡尔的裤子半褪，他拉下自己的内裤，粗大的性器一下子就弹出来，精神抖擞地立着。  
布鲁斯还是没有放弃逃跑的打算，他折腾了几回，可是卡尔死死抓住他的胳膊，任他怎么挣扎也无济于事。  
在惊恐之中，他粗喘着，卡尔听见了那越来越快的心跳，却只是会心一笑。  
“呃唔——啊！”  
感觉到粗暴的进入，布鲁斯反抗地扭动身体，出乎意料地感觉到卡尔松开了他，就赶紧狼狈地往前爬走。  
肋部已经被卡尔的大手掐成青紫。  
他挣扎着要站起来，却被一把抓住脚腕，拖到床上，还有一半的身体在地上跪着。  
卡尔嘲讽的笑声伴随着巨大的失落袭击了他，他咬牙切齿地想要反击，却被又一次的进入打断。  
这次卡尔没有给他什么逃走的机会，整个的进入到他身体里，突如其来的痛感让他猝不及防。  
布鲁斯抓紧了床单，冷汗涔涔而下。  
却猝不及防被抓住了性器，接着就是卡尔的嘲讽，直接盖过了他抗议的呻吟。  
“哈，果然是这样吗？反而兴奋起来了？”  
他想反抗，却绝望地发现自己的身体叫嚣着渴求更多，这一切……  
越来越失控了。  
现在，他被死死按在卡尔的床上，而卡尔本人正忙着在他身后进进出出，刚开始的痛感有所缓和后，卡尔的巨物就开始在他的身体里横冲直撞。  
幸好他看上去不怎么明白要领，可能也是第一次做这种事，并不清楚怎么把他送上顶峰——那可不是布鲁斯想要的，他清楚卡尔若是真的得了手，自己今天就很难爬出这个囚牢了。  
卡尔则干得红了眼，看着布鲁斯那似乎会被自己一下子就撑坏的小穴居然整个地把他的东西吃进去，在抽出来的时候甚至还欲求不满地吸附着他，他的性器不由自主地又大了一个型号。  
“呵，你真长了个欠操的屁股啊。”  
说着，卡尔顺势猛力一顶，原本一直咬着牙默不作声的布鲁斯突然双眼圆瞪。  
“啊！不……不不……不要！”  
卡尔的眼神从疑惑变得开始有些得意起来。  
“你喜欢这个？”  
他连着顶了好几下布鲁斯那里的软肉，直顶得他失神地惊叫出来，很快就射了。  
感觉到布鲁斯的后穴本能地绞紧他，似乎想逼着他释放，卡尔毫不留情地把自己仍然怒立的巨物从里面抽出来。  
布鲁斯现在正无力地瘫软在那里，被卡尔拦腰抱起时甚至连挣扎一下的力气都没有，他的大脑一片空白，只记得自己被卡尔逼射了。  
当卡尔用套索死死绑住他的双手的时候，他还没有完全反应过来，然后是他的脚，卡尔不知道从哪儿翻出一截绳子，把他的脚也捆得结结实实。  
布鲁斯不安地挣扎着，然后被卡尔粗暴地翻了个身，他看见卡尔有些残忍地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“啊！混蛋——”  
布鲁斯差点哭出来，卡尔竟突然对他的乳头发动了袭击，毫不留情地咬在那鲜红的一点上，他被疼起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
然后，卡尔吮走了他乳头里流出来的血，又恶意地在他的胸肌上留下了一个牙印。  
“下流的东西……”  
他恶狠狠地骂了一句，却被卡尔堵住了嘴，对方疯狂地咬着他的嘴唇，再后来把舌头伸进他的口腔，掠夺他的空气，直到他的脸已经被憋的通红。  
等到卡尔放开的时候，布鲁斯的嘴唇已经有些肿了，艳红的颜色分外入眼，嘴唇周围还留下了有些微红的印记。  
他大口大口地喘着粗气，在这期间已经被卡尔在身上种下了无数颗草莓，红色的吻痕遍布全身，当然也害得他又重新性欲高涨起来。  
“嗯……你……”  
他瞪大眼睛，眼看着卡尔用粗暴的手活让他的阴茎又高高站立起来，开始感觉到绝望。  
他几乎要被卡尔撸射了，但卡尔堵住了他的龟头，他的表情开始变得痛苦扭曲。  
“啊……放开……”  
他被憋出了眼泪，但无法阻挡卡尔用细绳绑住他的。  
“来啊，用上你梦里的技术，我可不信布鲁斯·韦恩的床上功夫这么差。”  
卡尔把他摆布了一下，让他跪在地上，然后自己坐在床上，手里牵着绑住布鲁斯的绳索。  
“快点啊，用你的嘴。”  
说着，还用性器侮辱性地拍了两下他的脸。  
布鲁斯愤怒地瞪着卡尔，抿紧嘴唇。  
“噢？”  
卡尔手上稍微加了些力道，就疼得他软了腰。  
“你可别忘了，我手里可抓着你的命根子呢。”  
布鲁斯忍住几乎要挤出眼眶的眼泪，微微张开嘴。  
“别耍花样，要是你敢咬我的话，你会生不如死的。”  
卡尔才勉强塞进了半个阴茎，布鲁斯就已经被呛得无法呼吸了，柔软温暖的口腔的包裹让他觉得很舒服，也毫无疑问激起了他更强烈的兽欲。  
他扯住布鲁斯的头发，强迫他不准后退。  
“哈，我会插肿你的嘴。”  
卡尔说着，狠狠在布鲁斯嘴里抽插了起来，每次都故意顶到他咽喉的软肉，呛得他直翻白眼。  
布鲁斯的眼角渗出两滴眼泪，他两手被反绑在身后，动弹不得，膝盖也磨得生疼。  
“嘶——”  
正享受布鲁斯温暖的口腔的卡尔突然发出了嘶声，马上把阴茎从布鲁斯嘴里抽出来，一巴掌打在他脸上。  
“告诉过你敢咬我的后果吧？”  
捏着他下颌的手力道正逐渐加重。  
布鲁斯吐出一口带血的唾沫，正吐在卡尔光裸的胸膛上。  
“呵，还有力气哈？”  
卡尔像抓小鸡一样把布鲁斯一把拎起来扔上床，直接又干进了他已经被扩张过的后穴。  
“我该直接点儿的，你就是这么不见棺材不不落泪。”  
不知道过了多久，布鲁斯只是在床上被卡尔变着法地操干，他已经记不清卡尔射了多少次在他身体里，下身也早就黏腻得发出一阵阵水声，但他从第一次之后就再也没射过——卡尔的手一直死死地堵着他的发泄口，每当他即将攀上高峰都会失神地哭叫，恳求，这让卡尔乐在其中。  
又是一次，卡尔射在他身体里之后，终于有了片刻停顿，似乎是在回味激烈的性爱，布鲁斯终于有了片刻喘息的时间，这时也终于艰难挣扎开了绑住他的绳索。  
缓缓地泄出了一些精液，他支起胳膊，在床上挪动。  
他才往前爬了几下，卡尔就抓住了他的脚腕，布鲁斯却没再挣扎，只是转身狠狠打了卡尔一拳。  
熟悉的虚弱感，卡尔瞪视着布鲁斯手上的氪石，马上缩到了墙角。  
布鲁斯这才得以勉强爬下床，这块氪石作为人工智齿一直藏在他的嘴里，外面由铅层包裹，一旦情况紧急，他就可以使用它。  
布鲁斯试了几次才哆哆嗦嗦地站起来，他穿上自己被拆了一地的战甲，这时卡尔脸上的表情又变得有些嘲讽。  
“你就是想要这个。”  
白色的护目镜遮住了他的一切情绪，他无言地和卡尔有半分钟对视，然后转身离开了囚牢。  
晚上九点半，布鲁斯回到了韦恩庄园。  
“噢，我的天哪！”  
试图躲过阿福的眼睛溜上楼，但是没有成功，反而和老管家撞了个正着。  
他躲躲闪闪地低下头，却根本不能瞒过阿福的眼睛。  
“布鲁斯老爷！您……”  
“我要休息了，阿福。”  
老管家有点生气地看着他不听话的少爷，不由分说拉着他去了医疗室。  
处理他身上那些由于粗暴性爱留下的伤痕用了一个小时，阿福给他用了一些消肿的药物，把他身上能去掉的吻痕都去掉了，最后的目光落在布鲁斯胸前的牙印上。  
“这是疯狂，布鲁斯老爷！”  
布鲁斯扭过头，避开阿福责备的目光——那父亲一样的目光让他觉得无地自容，事实就是这么让人失望，他屈服在恶棍的淫威之下了。  
他早就有机会反击的，只是一时间有个疯狂的想法袭击了他——他实在太想，太想睡个好觉了。  
连日来的噩梦让他患上了恐惧症，布鲁斯推测这个真实的经历会有所帮助。  
让他突破那个恐惧，除非是亲自尝试了那地狱一般的恐惧。  
再有最多两三天，如果他还是不睡个好觉，他的身体将不足以支持他夜巡，到时候阿福会发现更严重的问题，不是吗？  
阿福觉得自己最害怕的事情发生了。  
他早就觉得布鲁斯老爷对于超人的事过于执着，早就超过了任何人，今天，他想结论可以更进一步了。  
他的布鲁斯老爷或许在内心里发疯地爱着那个卡尔·艾尔，这也终于让布鲁斯动摇了。  
这不行，这太疯狂了，他从来没有任何一次像现在这样觉得他的布鲁斯老爷是在往火坑里跳。  
也许他们应该谈谈。  
但眼下，他决定等布鲁斯休息好了，平静下来再说。  
最后看着阿福给他拉上窗帘，关上灯，道过晚安后，布鲁斯疲惫地闭上眼睛。  
终于可以睡个好觉了。  
TBC


	3. 我爱之人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这不是一次意外，长期的高负荷工作让布鲁斯终于没能准时离开卡尔的囚室。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有轻微NC17，虐，慎入

他站在满目苍凉的土地上，面前的废墟里露出了韦恩庄园老宅的欧式尖顶。  
他四处张望，却只看到笼罩上一片灰色的盆景，曾经那些花花草草，都已经一片枯黄。  
口中干渴，他不太清楚发生了什么，低头却看到自己被扯碎的衣服，烂布条还挂在身上，沾染着鲜血和污迹。  
身体疼到麻木，他想他应该先找水喝。  
他跌倒在地上，身上的伤口让他几乎不能行动，那些原本麻木的，只要他一动就会撕裂。  
“布鲁斯？”  
好熟悉的声音。  
抬头，他看见那张多年不见的脸——他几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，多年以来只有照片才能寄托他的思念。  
“母亲……”  
眼泪从他的脸颊上划过。  
“我一定是死了，母亲可还好吗？”  
他看着玛莎身上整洁华贵的衣装，觉得自己一定是问了一句废话，他突然像个孩子一样笑出来。  
“别傻了，你怎么会死？”  
他伸手，想拉住那久违的，母亲的手，却害怕弄脏她一尘不染的衣服。  
“是谁伤你这么重？”  
她蹲下来，检视他身上的伤口。  
记忆袭击了他。  
“我爱之人，”他惭愧地低下头，看见自己饱受蹂躏的身体，“阿福很生气，可是他……终究还是心软了，他答应我和克拉克……”  
他抬起头，眼里全都是迷茫。  
“我是不是很任性？”  
玛莎没有回答他，她拉着他的手把他扶起来，走到旁边的一个房子里。  
“你的伤口太严重了。”  
炉火和四周安静的一切让他逐渐冷静下来，他看着玛莎给他处理那些惨不忍睹的伤口，竟不由自主地笑出来。  
“那你还爱他吗？”  
布鲁斯的笑容僵硬了。  
“抱歉，这一点我怎么也改不了，让您担心了。”  
他抿了抿嘴唇，鼻子一阵发酸，却最后还是把那些苦涩憋在心里。  
“但我很好，阿福一直在照顾我……哥谭市最近也还挺安静的……”  
玛莎看着他，许久，才伸手擦去他不知什么时候流出来的泪水，这让他更加羞愧地躲开她的目光。  
“仍然是说谎大王呢。”  
玛莎看着他的眼睛里都是笑意。  
似乎过了很久，玛莎为他处理好了所有的伤口，那些疼得像火烧一样的感觉也平淡下来。  
“谢……”  
房顶被砸出窟窿的声音盖过了他剩下的话，刺眼的阳光从大窟窿里倾泻下来，他眨着眼睛，果不其然看到背光沉默的那张残酷又熟悉的脸。  
被压倒，粗暴地进入，他再也没有发出声音，他的内心在哭喊，在尖叫，可是这是在玛莎面前，他没有能力阻止这一切发生，他很希望手边有个氪石，但那一抹能给他安全感的绿色始终没能出现。  
于是他强忍着痛苦，勉强给了玛莎一个肯定的眼神。  
“母亲，我不会有事，请……离开这儿。”  
但玛莎的手巾碰到他红肿的眼眶，替他擦去那些早就忍不住的泪水的时候，他还是崩溃地哭出来。  
“啊！”  
他猛地惊醒，满目都是红光。  
卡尔用一只胳膊支着脑袋，戏谑地看着他。  
“早上好，韦恩。”  
他慌乱地擦了一把脸，是湿的——他做了噩梦，而且他哭了。  
“你什么意思？”  
“感谢我这么好心，跟你分享了一晚上的单人床，还忍受韦恩大少爷做噩梦像个小屁孩一样哭鼻……”  
话还没说完，布鲁斯就狠狠给了他一巴掌，但他瞥见了布鲁斯颤抖的手，就只是轻蔑地笑笑。  
“怎么，梦见玛莎了吗？”  
他伸手想抓布鲁斯那光裸的胸部，果不其然被布鲁斯一把推开。  
男人的身体还酸疼着，挣扎着下了床，捡起地上的装甲，哆哆嗦嗦地穿上。  
“你在这儿过夜了，知道吗？你很快就会身败名裂的。”  
直到他又穿好衣服，卡尔才阴森森地看着他，不怀好意地说。  
“我早就失去一切了，拜你所赐。”  
他头也不回地离开了，留下卡尔嘲讽的笑声在身后。  
他没有再试图遮掩什么。  
贝尔里夫早就有人开始觉得他行为怪异了，现在如他们所愿，韦恩原来也是个不干净的家伙。  
负责登记的看守用鄙夷的目光看着他仅仅露出的下半边脸的吻痕，看着他签了字之后，那目光一直跟随着他离开。  
“韦恩，你和他真的做了这种事？”  
路上，他碰见沃勒。  
“我知道有一天你会坚持不住的，超级英雄，呵。”  
他并未理睬，这一次什么都由不得他了。  
他不知道是该感叹媒体传播速度的增加还是该痛恨自己这么显赫的名声。  
傍晚的时候，阿福把一份哥谭公报放在他面前，他瞥了一眼大标题，只是无奈地笑笑。  
“对不起，阿福。”  
“您不该向我道歉，布鲁斯老爷……”阿福的声音里似乎带着若隐若现的悲愤，“您最对不起的是您自己。”  
“我很好，阿福。”  
“我不认为您很好……”  
“我最近好得很，你是知道的，最近的管理很顺利。”  
阿福又悲又气地看了他一眼，赌气地把咖啡放在他桌子上，转身离开了。  
“小甜饼很好吃。”  
布鲁斯略带歉疚的声音从背后传来，阿福只好加快了脚步，落荒而逃。  
天知道，布鲁斯老爷到底瞒着他些什么，无论如何也要带着那一身伤痛每天巡逻，像飞蛾扑火一样的去找那个独裁者。  
眼泪忍不住从眼眶里挤出来。  
布鲁斯看着阿福快步离开，才松了口气，在偌大的餐厅里吃他的点心。  
冷寂的烛台让他想起多年前，他和克拉克第一次合作不久之后，当时还像小镇男孩一样单纯的克拉克被自己邀请到这里，局促不安地看着阿福为他们端上每一道菜品。  
“布鲁斯，我还没用过这么正式的晚餐，你吓到我了。”  
当时的他也只是带着一点狡猾的表情，看着桌子上做装饰品用的白色烛台，心里莫名其妙地觉得有些踏实的感觉。  
现在，又是他自己一个人了。  
一阵难忍的疼痛从后背传来——他知道他的旧伤又在跟他造反了，伸手扶住后腰，咬着牙一动不动地忍过痛苦。  
尖锐的疼痛渐渐消退之后，布鲁斯从桌前站起来，快步到自己的卧室——他的药就在床头，没什么实际性的益处，只是止疼的效力强大得惊人。  
就着冷水喝了几片，他觉得好了不少，困意袭来，他看着时间还早，就躺进他的大床上睡了。  
等到被阿福叫醒的时候，时间已经接近黄昏了。  
他满足地伸了个懒腰，巴不得阿福收到自己的暗示——他睡得很香，他身体很好，他什么问题都没有。  
晚餐很丰盛，阿福看见他精力好像充沛了一些，似乎也放心了一点。  
夜幕降临的时候，布鲁斯换上了他的蝙蝠战衣——自从大都会的大灾难之后，他夜巡的时间就延长了三个小时，除去脊椎被打断之后有一段时间不得不用大量时间来静养，他把大半个夜晚都用在了夜巡上。  
晚上十点。  
他已经绕着城市跑了一圈，阻止了十起抢劫，六起强奸，四起盗窃，现在他开始有点疲劳。  
每天总会有一件事提醒他，他现在已经有四十三岁了。  
在滴水兽上抛锚，布鲁斯坐在上面，打算休息一会儿，顺便盯着点儿附近的情况。  
他伸手在万能腰带摸了一把，丢进嘴里两块饼干。  
突然觉得背后有人靠近，他猛地转身，接住对面甩过来的飞鞭，发出一声响亮的“啪”声。  
“噫！你总是这么一惊一乍的。”  
“赛琳娜。”  
猫女收起鞭子，打量了一眼自己的新手套。  
“最近挺滋润的哈？”  
布鲁斯沉默，白色的护目镜下不知是什么情绪。  
赛琳娜也突然收敛了玩笑般的笑容。  
“听说你和氪星佬做了那种事。”  
他转头，不置可否。  
“你到底来干什么？”  
“我？我只是路过。”  
布鲁斯的护目镜大了一号，似乎没想到赛琳娜会这么回答。  
“顺便，给你点建议。”  
“我不需要建议，一切正常。”  
“得了吧，你在玩火，布鲁斯。”  
他不再说话，转开头，两臂环抱，一副冥顽不灵的模样。  
“看在老朋友的份上，这是忠告，你自己多加小心吧，自求多福，布鲁斯。”  
他看着赛琳娜一眨眼就消失在夜色里，内心突然被无尽的茫然和空虚包围。  
隐约听见了路人的闲聊，他有些恼火地暂时切断了夜间监控的收讯。  
“哎，听说了吗，韦恩那老小子和那个氪星人上床了。”  
“是啊，真疯狂啊，不过你觉得他们谁是被插的那个？”  
“我赌5000美元，绝对是韦恩。”  
“真的？他可把超人……氪星人揍得不轻。”  
“那可不代表他床上强势。”  
“得了，那有什么重要的！你说他会不会和氪星人勾结好了，把他私自从监狱放出来？”  
“哎，不知道，真有那么一天，我就去参加氪星佬的军队，还是活着好啊。”  
“去你妈的吧，老子可不去参加什么狗屁全球联军，只是韦恩到时候也不可信了，真不知道他是怎么想的。”  
今天他在街上打得拳头都在隐隐作痛，心中一股怒火总是无处可发。  
凌晨两点，他终于结束了夜巡，带着一身疲惫和新伤回庄园，期间有一场暴雨，他还被淋了个透湿。  
他回来时阿福已经忍不住睡着了，但他一进门，老管家就一下子惊醒，给他端来新热的牛奶，升起炉火，把他的浴袍和干净的浴巾准备好。  
给他处理伤口时已经不再习惯性地抱怨他有多么不小心——也许阿福真的想明白了，自己是永远都不可能让韦恩老爷开窍了——他永远都不拿他自己的身体当回事的。  
阿福做了剩下的所有家务事，等到老管家又来到他卧室的时候，他已经换上睡衣躺下了。  
这是他们之间永远不变的习惯，来关掉布鲁斯的卧室灯的永远是阿福，因为只要有一天他们都还活着，就会在睡觉前互道晚安。  
“阿福，我昨天梦见玛莎了。”  
“布鲁斯老爷……”  
“我醒来的时候，就发现已经到了白天……我早该知道会有这么一天。”  
“布鲁斯老爷……您，是不是有什么瞒着我？我老是觉得您最近状态不太好。”  
“我……没事，真的，阿福。”  
“好吧，晚安，布鲁斯老爷。”  
阿福叹了口气，退出房间。  
布鲁斯在黑暗中很快就陷入了沉睡。  
TBC


	4. 横祸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯在突发事件中被布莱尼亚克的老部下抓走了。

卡尔伸手撕下了又一张日历。  
这个周末平静得有点过头了。  
已经连续有三四个月的时间，布鲁斯频繁地来找他，每个星期至少两次，虽然再也没有失误在这里过夜过，不过他能感觉到韦恩身上的压力越来越大。  
他像一只躲在暗处的猞猁，等着自己的猎物终于松懈，然后崩溃。  
他相信那些各方面的压力，最后总有一个会是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，等到布鲁斯不堪重负之时，他的机会就来了。  
看吧，布鲁斯，你保护的人都是些多么愚蠢的家伙，你为了他们不惜承受那些常人难以想象的压力，到头来他们还是会把刀尖反过来指着你。  
不过，正在他暗自得意的时候，布鲁斯最近却突然没再来了。  
上个星期，他没来过，卡尔等到了周末，还是不见丝毫的迹象。  
怪了，布鲁斯明明越来越离不开他了。  
空荡荡的牢房里乏味至极，他只好一头躺下，又蒙头大睡起来。  
管他呢，这个不见棺材不落泪的韦恩，早晚还不是要洗干净屁股，过来乖乖见他。  
布鲁斯瞪着眼睛，却还是漆黑一片。  
氧气开始不太充足了——即使他正在使用最节省空气的呼吸方法，压迫感还是让他有些头昏脑涨。  
抬起胳膊，却觉得越来越没力气了。  
本来，他不是这么容易就会被布莱尼亚克那些老部下抓住的——他本来有自信打败他们。  
可是……  
他才坚持了几天不再靠近贝尔里夫半步，就已经被噩梦折磨得紧张兮兮，就在两天前，他又一次从噩梦中惊醒，终于被阿福发现了他一直想隐藏的秘密。  
“布鲁斯老爷，您跟我说实话，这样到底有多久了？”  
“三个……三个多月。”  
他的坦白像是一道晴天霹雳，阿福听了之后几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，同时，他也坦言自己确实对卡尔产生了某种程度的……身体依赖。  
那天他没能再睡着，阿福陪着他在卧室看书直到天亮，他才实在是支撑不住，又要沉沉睡去。  
拜镇静剂和安眠药所赐，他勉强睡了一觉，中间还醒了很多次。  
再然后，布莱尼亚克的老部下突然卷土重来，他匆忙出来应对，本来可以是胜算很大的战斗，却反而因为力不从心，精力也无法集中，被掳走。  
他们似乎是奔着复仇来的，他才被抓到就被带走，没多久就被活活塞进棺材里，埋在地下。  
用他们的原话，这是要“让他感受一下在绝望中慢慢死去的感觉”。  
想得真简单，看来布莱尼亚克的老部下并不知道他年轻时做过的那些九死一生的生存训练。  
他攥紧拳头，一股血腥味又一次在他鼻腔里扩散。  
手上都是血，但是再坚持一下，他就要打漏这加厚版的棺材了。  
铁四指也快要把他的手给咯断了。  
“咔！”  
棺材板终于被他打漏了一个小洞，土从缝隙里泄露出来，还带着一股子土腥味。  
他又运足了力气，这才把棺材板打出了大洞，外面的泥土一下子像潮水一样朝他压过来，他屏住呼吸，死命朝上面钻。  
一只手已经伸出地面，这时他却感觉到一阵拉力，直接把他从土里抓出来，这时他才看见，原来正是抓走他的人。  
他还在大口地喘息着，听见那个已经是半智能的家伙机器一样冰冷的声音。  
“这是出色的地球人，应该研究一下。”  
他想反抗，但很快就被冰冷的触手缠得死死的，一阵莫名的恐惧更限制了他的活动，转眼间周围的景色骤变，他已经被带进一间实验室里。  
没法呼救，因为不知道什么时候被戴上了口枷。  
浑身的衣服转眼就已经被剥光，他的呼吸陡然因为紧张加速，然后恍惚间听见了机器冰冷的声音。  
“痛觉神经实验。”  
“唔！嗯！”  
他感觉有什么尖锐的东西一下子就扎进他的肋部，马上开始挣扎，却只是徒劳地让被扎的地方更加疼痛。  
“暂停，清洗实验体。”  
那些触手分泌出清洁液体，喷满他全身，看着那些东西在他眼前不住地扭动，一阵恶心感袭击了他。  
冷不防的，一根触手却直接从他的后庭伸了进去，马上引起布鲁斯一阵剧烈地挣扎。  
不要，我不要被这些该死的触手玩弄！  
“剧烈生理反应，是否继续研究？”  
“不需要，继续清理，马上结束。”  
等到所谓的清理结束之后，布鲁斯已经有些神志不清了。  
这还是他第一次被粗暴地灌了好些清洁液在直肠里——他们确实把他从内到外洗得干干净净，现在他被固定在实验台上空，活像一只待宰的羔羊。  
“对于你，蝙蝠侠，最好的报复可不是把你撕碎那么简单——等我的实验研究结束，你会变成布莱尼亚克科技的又一件成果，你将帮助我们毁灭这个星球。”  
……  
“很抱歉，我们不能冒险去主动营救布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
“为什么？！”  
“眼下我们的第一任务是防卫，而且你也清楚，潘尼沃斯先生，头号罪犯卡尔·艾尔目前还在贝尔里夫监狱关押，如果出了什么闪失，谁也承担不起。”  
阿福扶着额头，两天前和警署高层的对话又在他耳边回响了。  
他一直在盼望着布鲁斯回来，可是等了几天，他从希望变成了恐惧，从恐惧又变成了悲痛。  
可恨啊，如果他再比现在结实年轻一点点，他都会有信心去碰碰运气。  
而现在，他不得不做一些……也许布鲁斯老爷会认为太不恰当的事了。  
卡尔·艾尔不希望布鲁斯·韦恩去死，因为他希望有一天布鲁斯·韦恩败在他手里，要么愿赌服输，乖乖当他的傀儡，要么就死在他手里。  
阿福很清楚这一点，所以卡尔·艾尔应该不会允许别的人杀死布鲁斯。  
总之，他已经试过了向政府和警署求救，既然他们的心肠可以硬到这个程度，他也不在乎去冒个险。  
很简单，反正几率也很低，阿福知道只要告诉卡尔·艾尔这个消息就行了。  
所以，在卡尔看到对面的人居然是阿福的时候，他有点惊讶地瞪大眼睛。  
“不用惊讶了，你还记得布鲁斯老爷多久没来找你了吗？”  
“这我哪知道。”  
卡尔偏过头去，两臂环抱，心里却开始有些没来由的发怵。  
他当然知道布鲁斯有多久没来贝尔里夫了——整整两个星期。  
要不是阿福过来，他真的以为他的计划就这么泡汤了。  
“噢，他不敢面对我吗？还要让你来给我传话？”  
“他失踪一个星期了。”  
“这关我什么事。”  
“我看见他被布莱尼亚克的人抓走了。”  
卡尔微微抖动了一下睫毛。  
“那些垃圾？他会逃不出来？”  
他不屑地嗤笑了一声。  
“他身体崩溃了，根本受不起这个，现在我连他是不是还活着都不知道。”  
“哼，去找沃勒，找他妈的总统啊，他们会帮忙的吧，派兵营救什么的。”  
“如果是，你认为你会在这儿看见我吗？”阿福的表情渐渐变得愤怒，“他就是因为你，现在才不知死活。”  
阿福说完就离开了，没有看见卡尔在他身后突然放开环抱的双臂，有些略微动摇的眼神。  
尖锐的痛感把布鲁斯又一次激醒，电击让他的胸膛还隐隐作痛。  
现在，他绝望地感觉到冰冷的刀子划过他的腹部，听见镊子的响动，他的胃突然就一阵抽痛。  
被活着开刀？好像不怎么可怕，可怕的是这种痛觉实验，是绝对不会给他注入麻药的。  
“啊，这种东西，很难被人工模拟啊。”  
那人夹起一片不知道从什么部位取下来的粘膜，自言自语。  
“缝合吧。”  
撕心裂肺的疼痛随即从刀口传来，他只是从眼角挤出两滴眼泪。  
他已经麻木到感觉不到最初的那种恐惧，当布莱尼亚克的老部下笑着告诉他其实触手也是有自我意识的时候，他戴着口枷也还是发出了尖锐的嗓音。  
简直像是噩梦成真。  
两天前，他失去了挣扎的能力，因为他们弄断了他的另一节脊椎，当然，他们也注意到了他受过伤的那部分，所以还把用来固定的钉子拆卸下来，特意把那块合金拿出来看了一下。  
这几日，他们做过很多研究，切断他的肌腱，再修复，电刺激他的神经末梢，无意中还发现了可以强制让他从昏迷中醒来的方法，开刀研究他的器官——他们是的确想要用一个完美的系统改造他，顺便控制他。  
卡尔以后会怎么样？没有人来救自己，应该是都在严阵以待吧，聪明的选择。  
最好看好贝尔里夫，那家伙逃出来就出大事了。  
意识又开始模糊起来。  
卡尔正在朝大都会以北野外的那抹显眼的紫色飞过去。  
身上的绿氪残液阻止了伤口愈合，好在和空气高速摩擦可以帮助他尽快摆脱那些讨厌的东西。  
他找到了布鲁斯的心跳——这个他实在是太熟悉了，就知道这混蛋还活着。  
听见那心跳越来越缓慢的时候，他马上又加快了速度。  
不妙，这听起来像是心力衰竭。  
“停下，你们这群贪婪的东西！”  
眼下，实验室里，布莱尼亚克的老部下正焦头烂额地命令着乱成一团的触手。  
它们正贪婪地探索布鲁斯的身体，有的伸进他的嘴里，有的伸进他的后庭，仪器开始发出警报的响声。  
“啊，真是麻烦……”  
从天而降的巨响暂时中断了这一切，实验室的房顶被砸了个窟窿，红色的斗篷被强风扬起一个张狂的角度。  
布鲁斯勉强发出了一个喉音。  
“他只能死在我手里。”  
“氪星人，这次你可逃不掉了。”  
他一拳打穿了反派的胸口。  
“你算什么垃圾？”  
触手在飞快地撤离，布鲁斯跌落在实验台上。  
“呆在那儿别动。”  
红斗篷朝他飞过来，他却心里一紧。  
本来在实验台上瘫软的布鲁斯不知道哪儿来的力气，扑过去一把推开了超人，同时，一支带着氪石尖端的触手扎进了他的身体。  
他倒下来，感觉到冰冷的液体流进血管。  
卡尔用热视线切断了触手，把扎在布鲁斯体内的部分拔出来，听见地上的人发出一声含混的呻吟。  
他更衰弱了。  
卡尔把他包进自己的斗篷，抱着他离开了被毁成一片废墟的实验室。  
“喂，该死的，你给我睁开眼睛。”  
怀中的人双目禁闭，气若游丝。  
“别装死，听见没？”  
恶狠狠地说着，卡尔却不由自主地抱紧了他，一种熟悉又陌生的恐惧涌上心头。  
又是这样，又是这样！  
“你……你弄疼我了。”  
孱弱的声音几乎要被猎猎的风声压过，但卡尔还是听见了。  
他能听见布鲁斯支离破碎的喘息声，心跳也一直在危险的边缘挣扎着，这让卡尔不由自主地加快速度向孤独堡垒的方向飞过去。  
“你想冻死我吗？还是想把我做成冰雕？对了，如果把我冷冻的话……”  
“我对我的体温有信心，但我可不能保证会忍住不撕烂你那张讨厌的嘴。”  
感觉到卡尔温暖的身体贴上来，他却有些眩晕。  
“你明明应该对你自己的流氓程度更有信心。”  
“哼，你不需要这么了解我。”  
TBC


	5. 折磨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔从没想过有一天会为了让布鲁斯坚持活下来如此煞费苦心。

瞟了一眼自己右手食指那一截长指甲，布鲁斯松了一口气，抿紧了毫无血色的嘴唇。  
已经在孤独堡垒一个星期了，他的身体毫无起色，除了锥心刺骨的痛苦什么也感觉不到，甚至连正常的吃饭都成了折磨。  
整个血液循环系统都靠孤独堡垒的血液泵维持着，睁眼闭眼全都是仪器的滴答声，每天卡尔会给他喂流食，他猜这差不多是卡尔的全部耐心了。  
三天前，他偷偷拆下了医疗床上的一个小刀片，却被卡尔发现，一把抢下他手里那可以让他马上就解脱的小东西，当然也导致他手骨骨折。  
“你再敢试一次，我就去把哥谭烧了，别不信我。”  
卡尔一脸怒容，可唯独看见他恳求的泪眼时，就连这个冷面将军也不得不转过脸去。  
他艰难地抬起手，看着那片被他磨尖的指甲，然后慢慢让它离自己的脖子越来越近。  
卡尔正在孤独堡垒的主控室打盹，突然被警报声惊醒。  
他抬头看了一眼监控，顿时变了脸色。  
“这个混蛋。”  
一阵仪器运作的声音唤醒了布鲁斯，一阵剧痛从他的脖子上传来，他虚弱地哼了一声。  
卡尔满脸怒容地站在他面前。  
“我是不是应该真的做给你看？！嗯？”  
布鲁斯张张嘴，却连说话的力气都没有，眼泪一路划过苍白的脸颊，直到嘴角，打湿了白色的枕巾。  
脖子上的血迹已经凝固成黑色，一只机械臂在上面喷了些酒精，正在清理。  
卡尔不得不平息了自己的怒火，去看了一眼布鲁斯床头的仪表。  
“你该吃饭了。”  
躺在床上的人瞳孔骤然放大了。  
他把这些反应都看在眼里，转头也看见布鲁斯的心率又开始不平稳起来。  
可以的话，他也希望布鲁斯别这么痛苦，但他更不想让布鲁斯死。  
开什么玩笑，他还没有向布鲁斯证明自己是对的。  
喂食进行得很不顺利，布鲁斯吐了，那些稀溜溜的东西弄了卡尔一身，他手忙脚乱地拿起另外一支，不管布鲁斯怎么摇着头呜咽，又喂进他嘴里。  
勉强，布鲁斯吃进了足够的量，卡尔这才离开去清洁了一下衣物。  
布鲁斯躺在床上，机械臂过来给他清洁口腔，喂他喝下被调整了成分的水。  
眼泪止不住地涌出来，又被擦干净。  
好不容易蓄长的指甲也被剪光了，仅有的一点点希望又破灭了，他绝望地任由痛苦淹没了他所有的感官。  
没过多久卡尔又回来了，他艰难地转过头，看着卡尔仍然冷冷环抱的双臂。  
看了一眼数据又勉强恢复平稳的仪表，卡尔心里暗暗松了一口气。  
“我看你这回在我眼皮底下还能给我耍什么花样。”  
“不管你做了……什么，我都……原谅你，现在……”  
他开口，声音沙哑，看着卡尔阴沉的表情变得有些诧异。  
“但是……杀了我吧，真的……或者，把我做成……傀儡……就像你……你在我梦里做的……不管怎么样……我不想再有……”  
“你会活下来的，正常的手段。”  
“我好痛……”  
“你不要废话了，我不会让你死的。”  
“你就这么恨我吗？”  
“砰！”  
巨响吓了他一跳，卡尔把身旁的桌子拍得变形了。  
布鲁斯没再说话，眼泪却一直没停下。  
他走过去，拉住布鲁斯的胳膊，本想给他翻身，却引起了布鲁斯又一声痛呼。  
手上的力道骤然减轻，他把男人缓慢地翻了个身，拉起被子，露出布鲁斯的脊背。  
这是他给布鲁斯做的第五次扫描，最后的结果仍然是条件不允许手术，这让卡尔万分恼火。  
他能看见的最明显的一处就是这里了，因为脊柱多次重伤，断裂的骨头一直在刺激布鲁斯的痛觉神经，如果能把那里修复，肯定会好很多。  
可惜的是，他受伤太严重了，根本不能开刀。  
他不知道布鲁斯被注入了什么东西，现在器官没有办法发挥正常的功能，血液里堆积的全都是有害物质，只好用机器帮助循环过滤。  
每次给布鲁斯喂流食都要让他痛苦好一阵，等到完全结束的时候布鲁斯总是把眼睛哭得又红又肿。  
至于身体，也是以飞快的速度消瘦下来，还总是三天两头生病。  
卡尔不得不几乎把这个房间变成了无菌房，整个屋子无论何时都充满了药水的气味。  
检查了布鲁斯的脑内神经，发现只有传递痛觉的部位一直是活跃的状态，这更让他烦躁了。  
他慢慢把布鲁斯翻过来，恢复平躺的姿势。  
什么都用过了，甚至抱着希望刺激过他的性快感产生区域，可是无论如何都不能让他产生一点点除了痛感之外的任何感受。  
想过切断他的神经，可是他的身体根本不允许再被开刀了。  
现在，他睡着了。  
脸上眼泪的痕迹那么明显，两个脸颊也变得比以前更消瘦了。  
嘴唇失去了往日浅浅的红色，现在彻底变成了青白色，他的目光游弋着，终于落在了那些显示体征的仪表上。  
冷静下来想想，卡尔也不知道自己究竟是怎么让他活到现在的——明明他的一些身体指标已经是极限了，活人根本坚持不了这么久的。  
强烈的恐惧袭击了他，他茫然地看着那些安静工作着的仪表，突然意识到那躺在床上的人不知道什么时候就会永远离开这个世界。  
也许是明天，也许就是下一秒。  
脑袋里冒出一个疯狂的想法，马上又被他打消。  
我卡尔·艾尔不需要任何人的帮助。  
难得布鲁斯安静地睡了这么久，卡尔指令了医疗机械臂给他注射了大剂量的镇定剂和止疼，也不知道是这一招有效了还是布鲁斯真的已经太疲劳了。  
毕竟这些天对他来说是完完全全的折磨。  
卡尔也有些疲倦，这几天折腾得他心力交瘁，他觉得应该在这儿也顺便打个盹。  
突然间布鲁斯的呼吸就开始不畅起来，发出听起来有些恐怖的抽气声。  
卡尔只好马上走到仪器前，看着又开始不稳定的仪表，动手给床上的人做急救。  
一个钟头以后，一切又恢复了正常。  
布鲁斯现在又多了一个毛病，无论醒着还是睡着，总是随时有可能会发生这种情况，突然就呼吸不畅，窒息。  
现在他正虚弱地又一次望向卡尔，卡尔很清楚他又要说那些蠢话了，直接梗着脖子转过身去。  
“求你了……克拉克……求你……”  
他死死皱着眉头，却觉得鼻子有点发酸。  
“消除……消除我的意识吧……就算你控制我了，求你……”  
话还没有说完，布鲁斯就又被注射了镇定剂。  
卡尔看了一眼时间，发现又快要到给他喂食的时候了。  
最怕这个了，每天麻烦得要死，忍着他没完没了的哭着求自己停手，还得被他吐得到处都是。  
他看着那些管子，思考着能不能直接给布鲁斯灌食。  
但他很快就摇了摇头。  
会让他更痛不欲生吧，而且搞不好还容易灌进肺里，到时会更麻烦。  
又过了一个钟头，卡尔通过调整药物稳住了布鲁斯的情绪，这时候流食也准备好了。  
看见那些装着流食的管子，布鲁斯就恐惧，这次当然也不例外，不过这是必须要吃的，卡尔也不由分说，还是和往常一样把流食挤进他嘴里。  
照例又是没什么用的抵抗，布鲁斯吐得卡尔满大腿都是喂给他的流食，里面还夹杂着血丝。  
他知道尽管一百个不想吃，布鲁斯也还是尽最大努力在吃，也不知道是不想让他看了失望，还是单纯的希望这种痛苦的过程快点结束。  
喂食结束之后，布鲁斯已经筋疲力尽，卡尔指令给他做了清洁之后，又给他调整了一下药物，总算让他又睡着了。  
再次看向他苍白的睡容，卡尔突然意识到了这个问题。  
不管他如何有自信，如何不需要别人的帮助，布鲁斯不会等他，也不会因为他这点好胜心就好起来了。  
可笑，我还说他太不切合实际呢……  
一道残影离开了孤独堡垒。  
……  
康斯坦丁从嘴里缓缓喷出烟雾，然后毫不惊讶地看着卡尔把他嘴里的烟拿走扔在地上，踩灭。  
“先消毒。”  
他点点头，顺从地让机器人把消毒液喷在他身上。  
一进门，一股浓烈的消毒水味涌进鼻腔。  
“老天，我早就说他不是人。”  
卡尔挑了挑眉毛，没听明白康斯坦丁的意思。  
“这样子人类连两天都活不了。”  
说着，还在鼻子前扇了两下，果不其然看见卡尔眼中一闪而过的怒火。  
几个简单的道具被摆在布鲁斯床边，康斯坦丁坐下来，念了一串咒语。  
这才不是什么救命的魔法，他可没那么好心——其实要是他真的想躲开氪星人，那还是易如反掌的事……只不过，这种危险的家伙，不如自己帮他一把，让他和布鲁斯·韦恩一起进棺材算了。  
所以，这是他擅长的黑魔法之一——同生共死契约。  
让氪星人动心根本就不用什么多余的解释，一句“能救布鲁斯·韦恩”就足够了。  
卡尔没有一丝犹豫，在一团雾气一样的东西开始升腾的时候，马上用热视线烧伤自己的手掌，把血滴进那个黑色的盘子里。  
“好了，现在吻他的额头，让他握住你的手，待在他身边不要动，否则魔法会失效，告诉他这可以解决他现在的痛苦。”  
卡尔乖乖照做的时候，康斯坦丁已经消失得无影无踪。  
这个蠢材，准会老老实实按他说的待在布鲁斯·韦恩身边，这样的话，倒是确实可以分一些生命力给布鲁斯·韦恩，不过能不能活完全看运气了。  
还是一尸两命更方便，拯救世界哪有这么难。  
布鲁斯睁开眼睛，看见地上那些道具，无比清楚是谁的杰作。  
看见卡尔半蹲在他身旁，紧紧握着他的手，他突然有些释然。  
康斯坦丁不会有那么好心的，他也应该知道吧。  
没关系，也许我们都死了反而更好吧，从此再也没有哥谭义警，也没有什么地球政府。  
一阵心悸，卡尔感觉到锥心刺骨的痛楚。  
从出生就没感受过这个级别的痛苦，还是出乎他的意料，本来他是有把握不动声色地承受的。  
这是你现在感受到的吗，布鲁斯？  
疼痛的感觉铺天盖地，他几乎要晕死过去，但他想起他必须要待在布鲁斯身边。  
布鲁斯看着卡尔的手开始不住地颤抖，心里突然猛地疼了一下。  
这不是我该做的。  
“克拉克，离开。”  
“不。”  
“放开我的手，康斯坦丁是想让你和我一起去死。”  
“我不会离开你。”  
“可我……我还是希望你……活下去啊。”  
意识越来越模糊，布鲁斯含混地说着。  
还温热的眼泪滴在他手腕上——那是卡尔的。  
疼痛逐渐吞噬了他们的意识，世界仿佛陷入了黑暗。  
TBC


	6. 回家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :这几乎是个奇迹，布鲁斯和卡尔撑过了难忍的痛苦，现在，他们的命运被绑在一起了。

“啧，这都可以，真是服了。”  
看着魔法影像，康斯坦丁撇撇嘴，猛吸了一口香烟。  
布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。  
“我死了吗？”  
“你才没那么脆。”  
卡尔冷冷的语气传进他耳朵里，他转头，看见那张熟悉的脸。  
折磨了他整整一个星期的疼痛感消失了。  
“这一点都不像康斯坦丁……这不会是阴谋吧？”  
“啧，我看是，现在我们俩可成了一根绳上的蚂蚱了。”  
“那我可以期待你不会再打折我的脊椎了吗？”  
“妈的，少给我说风凉话。”  
布鲁斯眨眨眼睛，颇带恶意地笑起来。  
这样也不错，他可以约束住卡尔了。  
卡尔有点恼怒地看了他一眼，随即脸上也浮现出一丝坏笑。  
“这么精神，是想让我操得你下不来床吗？”  
“那你还是去死吧。”  
布鲁斯有些慌乱地转过头，不让卡尔看到自己突然变红的脸颊。  
“噢，韦恩有这么不耐撩吗，一句话就脸红？”  
见鬼的卡尔永远不懂适可而止，反而走过来毫不客气地坐在床边，伸手就想把布鲁斯的脸扳过来。  
却被毫不留情地打开了。  
“别得寸进尺。”  
他一把抓住布鲁斯还有些瘦弱的胳膊。  
“嗯？得寸进尺？也不知道是谁，要我每次一口一口喂他吃东西不说，还动不动就吐我一身，好起来就马上拒人千里。”  
感觉到卡尔有些用力了，布鲁斯抿紧了嘴唇，瞪着他。  
“啊！妈的。”  
卡尔叫了一声，捂着自己的胳膊骂了一句。  
布鲁斯有点诧异地看着他的反应，表情又瞬间变得平静。  
“我们共生了。”  
“没错，他妈的黑魔法。”  
“那你还……”  
“站在我这边，我们一起管理人类。”  
“你认为可能吗？”  
“哼。”  
卡尔不服气地哼了一声，沉默了。  
“那你准备好回贝尔里夫了吗？”  
“我绝对不会回去那个鬼地方的。”  
“嗯，既然如此，我也不打算让你回去。”  
卡尔有点诧异地回头看了布鲁斯一眼。  
“我可不想把我的命送到沃勒之流手里，你别误会。”  
他偏过头，躲开卡尔的目光。  
“你有办法？”  
布鲁斯皱着眉头，想了一会儿。  
“除非你彻底消失在他们的视线里。”  
“你是想让我什么都不插手。”  
“没你想的那么简单。”  
“什么？！”  
“你还是那么笨，没听懂我的意思吗？你要在他们面前彻底消失——消失你懂吗？”  
“你难不成还能大变活人？”  
“我记得氪星科技是可以伪造体征的。”  
“你想……”  
“这个世界的超人已经死了，为了救我死了。”  
他不动声色地说完，看着还悬停在半空中的卡尔。  
他并不是很有把握卡尔会听他的话，但是现在他们之间已经不可能再有战争了。  
很明显这个共生契约不仅仅把他们的生命牵扯在一起，还把他们的感官联系在一起了，任何一方的痛苦都会是双方的痛苦。  
没有任何一方会失败，因为这意味着双方的失败。  
卡尔沉默了一会儿，突然间变了脸色，布鲁斯坐在病床上，看着卡尔奇怪的表情还有些不解。  
“嗯……你……你现在……”  
卡尔的脸色瞬间变得苍白，他对着布鲁斯用了一下透视。  
“我？”  
看着卡尔终于忍不住扶着腰趴在地上，他才恍然大悟。  
“老毛病了，”看着卡尔一副受不了的模样，他有点吃惊，“怎么，你受不了？这又不怎么疼。”  
“不怎么疼？！”  
卡尔咬牙切齿地抬头，看见布鲁斯平静的神情——一点不像是装的。  
可恶，他就是被这么折磨过来的吗？  
深吸一口气，他才勉强从地上爬起来。  
脊椎靠近腰的位置像快要断了一样，动一下都疼得要命，他不由得开始在心里默默咒骂这个什么契约了。  
看见卡尔朝他靠近，布鲁斯还是本能地有些紧张，他马上裹紧了被子。  
却没想到卡尔只是扶着他要他躺下，他有点不适应地抵抗了一下，却看见卡尔额头上直冒冷汗。  
“躺下，别让你的脊柱承重了。”  
说着，手上也用了点力气，把他硬是按倒在床上，替他拉上被子。  
“有那么疼吗。”  
躺在床上的布鲁斯有点无奈地翻了个白眼。  
卡尔瞪了他一眼，拭去满头的汗水。  
“现在那些乱七八糟的事都先滚一边去吧，你得做几个手术。”  
布鲁斯没再有什么异议了，他能看得出来，卡尔的确实承受不了他身上的那些疼痛。  
幸好他还没尝试一下自己之前最严重的那几天，如果他真的知道那种感觉，恐怕也会明白自己为什么一直想要寻死。  
孤独堡垒的医疗效率惊人，五天之内，卡尔给布鲁斯连着做了好几个大手术，去除他坏死的组织和碎骨，把受伤的脊柱修复。  
只是无奈自己很久以前打断的那段，由于时间太长，只好仍然用合金连接，此时看到那段受伤的骨头，他心中竟有了丝丝悔意。  
又过了两天，布鲁斯身上的伤口都好了个七七八八，本来虚弱的胃口也被慢慢恢复过来。  
“我终于不用吃流食了。”  
看着餐盘里装着的正儿八经的食物，布鲁斯勾了一下嘴角。  
“但是这都是什么啊，英国菜吗？”  
卡尔的脸拉得老长，有点生气地看着布鲁斯。  
“你自己看着办，就这些。”  
“你一点也不适合当医生。”  
“你……”  
看着布鲁斯毫无收敛和退步的迹象，卡尔生气地扭过头。  
又不能动手，真是让人不爽。  
虽然嘴上让人讨厌，布鲁斯还是把卡尔给他的早餐差不多都吃光了，他似乎看起来真的不怎么喜欢这样的口味，不过也似乎明白这是专门为他恢复准备的菜谱。  
卡尔松了口气，但轻松的心情并不能维持多久。  
今天布鲁斯可以下地活动了，那他离布鲁斯所说的“假死”也不远了，虽然是为了他的安全着想，但是这总是让人不甘心。  
凭什么被抹除存在感的就非要是他呢？  
不过他真的没法反驳布鲁斯的理由。  
“因为你只要在这里一天，所有的人就都不得安宁，你可别忘了以前你都用了些什么人，别告诉我超级反派和超级英雄组成的队伍能百分百让人放心。”  
该死的，他就是想报复吧，完全不留情面。  
……  
“你们看够了吧？他已经脑死亡了，所有生命体征都停了。”  
布鲁斯看着那些忙里忙外的检测人员，表情异常平静。  
“怎么才能彻底肯定他死了？要知道他以前也“死”过。”  
“呃，组长，抱歉，您看这个。”  
正在和布鲁斯说话的人应声回头，顺着刚刚组员指的方向看过去——发现超人的尸体上出现了一块暗红色的斑点。  
“唔，我想他确实是死了，这是死亡体征……而且尸体僵硬到完全不能动。”  
布鲁斯就环抱双臂，看着负责检查尸体的组长。  
“好吧……就算他死了……”  
“这具尸体应该交给我们处理。”  
阿曼达·沃勒从门外走进来，打断了两人的谈话。  
“不可能，他要埋在韦恩庄园。”  
“你知道如果他复活了会怎么样。”  
“他不会复活，而且你最好考虑一下，我并不相信你们会把他放进氪石粉碎机里，你们造了多少怪物，你自己心里应该清楚。”  
“如果他有一天复活了，那就全都是你的责任，而且我很难相信你还会和他对抗。”  
布鲁斯没回答，他知道他们并不能把他怎么样。  
战后重建时有很多项目的资金都来自韦恩基金会，布鲁斯·韦恩一直在人类的阵营，但他绝对不是软柿子。  
况且现在有很多烂摊子仍然需要他的帮助才能处理妥当。  
卡尔的“尸体”最后被顺利带回了韦恩庄园，托氪星科技的福，star lab所有的检验都显示超人的确已经“死的不能再死了”。  
甚至在送检期间，卡尔的身上还出现了尸绿，这更是让很多检验人员都对他的死确信无疑了。  
不过，也算冒了点危险，让卡尔的身体先在氪星科技的作用下彻底休眠。  
这是一个相当低调的葬礼，因为不会有人来参加独裁者的葬礼的，卡尔的尸体被装进棺材里，布鲁斯正安静地站在旁边。  
安全起见，这是最后一道程序——骗过那些人，最好还是踏踏实实先把他埋到地下。  
“嘿，蝙蝠！”  
他回头，看见哈莉朝他走过来。  
“呃……所以，我是应该称呼他超人还是什么别的？”  
哈莉抬头看了一眼棺材里的尸体，表情有点微妙。  
“什么意思？”  
“只是好奇，到底发生了什么？他不会这么容易死了吧？”  
“他真的死了。”  
“你可和他打了那么多年呢！我们可没少死人。”  
“他为了救我，中了黑魔法死了。”  
“说真，沃勒很生气哎，你干嘛非得把他埋这儿？你不会是想复活他吧？”  
“如果我真的想这么做，我早就先复活夜翼了吧？他毕竟曾经是我们中的一员，我不想让他的尸体被送进那些秘密实验室。”  
“啊，真让人感动……这么说你和他之间的那个事——是真的？”  
“……我拒绝回答。”  
“那好吧，既然如此，拜拜啦，老蝙蝠！”  
布鲁斯并未回头，一会儿，就听见摩托车引擎的狂野响声渐渐远离。  
半夜，布鲁斯确认了周围无人，才谨慎地把白天埋进去的棺材挖出来，把卡尔带回老宅。  
棺材当然还是原样放回去了，不过里面取而代之的是一件高仿的假身体。  
在阿福这里倒是没遇到什么特别的阻力，老管家只是气哼哼地说他可不会保证会以最绅士的姿态面对卡尔。  
两个小时之后，卡尔从休眠中苏醒，仍然觉得有些无力。  
“你居然不经过我允许随便用那个！”  
布鲁斯知道他说的是什么，卡尔的休眠是他的突然袭击——这会让卡尔苏醒后大概三四天的时间失去超能力。  
“是你说愿意为我去死的。”  
他冷冷地转过头。  
“哼，等着瞧，你早晚得给我还回来！今晚我就……”  
“如果你想这么快就和我一起死的话，那你随便。”  
卡尔恼火地看着还有些虚弱的布鲁斯，咬了口唾沫。  
“等你好了……”  
“晚安，卧室在楼上，我的房间旁边。”  
“混蛋！听我说完！”  
“最好别让阿福听见，我可不保证他会像个优雅的英伦绅士那样对你。”  
“喂！”  
TBC


	7. 感受

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔承认，这是他第一次如此贴近布鲁斯的生活。

“韦恩先生，您真的不打算考虑一下吗？”  
“可以别在开玩笑了吗？”  
“我不是在开玩笑啊，我真心仰慕您，我承认我没有您实力那么雄厚，但是我乐意让我的公司划到韦恩公司名下……”  
“得了，宝贝，你长得真不赖，”布鲁斯说着，狡黠地眨了一下眼睛，“但是我并没有谈恋爱的打算，真的。”  
拍拍追求者的肩膀，他快步离开了。  
沮丧的失败者回头看见了几步之遥一个戴着灰色棒球帽的年轻人。  
咦，这是谁啊，没见过。  
“嘿，小伙子，过来一下。”  
卡尔看着那个富商朝着自己摆手，犹豫了一下，走过去。  
“你是庄园里的人？”  
“我是，你有什么事吗？”  
僵硬的语气让富商有点惊讶地睁大眼睛。  
“那你是什么人？”  
“这不关你事吧？”  
“我知道了，你是他新收养的孩子？”  
“……”  
“啊哈！我就知道！早就知道韦恩和他亲生儿子不和……收养一个当然是正常的啦！”  
看着富商一脸熟络地把一只手放在他肩膀上，卡尔有点厌恶地皱起眉头。  
“嘿，你应该也知道，布鲁斯·韦恩……我是说你的法定监护人啊，他喜欢男人，还和那个超人上过床，反正现在他也没什么伴——要不你就帮我个忙？帮我跟他说点好听的？”  
说着，还塞了把钞票到卡尔的衣口袋。  
“你觉得我会缺钱？”  
他一把拉开富商的手，把钞票顺手塞进富商手里。  
“我还没到那种程度。”  
“嘿，你等……”  
握着自己刚刚被捏得生疼的手腕，富商一脸茫然。  
“这小子，力气倒是挺大。”  
有点气恼地上了楼，看见布鲁斯正站在窗前。  
“他倒是和你讲了什么？”  
“没什么。”  
布鲁斯没再追问，嘴角不明显地勾了一下，又恢复了原来的表情。  
“看好你的手，你要是把人捏出骨裂，我看你连两天都藏不住。”  
“那我就……”正想要顶嘴，卡尔却发现自己一点优势都没有，“哼，一群渣渣，我才懒得理。”  
“我倒是希望你能这样。”  
轻描淡写的一句，布鲁斯不慌不忙地离开了。  
只剩下卡尔，被那句听起来轻描淡写但是讽刺意味浓浓的话给气得面红耳赤。  
不得不说，韦恩老总的生活，真是有点无聊。  
可能是由于之前那些互相敌对的日子，布鲁斯睡眠很浅，而且每天都醒的很早。  
每天他的日程表都被排满了各种各样的任务，从参加会议到签署文件，整理新的案件卷宗，还要负责哥谭市的重建工作。  
当然，还有一些他不会在日程表上添加但是却绝不会有一天耽误的，比如每天的夜巡和必要的健身。  
一个四十多岁的男性维持身体的柔韧度和良好的敏捷性可一点都不容易，更何况同时还要有足够的力量和威慑力很强的肌肉。  
所以他也常常猫在蝙蝠洞的训练室里，做一些常规的训练。  
这个再平淡不过的上午，卡尔正按照阿福给他的清单打扫老宅里的古董，就突然从腰上传来一阵刺痛。  
他把掸灰尘用的刷子往地上一扔，扶着腰快速离开了布鲁斯摆满易碎品的收藏室——真不知道韦恩大老爷又在瞎折腾些什么，大概又伤到自己了。  
去他的伪装，有命重要？  
布鲁斯放开手里的杠铃，汗水从额角滑落。  
他如释重负地拿起毛巾擦了一把汗——刚刚在做硬拉的时候腰疼了一下，当时害得他差点连腿都站不稳。  
才打算坐下来歇一会儿，抬头就看见卡尔臭着脸站在他面前。  
布鲁斯有点心虚地抓住脖子上挂着的毛巾:“你干嘛？不是说了不准随便进来吗？”  
搞什么啊这个人，他现在可没穿上衣。  
“你做了过量剧烈运动，但是你的大手术才过去没多久。”  
卡尔勉强才用平淡的声线对他说话。  
拜托，共生的事他又不是不知道，难道就不能多少考虑一下这具身体的承受能力？！  
“我自己心里有数，不用你管。”  
满不在乎地说着，布鲁斯离开了训练区，坐在自己的软椅上，顺手打开水瓶盖子，大口灌下。  
大概和上次一样被他感觉到了吧，真是麻烦。  
卡尔走过来，有点不满地和他对视。  
“怎么？”布鲁斯挑挑眉毛，伸手抓起盘子里阿福早就准备好的点心，“你还有什么事？”  
“今天配合治疗的药你有按时吃吗？”  
果不其然，闻言，布鲁斯就开始故意望向别处，一边心不在焉地吃着余温尚存的点心。  
这副样子简直一目了然——卡尔心中顿时一股无名之火，他就知道布鲁斯不会乖乖听话按时吃药！  
要是止疼之类的东西就算了，连帮助康复，配合治疗的药也不吃，身体变成今天这样恐怕不能随便就赖在别人身上了吧？！  
卡尔转头就走了，布鲁斯这才松了口气。  
腰疼缓解之后，他站起来，觉得应该要冲个澡，准备吃饭了。  
最近被卡尔强迫睡午觉，阿福竟然也假装看不见，这就让他很不爽了。  
卡尔突然出现在他面前，冷不防吓了他一跳。  
“你别随便用超能力，我说什么来着，你都给忘了是吧？”  
卡尔把药瓶塞到布鲁斯手里，这让他马上就闭上了嘴。  
“吃药，不然我去告诉阿福。”  
这下布鲁斯也没脾气了，他恼火地嘟囔了一句，倒出两片，喝下去。  
一听到这是配合他身体康复的药，阿福也变成了和克拉克一个战线的，每天都要看着他按时服药。  
一天总是这么快就过去，夜幕降临时，布鲁斯仍然出门夜巡了。  
阿福说了一堆抱怨的话，最后还是老老实实在蝙蝠电脑前守着，等着布鲁斯夜巡完平安回来。  
现在没人管他了。  
布鲁斯加强了韦恩庄园的监控和安保，确保没有人打扰到他私人生活——当然最重要的是，他必须要保证没有人会看出韦恩庄园新来的那个常常戴着黑框眼镜的卷发年轻人身上的玄机。  
白天的时候卡尔还算勤快，虽然以普通人的方式做这些家务事真的不是他的风格，但是他也还是把自己该做的都做了。  
布鲁斯说这是为了更好地掩盖他的身份。  
楼上有一间游戏室，卡尔打算到上面去，看看有没有什么能让他打发时间的东西——他记得布鲁斯有一个很大的荧屏在那个房间里。  
不想看那些严肃的话题，那会让他忍不住想起以前的一些事，那就看个蠢点的好了，没什么好消遣的。  
时间流逝。  
入夜，卡尔靠在沙发上睡着了。  
看了一场有点蠢的喜剧电影，又打了好多局游戏，看了眼时间，已经快要到凌晨1点，他也实在是忍不住睡着了。  
还早着呢，怎么也得等到凌晨三点钟，布鲁斯才会回来，这个人，到底什么做的啊。  
翻了几个身，睡得正香，却听见一声东西打碎的尖锐响声，他一下子惊醒，看见装黄油和爆米花的碗已经摔了个粉碎。  
耳朵在嗡嗡作响，他马上坐起来，却突然皱了皱眉头，伸手摸了一下鼻子。  
温热的血滴在地毯上，嘴里一股腥甜味扩散开来，与此同时，鼻梁剧烈地疼痛，好像被什么打断了似的。  
“啊……又怎么了啊？！”  
咬牙切齿地站起来，卡尔恼火地跑到盟洗室，处理自己没完没了的鼻血。  
结果在洗脸的时候，腰又开始疼了，卡尔差点把白眼翻到天上。  
不知道布鲁斯又和什么垃圾打起来了，这回还受了伤。  
从盟洗室出来，到游戏室门口的这段路程，卡尔觉得自己脑袋上被人敲了好几下，一下子就头晕眼花，耳朵也一直在嗡鸣。  
“啧。”  
他麻利地从布鲁斯的衣柜里随便找了一套运动装套在身上，然后悄悄出门了。  
他身上有一个警报，只要他离开哥谭市，就会马上启动，在他离开哥谭市超过一定范围时，那个东西会马上启用里面的氪石。  
不过，无所谓，反正他现在又不是想逃跑。  
外面下了雨，时间正是深秋，气候有点寒冷，卡尔戴上了帽服的脑子，低着头在大街上行走。  
布鲁斯的心跳离他越来越近了，他能听见他和那些街头混混打斗时的声音，同时身上又有几处开始疼起来。  
那些人被他制服了，被捆在路灯杆上，都已经晕过去了。  
“阿福？”  
布鲁斯没有听见对面的回答，突然意识到现在已经凌晨两点半了。  
背后靠近的脚步声让他心神一凛，回身就是一拳，却被戴帽兜的男子轻松接住。  
“都这么晚了，他早就睡着了。”  
“克拉克？”  
尽管是变声器处理过的声音，他还是能清楚地听出布鲁斯惊讶的语气。  
布鲁斯用力抽了一下手，却没能成功。  
“你放开我，我还……”  
“你不是把他们都搞定了吗？快到三点了。”  
“但我得最后确认一下，放开。”  
卡尔也不说话，拉着他就往回走。  
“你马上放开我，氪石在我手里。”  
闻言，卡尔停下了，回头看着他。  
“好啊，反正你也跑不了。”  
“那你还想比比我们谁更挨得住疼？”  
看卡尔的表情变了一下，布鲁斯马上用力抽手，却仍然失败。  
“你不是只想确认一下没什么问题了吗？”  
“所以你快点放开我啊！”  
“那就开蝙蝠车啊，又快又省力。”  
“你别无理取闹！”  
……  
“别弄脏我的车！”  
布鲁斯咬牙切齿地说了一句，然后余光里看见卡尔不慌不忙地把翘上天的脚放下来。  
蝙蝠车呼啸着穿过瀑布，停进蝙蝠洞的泊车岛。  
没好气地打开卡尔的手，布鲁斯正要下车，却被一把抓住手腕。  
“你最近态度很差啊。”  
“在我夜巡的时候搞乱，你倒是有脸说……唔……”  
这是一个粗暴的吻，布鲁斯被咬得嘴唇有点疼，但卡尔恰到好处地放松了力道，原本疯狂掠夺空气的舌头也安分下来，布鲁斯在心里暗暗庆幸他们的感官共生。  
鉴于他才刚刚回来，还在痊愈期，卡尔这两天没有找他什么麻烦，反而是他，有的时候觉得有些饥渴，但是身体状况一定也不允许他这么做。  
在他胡思乱想的当口，卡尔已经松开了他，看着他有点微微发抖的嘴唇。  
“你害我疼死了，下次我可不会这么好心了。”  
布鲁斯没再说什么，下了车就离开了。  
卡尔没有马上下车，他可以轻松看到布鲁斯的一举一动。  
在外面找布鲁斯的时候，他冻得直发抖，但他很清楚那并不是自己的问题——这在他听见布鲁斯用略微发颤的声音呼叫阿福的时候就已经很清楚了。  
他突然想起了多年前的布鲁斯，那时候还是个喜欢赖床的人，现在却每天都会在七点半之前早早起床。  
好的时候，他能睡四个钟头，不好的时候，可能只是简单打个盹，这些日子他被阿福管的很紧，才能每天勉强凑够五个小时的睡眠。  
这听起来仍然不是一个健康的生活标准，但布鲁斯仍然在抱怨他“长到没有必要”的睡眠时间。  
那具凡人之躯几乎每天都会挂彩，他从前并未感觉到那种被新伤旧伤一起折磨的感觉，他甚至好奇布鲁斯到底是怎么做到每天伴随这些熬人的感觉安然入睡的。  
一觉醒来，就像是被孤独堡垒的生命舱彻底治好了一样，又开始精力充沛地进行他的工作。  
他真的是人吗？  
这么想着，卡尔关了自己的床灯，缩进被窝里，瞪着眼睛看着化不开的黑暗。  
今天注定又要熬到黎明时分，才能勉强睡着了。  
TBC  
(算不算粮你们说了算_(:3」∠)_  
欢迎留言，谢谢点赞和推荐的各位⊙ω⊙)


	8. 噩梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯和卡尔同时做了噩梦。

“我……实在……”  
“闭嘴，这个会治好你。”  
“求你……让我死吧。”  
“不。”  
“我……咳咳！”  
卡尔惊恐地看着病床上的布鲁斯，此时黑乎乎的血块正从他嘴里咳出来，染污了洁白的床单。  
他已经连话都说不出来了，卡尔没有一次这么清楚过——他失败了，败得很彻底。  
看着仪器迅速地给这具躯体注入各种药水，一根管子伸进布鲁斯的鼻子里直接输氧，他开始有些紧张。  
好在，抢救之后，他还是活下来了。  
“你还疼吗？”  
一直悬空的双脚落了地，卡尔忐忑地看着病床上尚未入睡的布鲁斯——心跳勉强平稳了，却很衰弱，像是随时会停下一样。  
他听见布鲁斯极弱的喉音，眼泪从布鲁斯苍白的脸上滑落——他清楚这是一个肯定的回答。  
“那好吧……我会改造你……等结束之后你就不会感觉到疼了，但……”  
“我不怪你……我已经……”  
才说了半句话，黑血就又从布鲁斯的鼻子里涌出来。  
机械臂上的手术刀闪着寒光，他忍不住转过头去。  
脑袋里涌现出从前的一幕幕，布鲁斯在他和露易丝的婚礼上祝酒，任务之后一句很有布鲁斯风格的调侃，又一次向他强调应该减少战损……  
他没法看着布鲁斯就这么被改成没有感觉的机器人，他做不到。  
不知道过了多久，他听见了一声提示音，知道布鲁斯的改造手术已经结束了，深吸了一口气，整顿心情，才走进那间医疗室。  
他的心跳很正常。  
好了，一切都回到正轨了。  
卡尔走到病床前，看见布鲁斯仍然醒着，那像天空一样的眼色让他有一瞬间迷茫。  
现在这具身体的控制权落在他手里了，但他却没有什么很成功的感觉。  
检查发现他的各种身体指标已经恢复正常了，只不过现在他的血液是被等温替代的模拟混合物，衰竭的脏器也都被换成了其他材质的替代，心脏由内置机械帮忙起搏，至于行动……  
不能解除布鲁斯的痛苦，只能切断他所有的传感神经，这才终于让他大脑内的痛觉显示区域暗下来——但是这样所有的区域就全都陷入黑暗了。  
结合布莱尼亚克的技术，他被装上了外骨骼一样的保护，那层东西也是能让他正常行动的关键。  
“你……还疼吗？”  
“我的身体已经恢复。”  
卡尔的心里猛地颤抖了一下——他听不出刚刚那回答里的语气，哪怕有半点布鲁斯的感情他也不至于会如此惊恐。  
“堡垒，解除权限控制，马上执行。”  
“执行完毕，权限已放开。”  
布鲁斯仍然安静地躺在那儿，卡尔却一瞬间有些胆怯。  
“布鲁斯，你好点了吗？”  
“……”  
“对不起，但我不得不这么做，”他说着，动摇的神色马上又变得不容反抗，“现在你活下来了，站在我这边，我们管理地球。”  
“……”  
“氪星智能会控制你的！你脑袋里的想法现在都是我的了。”  
“……”  
“该死的！你他妈说话啊！你不是应该起来证明我是错的吗？！”  
“警告，权限赋予时间过长，生命体无法自行维持体征。”  
他愣住了，巨大的失落袭击了他，痛苦的感觉让他觉得天旋地转。  
就在毫无反应的布鲁斯面前，眼泪终于止不住落下。  
“啊！”  
卡尔猛地从床上弹起来，大口地喘着粗气。  
脑门上都是冷汗，他被吓醒了。  
心里一阵阵不安，卡尔从床上挪下来，打算出去活动一下，顺便喝点水。  
顺手关上自己的房间门，他在黑暗中捕捉到一个只套了件拳击短裤的熟悉身影。  
此时那人也正茫然地回头看见他。  
“你个混蛋害我晚上睡不着觉，大半夜在这儿瞎晃悠。”  
本来，布鲁斯的脑袋因为刚刚的噩梦还有些不清醒，这下他可完全醒了。  
“你今天犯什么毛病？”  
他恼火地回了一句，出乎意料地没听见卡尔的回击。  
听见布鲁斯的回嘴，卡尔的心里没来由的有了踏实的感觉。  
妈的，这我就放心了，他没傻。  
“那你出来干什么？”  
布鲁斯的手仍然放在卧室门的手柄上，看起来一脸防备的模样。  
“渴了，找水喝。”  
卡尔看着布鲁斯一脸防备的神色，想要讽刺几句，但是还是作罢了。  
“你都问过我了，那你半夜不睡，在这儿干嘛？”  
“一样。”  
几步之遥的人似乎松了一口气，懒散地往前走，卡尔这才发现——这家伙居然还没穿鞋，光着脚就在地板上走。  
什么毛病，不怕着凉？  
布鲁斯心里着实放松下来——才被噩梦里的某人吓了个半死，醒来才出门就见到本尊，不吓一跳才怪。  
虽然他也想尽量克制住自己，不过看起来他对卡尔的身体依赖还在，导致三天两头他们就要凑在一起解决一下个人问题。  
当然不会在他们两人中任何一个人的卧室干这种事，通常是在再靠里的大房间里——离阿福的房间越远越有安全感，说实话他是真的不想让阿福看见这可耻的一幕。  
今天的噩梦倒真是有点超出他的预期，明明他昨天才和卡尔做过，今天就做了噩梦，他开始考虑是不是自己对卡尔的依赖度太大了。  
就算共生也不至于到这种程度吧！  
想想梦里他不得不按照卡尔的要求做那些羞耻的动作，取悦卡尔，他真的忍不住想打个寒颤。  
去他的，这事打死也不会让它发生！  
不过他还差点就到有自动咖啡机的厨房时，卡尔突然加快了脚步，从后面走过来一把拉住他。  
“你要干嘛？”  
布鲁斯心中马上警铃大作，一脸僵硬地看着紧抓着他胳膊的人。  
“那个里面只有咖啡机。”  
“……我喝咖啡关你什么事。”  
“你不打算睡觉了吗？”  
“反正我都醒了。”  
“现在才五点，所以你才睡了两个小时而已，别告诉我这就是你的夜间睡眠，我可不想有一天莫名其妙的因为缺乏休息暴毙。”  
布鲁斯狠狠朝他翻了个白眼，然后没好气地嘟囔着撤回就要踩进厨房的脚。  
“唔。”  
卡尔一边喝着手里的那杯水，一边把他刚刚拿过来放在桌上的另一杯水塞给布鲁斯。  
接过那杯水，布鲁斯看起来仍然有些怨念，但大概是真的渴了，也很快就喝完，顺手把空杯放回桌子上。  
“你先走。”  
听着布鲁斯略微有点紧张的声音，卡尔心里突然有点失落，但他没说什么，转身上楼了。  
看他这副有点神经质的样子，应该是刚才也做了噩梦了吧——之前用真言套索逼出过他的实话……还觉得很刺激，现在再想想，卡尔却感觉没来由的一阵心慌。  
错开的脚步踩在木头楼梯上的声音让布鲁斯稍微安下心来——噩梦终究只是梦而已。  
走到自己的卧室门口，布鲁斯才突然意识到，卡尔一直没进自己的房间，就站在门外看着他。  
“……你还有什么事？”  
“你是不是，做噩梦了？”  
黑暗中布鲁斯看不清卡尔的表情，却能听出那语气里的犹豫和试探。  
“怎么？”  
“我也……”  
半句话到了嘴边，卡尔却有点说不出口了。  
讨厌啊，为什么是见鬼的共生！  
“嗯。”  
出乎意料，布鲁斯没有躲避，反而给了卡尔一个肯定的回答。  
“你在梦中也还是那么恶劣。”  
“那我们可能做的不是一个梦。”  
“是吗？”  
“你难道以为我是笑醒的不成？”  
“那你嘴巴干嘛这么臭？”  
“没什么，看见你我就生气。”  
卡尔转过头去，不再看布鲁斯那张得意的脸。  
心中的感觉有些说不清……总觉得布鲁斯应该知道什么，但是他觉得布鲁斯一定不会说的。  
哼，他不说，我也不会说的。  
“这么说我就可以认为我做噩梦，你也逃不了了？”  
“我觉得你不会恶毒到故意做噩梦来吓我。”  
“你他妈的，你给我故意做噩梦试试？”  
“那你说的是什么意思？幸灾乐祸？我们好像都被吓醒了吧？又不是只有我。”  
布鲁斯没再说话，他们有一个短暂的凝视。  
“喂，你还能睡着吗？”  
“……我哪知道。”  
“那我们……一起睡？”  
看着布鲁斯扭曲成奇形怪状的眉毛，卡尔突然觉得有点后悔——不知道为什么鬼使神差跟他提了这个要求。  
“我觉得这样大概可以避免噩梦，要不试试？”  
“你想干什么？昨天才……”  
“你想多了，我只想看看这样有没有用。”  
“有用能怎么样？”  
“能不能先把这次应付过去再说？已经五点半了。”  
布鲁斯一动不动地沉默着，好像在思考他的意图。  
“我今天有个早会。”  
看见布鲁斯朝自己走过来，卡尔还感觉有些难以置信。  
“所以，我警告你不要想那些不可能的事。”  
“也不知道到底每次是我找你还是你找我。”  
布鲁斯无视了他的讽刺，打开了更靠里的卧室门。  
他们都没有开灯，就摸黑躺进那张超大的双人床，盖上被子时，卡尔还觉得有些不真实。  
这应该是他们第一次不是为了解决双方的需求睡在一起，这些天来，布鲁斯平常都尽量和他保持距离，他也很清楚这是为什么。  
来韦恩庄园的访客有一半还带着想要和布鲁斯发展私人关系的目的，年过四十的人却还是绯闻满天飞。  
而且，已经有很多访客询问过卡尔的身份，布鲁斯给出的答案是“他是我家新来的工人”。  
他知道自己不免会引起一些注意，但他就是每次都要在布鲁斯会客的时候出现在他们面前，不管是打扫地板还是修剪盆景，他也不知道为什么，每次听见那些人说着千奇百怪的花言巧语，他心里就泛起一股酸意。  
布鲁斯离他很近，隔着那一点点缝隙，他能感觉到布鲁斯身上传来的体温，平稳的呼吸——从没有什么时候比现在更真实了。  
布鲁斯可能是真的累了，很快又睡着了，但是卡尔却睡不着了。  
他脑子里乱乱的，总是想起那个可怕的梦，现在他似乎终于有点理解之前布鲁斯每天都受到同样的噩梦折磨是什么感觉了。  
无意之间就过了一个多钟头，布鲁斯翻了几个身，似乎有点焦躁不安，嘴里也含混地不知道说些什么。  
卡尔转过头，恰好在同时，布鲁斯的手也碰到了他的胳膊。  
真凉啊。  
感觉被子里的人似乎心跳有些急促，卡尔猜想他应该是又做噩梦了。  
他犹豫了一下，任凭布鲁斯抱住他的胳膊——在噩梦中的他和普通的人类一样脆弱，只想抱住能给他安全感的东西。  
无意中碰到他的脚，也是冰凉冰凉的，还出了很多汗，但布鲁斯似乎很喜欢卡尔身上的温度，本能地靠在卡尔身上。  
好吧，反正超人又不需要一个优质的睡眠。  
他稍微转了个身，轻轻抱住布鲁斯，闭上眼睛。  
下不为例，哼。  
TBC


	9. 转变

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间的流逝让卡尔和布鲁斯之间的相处模式渐渐有了变化。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，慎入

“这是什么？看起来像某种派。”  
“改良的苹果派。”  
“蝙蝠侠不吃派。”  
“但是布鲁斯吃派。”  
布鲁斯看着桌前丰盛的食物——这不仅仅是阿福的手笔，他能看到有些是来自克拉克简单粗暴的烹制方法。  
唔……为什么说简单粗暴？他也不知道，总之每次看见克拉克准备餐点他脑子里都只有这个词汇。  
快两年了。  
今年是他四十五岁生日，现在看见克拉克安静地站在桌旁看着他吃饭，他真的觉得有些虚幻。  
记不清是哪一天了，总之是很久以前，他有一天醒来的时候，卡尔还睡着，他想起在前一天晚上他们都做了噩梦。  
那时他突然觉得卡尔身上……好温暖，他不知道自己是怎么在睡梦中本能抱住卡尔的，当然，他也觉得很难堪。  
但他突然就怀念起很久以前的克拉克，那时候他甚至能嗅到克拉克身上阳光的味道。  
那天和往常并没有什么区别，因为他起床很早，阿福还没有上来看他，他就已经离开了大房间，所以就连阿福都没有意识到他和卡尔之间的一点点小发展。  
大概两个多月之后，阿福的心脏病发作了，进了重症监护室，休养期间布鲁斯又“重温”了一下过去的生活。  
每天吃饭都没有规律，还吃的全都是垃圾食品，于是四天后卡尔终于忍不住拦住他，给他送上了一顿像样的早餐。  
至于这第一次早餐，卡尔难堪得要命，他却私心觉得味道还不错，只是卡尔不断地在旁边重复着“这是最后一次”，倒是让他吃得兴味索然。  
阿福痊愈后没多久，哥谭市又发生了暴乱，来找麻烦的不止是一个反派，布鲁斯只好在紧急情况下启用了密室，当然——这次是为了让卡尔老老实实在里面待着。  
卡尔听到了密室的暗号密码后，表情微微有些变化，但还是按照布鲁斯的安排待在里面。  
毕竟布鲁斯说他并不清楚这是不是有预谋的暴乱，也许有人怀疑超人没死也说不定。  
暴乱解决之后，卡尔主动要求给他处理伤口，阿福已经习惯了这个客人的存在，并且满意于他越来越健康的生活方式，因此也没有什么不同意见。  
布鲁斯知道卡尔大概并不是单纯的想要给他处理伤口，不过他并没有意料到他们一直好像在原地踏步的关系能有一点点进展。  
“红酒煎牛肉，这恐怕不是巧合。”  
“怎么？”  
“你知道我最喜欢这个……我是说以前。”  
“是啊，我懒得改密码。”  
本来只想给他一个肯定回答，到头来，布鲁斯还是忍不住掩饰了一句。  
卡尔没有再追问下去，只是小心翼翼地给他处理伤口——是的，那一次完全可以用小心翼翼来形容。  
在那之后，卡尔有一段时间很沉默，当然，这对于他来说并不是足够引起注意的事——蝙蝠侠很忙，他白天要做布鲁斯·韦恩，晚上要做哥谭义警，他没有太多时间注意卡尔的情绪变化。  
直到有一天，他又一次被阿福强制休假。  
那是个安静的午后，哥谭市难得地放晴了，阳光打在起居室的地板上整个房间都暖洋洋的。  
他听到脚步声，托盘被放在他宽大的沙发扶手上。  
下午茶时间到了。  
布鲁斯顺手端起杯子，喝了一口——一切都那么顺理成章，如果不是因为这杯“咖啡”的口味。  
他手忙脚乱地拿走盘子里的纸巾，才看到那张局促不安的脸。  
“克拉克？”  
他甚至忘了擦一下洒在前胸上的水渍——今天下午他喝到的并不是往常习惯的咖啡，而是……茶。  
布鲁斯一向不擅长欣赏这东西，虽然阿福无数次在他面前对自己的宝贝茶叶赞不绝口。  
“你不喜欢？这个是最柔和的类型……”  
“阿福呢？”  
“他去度假了，顺便去伦敦看看。”  
看着布鲁斯上挑的眉毛，卡尔却似乎不以为意，反而走到他旁边坐下，也没什么犹豫。  
“今天，你没有预约，而且大家都知道布鲁斯·韦恩去了瑞士。”  
“我讨厌去瑞士度假。”  
“阿福也不会勉强你的。”  
“那为什么说瑞士？”  
“只是想确认……没有人会来打扰。”  
布鲁斯转过头看了卡尔一眼，眨眨眼睛，并未说话。  
现在回想起来，那时候的卡尔，的确很明显想要说点什么——不过他当时并没有什么特殊的感觉，而且距离他把卡尔藏在蝙蝠洞密室也有很长时间了，他也早就忘记了当时他说出红酒煎牛肉时卡尔的表情。  
他记得他们在一起坐了很久，互相没有再说话，但布鲁斯觉得很舒服，没什么不自在的地方。  
那真的是很奇妙的感觉，卡尔在他旁边看桌上的哥谭公报，他靠在沙发上慵懒地看着早就看过的古希腊神话。  
和往常一样，休息的日子布鲁斯反而会更容易疲倦，所以他不知道什么时候就睡着了。  
他是被饥饿唤醒的，醒来的时候发现自己仍然靠在沙发上，只不过身上多了一条毯子。  
卡尔似乎听见了他肚子叫的声音，从报纸里伸出头来看着他。  
“你喜欢吃什么？”  
那天卡尔问了他很多关于他的口味喜好问题，这让布鲁斯心里暗暗惊叹了一下克拉克的好胜心。  
“我不想在这方面输给你。”  
“是指我知道你最喜欢吃红酒煎牛肉吗？”  
“但我有办法付诸实践，你却不能。”  
“我知道，而且我知道你喜欢吃什么只是因为你话太多。”  
很久没有看到过卡尔脸红了，但那天布鲁斯对于餐桌上的食物还算满意。  
卡尔没有做那些他说出来的菜名，但那些东西都出奇地迎合了他的口味。  
“认输吧，你只知道我喜欢红酒煎牛肉，却不知道我喜欢它的哪一点。”  
布鲁斯报以一个标准的白眼，然后撇撇嘴。  
那天他们仍然没有什么更多的交流，却无形中变得默契，但他们中绝不会有任意一方承认这个事实。  
不得不承认卡尔的耐心进步了太多——甚至比从前的克拉克还要强。  
布鲁斯觉得自己在很公平地对待自己面前的每一种食物了，不知道从什么时候起那些传统的农家食物也上了他的餐桌，布鲁斯甚至还挺喜欢其中的一些。  
白天的宴会和香槟都不能取代他的期待之情——他在心里一直在盼望着的其实是傍晚的这顿饭。  
这才是他心目中的生日宴会，简单一些，没有狗仔和八卦的身影，不需要思考和政要对话的方式，放松下来，暂时做回自己。  
今天他只夜巡三个小时——阿福的坚持是今天他应该睡个好觉。  
……  
晚上十点钟，计时器走完了三个小时的最后一秒。  
“布鲁斯，三个小时了。”  
通讯器里不是阿福的声音，倒是卡尔的声音。  
“布鲁斯老爷，我的计时器也刚好到了三个小时了。”  
“十分钟，阿福……我想最后再绕一圈。”  
“我们都知道您绕一圈需要多久。”  
“我可以一秒之内带你回来，布鲁斯。”  
他叹了口气，发动了引擎。  
“我就回去。”  
布鲁斯回来的时候，就发现前厅灯火通明，卡尔和阿福都在等他。  
“我以为大概不会有哪次在您夜巡之后还能按时上床睡觉了。”  
他摘下头盔，额头上还贴着几缕乱发。  
“辛苦了，阿福。”  
“生日快乐，布鲁斯老爷。”  
“谢谢你，阿福。”  
今天布鲁斯破天荒地在晚上十一点之前就躺进了自己的大床，也正如他的预期，没多久卡尔就抱着他的枕头从门外进来了。  
大概两三个月前，这成了他们之间的默契约定。  
两天一次，就在布鲁斯自己的房间。  
“你想休息吗？今天……本来是应该……”  
“别逗了，现在才十一点，就算拿枪指着我我也睡不着。”  
卡尔就顺手关了灯，只留下了卧室的床灯。  
今天的卡尔有一点焦躁，布鲁斯能听到就在他耳边的呼吸有些不稳……事实上他并没有权利指出卡尔的问题，因为他也好不到哪儿去。  
像现在，他开始有些不安地抓着卡尔的手——那只手在过去的两年通常都足够谨慎，但偶尔也会差点害得他背过气去。  
但那会害得他们两个一起受罪，所以卡尔马上就会反应过来，及时收手。  
他感觉到卡尔紧贴着他的身体，却伸出舌头流连他的耳垂，这让他有点受不了，当然他也还是意识到今天的不寻常。  
卡尔很少这样讨好他。  
卡尔弄得他脖子有点发痒，他转过头正欲开口，却被卡尔堵了嘴——这是一个很……恰到好处的吻。  
“生日快乐。”  
布鲁斯有些惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。  
他转过身来，脑袋里开始快速倒带，思考卡尔这些天到底哪儿不对劲。  
“别想了，我没中魔法，你知道我根本没和任何人打架过。”  
“那这一定不是真的。”  
“为什么？生日快乐而已。”  
“开玩笑，在我的床上说生日快乐？那看起来像……”  
“像什么？”  
“……”  
布鲁斯从来没想过这样，他想说这很像是情侣才做的事，但是……开什么玩笑，他活了这么久，还没有什么正经的伴侣呢。  
似乎大家多多少少都对他抱有一些不切实际的幻想，但那可离伴侣远了去了。  
“你走神了，布鲁斯。”  
一点点落在肩膀上的温柔啃咬拉回了他的思绪，他突然间觉得有些呼吸不稳，离得这么近，他能感觉到卡尔正在小心抑制着自己的欲望。  
“嗯……”  
“你介意我搬到你的房间吗？”  
“你……你想天天操我？”  
“为什么你会这么想？”  
“……给我一个不这么想的……唔嗯……理由。”  
大概是因为已经变得经验丰富了，卡尔这一次仍然没有弄疼他，布鲁斯不得不承认卡尔在这么久的时间里真的是技巧越来越好了，这让他们一直很巧妙地避开了性爱中让人痛苦的部分。  
“如果真的是这样，我也许应该在思考会不会满足我自己之前思考我们俩会不会一起垮掉。”  
“难得……哼嗯……唔哈……你怎么知道我会承受不了？”  
“我很清楚你能不能承受得住。”  
“我就不像你这么过分自信。”  
“过分自信？”  
“……总能导致我最不想要的结局。”  
“你指什么？”  
“别走神，克拉克……唔……哈……”  
高潮过后，仍旧是两人大汗淋漓地靠在一起——布鲁斯也已经习惯了这样，有时卡尔会略微加一些力道，在他身上啃咬。  
不过今天真的和以往不同，今天的卡尔只是紧紧把他抱住，不管那些湿黏的汗水。  
“好了，现在回答我的问题。”  
“……你是已经习惯下命令了吗？”  
“我没有下命令，我想知道你的回答。”  
“我……无所谓，阿福早就知道的，你搬进来也不会有什么——除非有人在偷窥我们。”  
卡尔又一次吻了他——这是在布鲁斯意料之外的。  
通常，他们之间的吻只是为了给之后的性爱添把火。  
“你还要再来吗？”  
布鲁斯上气不接下气地问他。  
“不……不是，只是……对不起。”  
“……对不起什么？”  
“别问，布鲁斯，这超过我的极限了。”  
“当然，我可不想大半夜的差点被你掐死。”  
“……你说话好难听。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
TBC


	10. 警告

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安宁的日子总是不会持续太久。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，慎入

“唔……放开我，克拉克。”   
“知道了。”   
“……别舔了。”   
高潮后的余韵还没完全消失，布鲁斯也没什么力气推开身上的人——现在卡尔正紧紧地抱住他，啃咬着他的后颈。   
一只手摸上他健壮的胸部，不知满足地揉弄着，布鲁斯就知道卡尔并不想就此停下了。   
他抓着卡尔的手腕，灵巧地转了个身。   
“再……”   
“我知道，但我已经累了，克拉克。”   
那只手一路向下摸到了他的阴茎。   
“交给我。”   
“……”   
布鲁斯闭上了眼睛，被克拉克撸了两下的性器马上又耸立起来。   
卡尔喜欢和他做这种事。   
更擅长猜出他到底还想不想继续下去——布鲁斯很难说一句实话，但在床上这总是骗不过卡尔，也许是因为他们共生了，也许只是卡尔太了解他了。   
这么久的相处，卡尔早就对他的身体了如指掌。   
现在卡尔把他翻了个身，粗硬在他的后穴上摩擦了两下，就慢慢插了进去。   
“啊……啊哼……”   
听见他的呻吟，卡尔就稍微停下片刻，再次进入仍然不算容易，当然也让布鲁斯再次被汗湿。   
汗水侵得他身上的伤口有些隐隐作痛，但这并没有维持多久，卡尔的舌头扫过了那些疼痛的伤口，带走了他的疼痛。   
“唔……布鲁斯，这个……”   
“哈……啊哈？你想说……说什么？”   
“这个……黑魔法……有办法解开……吗？”   
卡尔的话因为情欲变得不连贯，但布鲁斯还是听得真真切切。   
“克拉克，你知道那是什么。”   
布鲁斯一把抓紧了他的胳膊，声音也有些严肃起来。   
“为什么……问这个？”   
“我没有别的意思，只是……你不觉得那很危险吗？”  
布鲁斯的沉默让卡尔有些不安，他的鼻子很快又贴上了蝙蝠的肩膀，热气让布鲁斯感觉到有些微痒。  
“如果我们中谁有一天出事……将没有人能保护这个世界。”  
“你真的在乎吗？世界？”  
“那是我和你争的唯一理由，我认为我可以让世界变得更好。”  
“那你失败了。”  
“我失败了。”  
卡尔没有继续说下去，贴上了布鲁斯的身体。  
“热……克拉克……离我……”  
“你喜欢这个，布鲁斯，我们可以再洗个澡。”  
“那你给我洗。”  
“……我给你洗。”  
布鲁斯满足地闭上眼睛，任由卡尔在他身后进进出出，渐渐因为卡尔越来越大的阴茎和更加用力的顶弄哼出声音。  
“你像是在唱歌。”  
“……那世界上的歌都不堪入耳了。”  
“我听过你唱歌。”  
“……你的意思是说我……唔嗯……唱歌像叫春？”  
“……我不是那个意思。”  
“唔……”  
卡尔的动作幅度越来越大了，卵蛋拍在布鲁斯屁股上啪啪作响，伴随着一阵黏腻的水声，布鲁斯发出了一声拉长了的呻吟。  
“呜啊——”  
和之前的那次一样，他们同时射了，卡尔的手从布鲁斯才软下来的性器上拿开，还黏糊糊地就摸上了布鲁斯的肋部。  
“去洗澡。”  
他在布鲁斯的鬓角留下了一个轻吻——这时候他的爱人已经有点半醒半睡了，只是慵懒地答应了一声。  
从布鲁斯身体里退出来时他还是硬的，卡尔很机智地先进浴室冲了一会儿冷水，喘着粗气冷静下来。  
布鲁斯已经45岁了，不是任何时候都能经得起他那种不是人类级别的折磨。  
尽管，他很清楚布鲁斯喜欢这个，这从他的双重快感上就能体现，布鲁斯不喜欢在床事中发出太多声音，但卡尔很清楚一个像大猫一样驯顺的布鲁斯意味着什么——他很享受这个，以至于他一点也不想抗拒卡尔把自己大得吓人的阴茎插进他的后穴里。  
布鲁斯被放进浴缸的温水的时候已经睡着了，卡尔做了剩下的工作。  
洗干净布鲁斯一塌糊涂的身体，弄脏的衣物和床单收起来放在一边，换上新的床单——还带着泡沫的香味。  
他最喜欢的部分是安静地看着布鲁斯歪着头靠在浴缸边缘熟睡的模样，那样子任谁都忍不住想要给布鲁斯一个拥抱。  
布鲁斯头发上都是白色的泡沫，香味充盈整个浴室，但今天的卡尔却没法像原来那样看着他偷偷露出一点满足的微笑。  
他从来不是像布鲁斯那样容易想出各种可能的危机的人，只有危机真的有些明显的时候他才会注意到。  
很明显，他们的关系有很多改善，但布鲁斯并不会彻底相信他，这一点从布鲁斯听见他问起解开黑魔法的诅咒时的紧张反应就能看出来了。  
也对啊，如果没有黑魔法，他现在会是什么样？也许布鲁斯仍然要承受他带来的那些压力和痛苦吧。  
终于吹干了布鲁斯的头发，卡尔抱着他上床，给他拉好被子，布鲁斯似乎又醒了一下，迷迷糊糊的翻了个身又睡了。  
卡尔瞪着天花板，听见布鲁斯在他身边均匀的呼吸声，不确定可能会到来的危机能把他们逼到什么程度。  
他不需要吃饭和睡觉，但偶尔他会感觉到布鲁斯身上的疲倦和饥饿，幸好的是今天晚上他还能熬过去。  
好几个晚上都没睡了，白天的时候才能安心打盹。  
他记得如果他做噩梦的话，布鲁斯也一样会做噩梦的，凌晨到早上这段时间是布鲁斯一天中最主要的休息时间，不该被噩梦搅扰。  
不是单纯的噩梦，这很像是某种试图控制他的手段……梦里总是有奇怪的东西注视他的眼睛，还有总是不熄灭的火焰，从火光的影子里倒映出像恶魔一样的爪子，甚至还听见奇怪的声响，像是什么人沙哑着嚎叫。  
这些景象都很熟悉，但他无论如何也无法阻止它们进入自己的脑子。  
只要睡着，他总是会梦见这个，像是一个酝酿已久的阴谋，让他有些暴躁。  
他已经时不常的会产生一些很邪恶的念头，或者只是单纯的一阵暴怒，这导致他这个月内不小心打碎东西的频率比其他时候都高。  
不久前他的行动限制被撤掉了——因为不管是他还是布鲁斯，都做不到离开对方太久。  
让自己的生命长时间暴露在自己不可及的范围内是很危险的事，他们中任何一方都没有这么愚蠢。  
布鲁斯醒来时，看见卡尔安静地躺在那里，面对着他，睫毛微抖。  
昨晚睡得很好，一夜无梦，床单上还有隐约的芳香味。  
仍然是他把被他们搞得一塌糊涂的床单处理干净，而且给自己认认真真洗了个澡。  
这种情况也不是一次两次了，卡尔总是足够细致，而且小心，以至于他每次都睡在浴缸里。  
时间还早，布鲁斯穿好了衣服离开房间。  
卡尔便松了口气，闭上眼睛沉沉睡去。  
仍然是忙碌的一天，除了必须要出席的安全会议，布鲁斯还接受了慈善会的邀请，参加白天的宴会。  
哥谭的宴会一向鱼龙混杂，至于布鲁斯.韦恩——他一直是各种宴会的焦点人物，每个人都争抢着想和他搭讪。  
对付这些人还不足以让他感到疲惫，布鲁西宝贝今天仍然如鱼得水。  
提起他喜欢男人的问题，总是免不了要有几个好事的带着一身古龙水和香皂气味的男人想要和他发展关系，韦恩只是笑笑，无言地拒绝。  
除去黑魔法会因为他们中其中一方的背叛反噬，更重要的原因是——人人都知道他喜欢男人，却没人真正知道他只是恰好喜欢上一个男人。  
当然，他是绝对不会对卡尔说这种话的。  
爱是一种容易扰乱心绪的情绪，只能藏在心里，不能有一时松懈。  
“韦恩先生……”  
“苏打水，谢谢。”  
“好的。”  
接过侍应的苏打，布鲁斯心里期盼着这个宴会赶快结束——他实在没什么心情在这里浪费时间。  
正当他离席时，没来由的烦躁感袭击了他，伴随而来的是强烈的不安。  
匆匆和几个认识的人道别，布鲁斯离开了宴会，往韦恩庄园去了。  
共生黑魔法不是很容易传递双方的心情，因此要让他也感觉到，除非对方的感受足够强烈。  
才进庄园，他就看见卡尔半跪在地上，似乎在抵抗什么。  
“啊……”  
他听见卡尔发出的沙哑嗓音，不由得浑身发紧——这声音他很熟悉，仿佛来自地狱的恶魔。  
“阿福，马上封锁庄园。”  
突如其来的冲突让他有些猝不及防——特别是这个时候布鲁斯还穿着一身贴身的礼服，脚上蹬着并不方便行动的皮鞋。  
“啊！”  
卡尔打断了他的胳膊，这让他行动更加困难了。  
院子里的盆景都一塌糊涂，布鲁斯吸引了卡尔的注意力，直到阿福穿着一层防护拿着氪石跑过来。  
“安静下来，卡尔·艾尔。”  
“啊——！”  
卡尔发出了一声怪叫，原本占据整个眼睛的墨黑色随之消失。  
“嗷。”  
清醒过来的卡尔站起来，胳膊上传来的一阵剧痛让他短促地呻吟了一声，目光马上就落在布鲁斯身上。  
现在布鲁斯正坐在地上，正抱着受伤的右臂抿紧嘴唇。  
伸手握住卡尔伸过来的手，布鲁斯借力一下子就站起来。  
“看来我们得谈谈。”  
……  
卡尔不自然地捏着右臂，希望那种由内到外的疼痛能快点消下去——事情越来越严重了，他在伤到布鲁斯的一瞬间甚至没感觉到疼痛。  
“从现在开始，你不能离开蝙蝠洞。”  
布鲁斯的伤口已经处理完毕，朝他走过来，卡尔就本能地退后两步。  
“你最近都很紧张。”  
“这次它失败了。”  
“它是什么？”  
“不知道，它在试图占据我的脑袋，它快要成功了。”  
“那从现在开始，你不能离开蝙蝠洞，必须先搞清楚它是什么。”  
“不……布鲁斯……”  
卡尔看着蝙蝠洞里专门用来束缚的机械把他束缚起来，并未挣扎。  
“为防万一。”  
“听我说……布鲁斯……我能感觉到……它快要再次来袭击我了，它可能会通过我控制你……想办法解开黑魔法，否则……”  
“氪石可以压制住你的，不是吗？”  
“那样……你也逃不了的。”  
“会有办法的。”  
“我不知道。”  
“安静，卡尔……它总该有什么方法入侵你。”  
“它……通过梦境，我的脑子很乱。”  
“我知道。”  
“我突然很愤怒。”  
“我知道，我能感觉得到。”  
一个毫无预兆的吻让卡尔有些惊讶，布鲁斯的手放在他的脖子上，他能感觉到那是个安抚性的吻。  
“我会想办法解开这个，但那是在我搞清楚我们的敌人是谁。”  
“听着……这不是你，这太冒险了。”  
“没有什么比在完全不了解对方的情况下敌对更冒险。”  
“我撑不了多久的。”  
“算上我的份，会解决的。”  
TBC


	11. 失落之痛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔被控制了，幕后的敌人也浮出了水面。

“我需要你的帮助，扎。”  
“布鲁斯？”  
用魔法安置好布鲁斯并不困难，不过扎塔娜很清楚地感觉到这一次的布鲁斯情况非常糟糕。  
昏迷中的他仍然神色痛苦，扎塔娜被魔法的显示结果也吓了一跳——现在的布鲁斯仿佛是痛苦的集合体。  
他昏睡了一天一夜，才终于悠悠醒来，第一眼就看见熊熊燃烧的火炉。  
想动一下，但马上就从浑身的肌肉和骨骼传来剧烈的疼痛，好像被生生扭曲了一样。  
“建议你现在不要动，布鲁斯。”  
“扎……我的身上有一个黑魔法契约，你能感觉到吗？”  
扎塔娜让开了熊熊的炉火，面色犹豫。  
“和你结这个契约的人是谁？我感觉到那个人很……特别。”  
“卡……卡尔·艾尔。”  
“噢，不……”  
“扎，我必须要解开这个。”  
“我也正有此意……这个魔法可能会害死你。”  
“谢谢。”  
扎塔娜没有犹豫，布鲁斯身上的黑魔法并非无解，而且解开这个魔法不需要花费她太多的精力。  
她有很多问题想要问布鲁斯，但这些在解除黑魔法之前她都可以暂时放在一边。  
两个小时之后，布鲁斯感觉到身上一刻都难以忍受的疼痛解除了，想要坐起来却发现完全用不上力气。  
“不要动，你的肌肉会麻痹一个小时。”  
“扎……你有办法让我马上行动。”  
“不，我没有。”  
“我知道你能。”  
“为什么？你这么急着要救他吗？”  
“只要能来得及……没有人该死。”  
“没想过吗？你把所有人都骗了。”  
“……这和救人是两码事。”  
“这不公平。”  
“扎……”  
“他对你是什么样，我们都很清楚！布鲁斯，你太执迷了，我不知道为什么你们……”  
“他为了救我，让康斯坦丁在我们身上用了这个魔法。”  
布鲁斯看着扎塔娜的表情渐渐变得惊讶，仍然努力保持平静。  
向扎塔娜解释事情的来龙去脉肯定是来不及的，不过扎塔娜也确实相信了他的话，布鲁斯知道现在扎塔娜仍然不敢相信他和卡尔竟然真的相爱，但让他松了口气的是——扎塔娜的确能让他马上恢复行动。  
“布鲁斯，我真的不想用这个魔法——它有副作用，虽然能让你马上恢复行动，但你只有四个小时的时间……然后你会继续肌肉麻痹，而且你会麻痹一整天。”  
“四个小时——足够了。”  
扎塔娜的表情似乎很复杂，但她真的让布鲁斯马上恢复了行动，一声咒语之后，布鲁斯的手指头动了两下，发现自己能活动了。  
看着布鲁斯匆忙换上蝙蝠战衣，扎塔娜沉默不语，神色越来越凝重了。  
“扎塔娜，谢谢你。”  
“不用客气……只是，你要去哪里救他？”  
“天启星。”  
第一件事是去找卡拉，布鲁斯并没有足够的信心说服她——她见到的卡尔完全是专权的那个，而且自己也已经很久都没有有求于人了。  
当然，卡拉在见到他的时候，也的确颇感惊讶。  
“布鲁斯？”  
“我需要你的帮助，卡拉，救回……卡尔。”  
“卡尔？！”  
“我很抱歉……他还活着。”  
卡拉没再说什么，就先让布鲁斯进到她的小公寓里——没什么特殊的摆设，她本人也深居简出，在卡尔给这个世界带来太多的恐慌之后，低调行事成了她的生活重心。  
“他到底……”  
“我没有办法和你仔细解释……卡拉，我只能向你保证——他已经不是以前的卡尔了。”  
“你从一开始就没有说真话吗？”  
布鲁斯点点头。  
“我仍然希望这是仅限于几个人之间的秘密。”  
“没问题，可是我希望你能解释清楚……到底发生了什么？”  
“那件事在我们到瞭望塔的路上再说。”  
如果可以，布鲁斯希望卡尔活着的事没有任何人知道。  
他并不想打扰哈尔和巴里的正常生活，但看来这并不容易。  
“所以，他真的对你……”  
“巴里，别说了。”  
哈尔拉了一把身旁的巴里，看见布鲁斯没有遮上的半边脸阴沉的颜色。  
“如果你们不想帮忙，可以先留在望塔……时间没有那么多了，两个小时之内我必须把他带回来。”  
卡拉，巴里和哈尔互相对视了一下。  
“我从来都想帮你的，布鲁斯。”  
“我得跟着巴里，我可不想看他遇险。”  
“我会和你们一起去……如果是天启星的话，太危险了，即使是闪电侠和绿灯侠和你一起。”  
传送通道打开时，没有一个人犹豫。  
他们是现在唯一能帮得上布鲁斯的几个人，所有人心里都清楚。  
……  
一切照计划进行。  
布鲁斯在最隐蔽的岩缝中穿行，卡拉和他同行，但飞在更显眼的位置，帮他清除平行魔的障碍，掩护他的行动。  
哈尔和巴里在另一条路上，吸引敌人，分担他的压力。  
在卡尔出现之前，他们的推进一直很顺利，但卡拉的身影在一瞬间从空中消失时，布鲁斯听到了通讯器里一阵刺耳的杂音。  
“噢，老天……那是什么声音？布鲁斯？”  
“如果你们看得见我的坐标，尽快过来。”  
布鲁斯很清楚天启星上有什么。  
达克赛德，战争机器，洗脑大师……布鲁斯很清楚卡尔受到了什么程度的虐待，那些在黑魔法解除之前都已经很清楚地让他用身体感受到了。  
无休无止的疼痛，浑身的神经都在疼，肌肉和骨骼似乎被扭曲，抽离。  
卡拉正在和卡尔打斗，但无论是多么用力的重击都只会让她的堂弟更加疯狂，这是一个让人恐惧的卡尔——他完全凭本能做事……也许还有达克赛德的命令。  
现在，巴里和哈尔也加入战斗了。  
“我会想办法接近他。”  
布鲁斯暂时关闭了通讯，朝卡尔的方向隐蔽行进，躲开平行魔的堵截，才靠近了战场。  
氪石弹打中了卡尔的大腿，他痛呼了一声从半空跌落。  
在其他人松了口气的空挡，在地上痛苦挣扎的人却突然一下子冲出去，还没等所有人反应过来，布鲁斯已经被卡尔撞倒。  
“啊——！”  
灼烧的极端疼痛在他的左臂上炸裂开来，沙尘让他的视线模糊，一股烧焦的味道飘散，很快消失在空气中。  
他看着卡尔没有神采的双眼，抿紧嘴唇时，右手的氪石刀已经没进卡尔的腹腔。  
他想他应该庆幸卡尔的血还是热的——那表示卡尔并没有被改造成低级平行魔，也许天启星科技也不足以如此。  
“克拉克……这不是你，克拉克。”  
后赶过来的卡拉在卡尔的后颈狠狠打了一下，失智的卡尔才终于昏死过去。  
达克赛德最终没能留下他的终极武器，因为布鲁斯激活了他的地狱孢子。  
……  
“嗯……”  
从昏迷中醒来，卡尔觉得头仍然有些疼，但幸运的是他看见的不是平行魔和达克赛德，而是蝙蝠洞的天顶。  
目光转向布鲁斯时，他被吓了一跳。  
从床上站起来，不顾一阵阵眩晕，卡尔走到躺着的布鲁斯床边。  
布鲁斯睁开眼睛，看见卡尔正安静地坐在他旁边，嘴唇翕动了几下，最终没有说出什么。  
布鲁斯的左臂断了，精密的仪器重新把支离破碎的地方接好，他无法感觉到那有多疼，只能看着他苍白的面容猜测。  
那一定很疼。  
“你又来多管闲事。”  
“说……说过，我不会……”  
“别说话了。”  
布鲁斯也没有什么异议，只是艰难地哼了一声。  
“你解除了黑魔法。”  
“唔。”  
卡尔张了张嘴，打消了继续问问题的想法。  
“吃东西吗？”  
“水……”  
面前的人影晃了一下，手中已经拿了一杯温水，布鲁斯却只是瞪视着卡尔拿水的手。  
“我动不了了。”  
卡尔扶着他喝了些水，看见他得到滋润后变得有了些血色的嘴唇松了口气。  
“你的肌肉瘫痪了，这是……”  
卡尔的透视扫过布鲁斯的身体，皱起眉头。  
“解除魔法的副作用……还有四个小时。”  
看着卡尔松了口气的样子，布鲁斯撇撇嘴。  
“我会落下一大块疤的，而你……你完蛋了。”  
“噢？说来听听，我现在可以随时离开，那讨厌的黑魔法终于解开了不是吗？”  
“那我会继续和你对抗。”  
“你明明知道我不会。”  
卡尔气呼呼地说着，一屁股坐在旁边的椅子上。  
“我总是会有准备。”  
似乎对于布鲁斯嘴上的毫不客气感到恼火，卡尔索性拿了一本杂志胡乱看起来，当然，他并没有错过布鲁斯嘴角的一点点微笑。  
阿福上来了一次，询问布鲁斯是否需要点心，卡尔便告诉阿福布鲁斯现在不想吃任何东西，并且表示自己会照顾好他。  
阿福看上去并不担心，点了点头，甚至还像卡尔道了声谢。  
“肯特先生，如果需要帮忙的话，请随时摇铃。”  
“好的，谢谢你，阿福。”  
阿福离开的时候，卡尔发现布鲁斯不知道什么时候已经睡着了，安静的样子让他心里也有了莫名的安全感。  
四个小时的时间并不长，布鲁斯醒来两次，卡尔抱着他去上厕所，任他抱怨自己奇怪的抱人姿势，躲开布鲁斯的视线偷偷地笑。  
难得看见他难为情几次。  
再醒来时，布鲁斯动了动手指头，发现自己的肌肉麻痹解除了，卡尔正放下手里的书，他们对视了一秒。  
“你醒得真准时——刚好四个小时了。”  
“哼嗯……刚刚抽筋了。”  
“要翻个身吗？看你睡觉我都累。”  
“不要，我背不好，这回又被碰了，换姿势会疼。”  
卡尔就叹了口气，沉默地看着他。  
他早知道的，布鲁斯睡觉时非常老实，很少翻身，不是因为本来就这样。  
自从大都会的悲剧后，布鲁斯就失去了那一点点最后的安全感，卡尔知道他曾经在很多恶劣的环境下勉强入眠，再加上后背上的伤口，布鲁斯在睡梦中便极少变动姿势了。  
多少，这都是和他有关的，如果不是他，布鲁斯不会是今天这样。  
宁愿把所有的想法都憋在心里，谨慎地不愿多吐露一句心声，高兴时也仅仅从眼睛里流露出一点点笑意，无论多么失望和难过都不会表现出来。  
即使是睡觉，也不愿意放开自己。  
给布鲁斯的伤口换药时，卡尔终于得以仔细看了看那块触目惊心的伤疤——这也是他的杰作，所以他会照顾这个伤口直到布鲁斯痊愈。  
至于离开的想法，就连他自己都觉得荒谬。  
无意之中，他们早就已经分不开了。  
TBC


	12. 归来之人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯快要50岁了，在他为了夜巡的事和卡尔闹得很僵时，一个让他意想不到的人回来了。

“嘶……”  
“抱歉……布鲁斯老爷……”  
“阿福，还是我来吧。”  
阿福眯着眼睛抬头看了一眼卡尔——此时正站在他们旁边看着他为布鲁斯处理伤口。  
阿福年纪大了，眼睛没有以前那么好用了，一点没看准，就又弄疼了布鲁斯，这也让他最近特别苦恼。  
“那就拜托你了，克拉克老爷。”  
于是卡尔坐到了布鲁斯身边，看着他脖子上那道狭长的伤口，不由得有点恼火。  
“差点就能砍断你的脖子或者割破你的动脉，你这一下挨得真准啊。”  
“你以为我愿意吗？”  
“我哪敢以为啊，万一哪天我身体里的氪石炸弹就爆炸了呢。”  
“滚出去！”  
布鲁斯被卡尔酸溜溜的话气得面红耳赤，伤口也撕裂了，愤怒的表情瞬间被吃痛地咧嘴取代。  
“别乱动！啊……完蛋了，又……”  
卡尔的额角暴着青筋，按住恼火的布鲁斯，又快又稳地给他补了一针麻醉。  
“刚刚的药效可能是过了，位置也不太对……”  
虽然一副气鼓鼓的模样，布鲁斯还是让卡尔给他缝好伤口——卡尔的手很快，很灵活，他们一起生活了六年，这种工作他早就熟悉了。  
四年前，由于共生契约的解除，卡尔默许了布鲁斯给他做的秘密手术——除了阿福，没有任何人知道这个手术，卡尔被植入了一个氪石炸弹，就在他心脏附近。  
开关在布鲁斯手里，卡尔从来没想过要偷走。  
说过无数次离开的话，不过卡尔从来都没有付诸实践过，久而久之，不管是布鲁斯还是他自己，都很清楚那只不过是一句气话。  
最近，他们又闹翻了。  
原因其实很简单，布鲁斯还有两个月就五十岁了。  
卡尔已经很清楚人类“衰老”的概念了——尤其是和他住在一起的人每天都在改变，那种速度，他仍然可以用他的超能力真切感知到。  
布鲁斯的脸上出现了细小的皱褶——那些让他看了就有些心烦意乱的小东西只会偶尔因为布鲁斯放松的表情暂时消失。  
仍然有人没有放弃向布鲁斯表示爱意，在外人的眼里，他脸上的任何东西都很性感，那些人喜欢他身上的每一个残缺，每一道疤痕。  
卡尔不喜欢。  
布鲁斯的身体永远都无可挑剔，但卡尔不喜欢看着那些他早年受过的伤反复折磨他的身体，乘虚而入，在他不再和以前那样结实的时候不断地骚扰他。  
鬓角的白色斑点总是恰到好处地提醒卡尔——布鲁斯真的在变老，他不像以前那样结实了。  
卡尔越来越不赞成他花费大量的时间夜巡了，他们在到底是凌晨两点睡觉还是凌晨一点睡觉的问题上产生了分歧。  
在布鲁斯发现卡尔只是想让他尽量早睡，而不是仅仅满足于凌晨一点时，他和卡尔的又一次冷战开始了。  
也算不上是正经八百的冷战，他们还是会睡在一起，有的时候也还是会互相解决一下个人问题，只是生气的布鲁斯并不愿意和卡尔多一点交流。  
但那也通常不会持续很久，等到夜巡的话题被卡尔避开一段时间之后，布鲁斯似乎也很快忘记了那些不愉快。  
卡尔感觉到了布鲁斯的有意躲避，这次他决定坚持下去，结果当然是再次冷战。  
不过他现在开始怀疑自己的决定了——因为前两天布鲁斯竟然直接把他从他们的卧室赶走，终于，他连抱着布鲁斯睡觉的权利都没有了。  
是最后一点要让布鲁斯过更健康的生活的想法让他硬是坚持到了现在，他也不知道自己为什么如此固执——仿佛更充足的睡眠就能延缓布鲁斯的衰老似的。  
小心清理掉伤口上的血迹，卡尔仍然皱着眉头，脸上不快。  
他想说点什么，但是看见布鲁斯的腰部肌肉又一次收紧，就知道布鲁斯的老毛病又犯了。  
布鲁斯对卡尔的按揉一向很受用，不过今天他并不想享受这种待遇，不知道是愤怒使然还是好胜心作怪，他推开了卡尔的手。  
不过卡尔只是有点恼火地抬头看了他一眼，又耐下性子来给他按腰。  
“别躲了，你自己身体什么样你自己不知道吗？”  
“我好得很。”  
“嗤。”  
卡尔没有再抬头看他，只是发出了一声不屑的嗤声。  
恰到好处地按摩让布鲁斯紧绷的腰肌放松下来，他竟也一时生不起气来，低头看着卡尔蓬松浓密的黑发。  
现在卡尔正很专心地给他按摩——这是在他们共生时学会的本领，现在卡尔也常常使用，而且屡试不爽。  
“我不老，我身体还很好。”  
“……你好像很清楚你自己现在的状况，这不是都已经自己说出来了吗？”  
“哥谭市需要我。”  
“但首先你不是得活着吗？”  
“我会活着的。”  
“得了吧……今天你可不是自己回来的，你知道吧？”  
“……那只是个意外。”  
“意外。”  
卡尔皱着眉头呲了一下牙，并未让布鲁斯看到自己那表示极度怀疑的神情。  
“我找到你的时候，你正躺在地上呢，都已经要失血过多了。”  
“我能……”  
布鲁斯没有再辩解下去。  
他也很清楚卡尔的确没错，不让他熬夜夜巡，在巷子里和罪犯拼命，都是因为担心他。  
可越是这样他就越是受不了，仿佛卡尔的心思都花在他身上——事实上好像也的确如此，但如果有一天发生在露易丝身上的事也发生在他身上呢？  
这让他越来越想要证明自己足够强大，没有任何人类能威胁到他的安全。  
可是最近所有的事都在提醒他——他的确做不到，卡尔也不可能会相信他希望能向对方证明的内容。  
特别是当他的确已经有些力不从心，偶尔甚至能听见自己的关节宛如生了锈的门轴一样吱嘎作响的时候——见鬼的，连他自己都不相信他自己有能力像几年前那样不要命地每天在哥谭的房顶上度过大部分的夜晚。  
他哼了一声，推推卡尔的肩膀，这时低头给他按摩的男人才抬头看了他一眼，不再用发胶的头发柔软蓬松，一缕卷发从额前垂下。  
布鲁斯便从他的椅子上坐起来，走到旁边的台子上趴下。  
“我们得谈谈。”  
脚尖略微拂过地面，卡尔仍然像普通人一样走过去——世界上只有那么两三个人知道他活着，像正常人样的生活已经成了他必须要遵守的内容。  
两只手熟练地捏开他紧张的肌肉，在他的脊背上轻轻碾压，这让布鲁斯舒服得哼出声来。  
“哥谭似乎有新客人来了。”  
“这话是什么意思？”卡尔小心绕过布鲁斯背上的伤口，一路按摩下去，“新反派？”  
“新反派已经不是什么值得一提的事了，但这次的确有人救了我。”  
他感觉到背上那只手停顿了片刻，随即又开始继续按揉。  
“这不是好事吗？”  
“但我不知道那个人的意图……他动作很快，我必须要用电脑分析一下。”  
“你总是不介意用最坏的想法来预估陌生人。”  
“你认为我能信任谁？”  
卡尔的喉咙梗了一下。  
“阿福……你从来没怀疑过他。”  
“哼嗯。”  
布鲁斯半闭着眼睛，并没有忽略卡尔的片刻迟疑。  
也希望我信任你吗，克拉克？但那是很久以前的事了……我们再也回不去了。  
……  
戴着简陋面罩的年轻人回到了他的安全屋。  
这里原来是韦恩公司的一处仓库，在大都会惨剧之后就没有再用了，后来被私人租用之后又因为动乱死了租户。  
现在他回来了，就找到了这里续租。  
面罩下的脸看起来并不年轻，昭示着他经历的风霜。  
安全屋的灯亮起来，对着床的墙壁上钉满了各种文件和照片。  
年轻人用线连上了个钉子，然后在墙上的一张照片前沉默了一会儿。  
这不是他预先想好的情况，事实上他终究还是没能在父亲面前完全隐藏他的存在——是的，他是达米安，不久前他才回到哥谭。  
几乎是直接把自己摔在床上，达米安的目光空洞地停在天花板上。  
他发过誓的，再也不会回来见布鲁斯了。  
却没想到只是不到七年的时间，他就不得不打破了自己的誓言，不由得庆幸这只是他自己对自己立下的誓言。  
父亲仍然在坚持夜巡，但他知道布鲁斯已经快要50岁了。  
知道阿福还活着是这些年来他听过的最好的消息，足以让他忘记这些年所有的坎坷和不愉快。  
想要重新走布鲁斯的道路并不难，他知道父亲早年的故事，但他并不是因为和布鲁斯相同的理由才走上了那条路。  
事实是，他并不了解这个世界，也并没有什么所谓的目标。  
那时的他只想要找到一种能让他不觉得如此孤独的方法，为了这个，他踏上了漫无目的的旅程。  
旅途中他见到了世间百态，也确实验证了父亲很久以前曾经的评价——他确实是个很容易惹出事端的人。  
他甩掉了刺客联盟的尾巴，然后用自己的脚走遍了世界上百分之七十的土地。  
经历过不知道多少你死我活的决斗，他一开始也曾因为狂热而杀人，但随后他发现那狂热之后只是无尽的空虚和悔意。  
他开始理解父亲所谓的界限，当他意识到那些疯狂不知道什么时候就会盘踞在他的脑中，那让他不屑于失去一切。  
他访问了布鲁斯年轻时访问过的地方，用了三年的时间压抑住内心的狂热。  
剩下的时间，他的生活中永恒不变的主题似乎就是失败和欺骗。  
但他仍然心存感激。  
因为那段他再也不愿多回忆一次的灰色记忆——六年前，他距离杀死布鲁斯只有一步之遥。  
那也是他暗自发誓不会再回到哥谭的原因。  
回来前的一年，达米安在中东的一个国家暂时安顿下来，靠着天生的商业头脑和一身的本领，他以为可以安心在这里生活一段时间。  
但贪婪永远是人类的本质，在中东，他终究还是被卷入到一场和军方有关的冲突中，到头来，身心俱疲的他带着一身的伤离开了那个地方。  
账户被冻结导致他在偷渡的船上挨过一段惊险后还要一边躲避杀手的追杀，一边靠偷来勉强度日。  
他是在漫无目的地同他的仇家们兜着圈子，却不知到底是命中注定还是日有所思，还是无形中逃到了布鲁德海文——这里是哥谭的邻城，大哥曾经管理的城市。  
站在布鲁德海文的屋顶，甚至望见远处哥谭市的大厦，韦恩塔的轮廓模模糊糊的，却又那么真实。  
心里的空虚一瞬间没过了一切，好像一桶好不容易蓄满的水，终于倾倒而覆盖了干燥的地面。  
他在心里咒骂着自己的软弱，却还是越过了高高的屋顶，朝着被阴影覆盖的城市飞奔过去。  
就一次，只一次。  
可是现在呢？他已经在这里赖了两个月了。  
他看见阿福了——那天，他给庄园的园丁下了药，神不知鬼不觉地溜进庄园外围。  
匆匆的一眼，看到阿福在指导年轻的工人修剪出色的盆景，他就不声不响地离开了。  
不知道还有什么想做的事，让他仍然漫无目的地游荡在这座城市。  
达米安顺手拉灭了灯。  
黑暗裹挟着回忆，朝他席卷而来。  
TBC


	13. 记忆(上)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是一段灰色的记忆，隐藏在布鲁斯和达米安两人的心中，未曾对任何人透露。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，慎入

“电脑，拉近镜头。”  
“停，重放。”  
布鲁斯的眼睛死死盯着蝙蝠电脑的屏幕，甚至忽略了洞内除湿系统被打开时发出的噪音。  
终于，卡尔身上熟悉的气味引起了布鲁斯的注意，他回过头，看见卡尔正走过来到他身旁。  
和布鲁斯不同，卡尔从来不用heads & shoulders，身上的气味也一直和布鲁斯很不一样。  
卡尔曾经说他是“香皂和香水泡出来的”，他想这也许没什么问题。  
“你在看那段录像？”  
布鲁斯回过头，目光若有所思。  
“我很熟悉这些动作，都是标准的潜行动作——”  
“就像你教出来的。”  
“哼嗯。”  
他转过头，不置可否，看着电脑上被拉近，慢放的每一个镜头。  
“声音识别失败。”  
卡尔转头看着布鲁斯已经开始低头摆弄键盘，钟表的声音却在他耳边几乎盖过了一切。  
“一点半了，布鲁斯。”  
“唔。”  
和往常一样，男人敷衍地答应了一声，继续目不转睛地摆弄着蝙蝠电脑，直到一只更强壮的手抓住他的手腕。  
“没用的，那只是短促的声音，而且声带几乎没有震动，电脑并不足以识别这种声音。”  
蝙蝠回过头来，眼神像是在说“别烦我”。  
“我可以帮你。”  
布鲁斯挑了挑眉毛。  
“你知道我的听力比这些机器强多了。”  
布鲁斯并没有固执下去，他知道卡尔说的一点也没错，所以现在他暂时坐在自己舒适的软椅上，目不转睛地看着卡尔在蝙蝠电脑前重放那段音频。  
深夜救下他的男子仅仅发出了一点点喘息声。  
很熟悉，可是还不足以让他确认那个神秘的来客的身份。  
眨眼的频率由快变慢，疲劳再度向他袭来，布鲁斯抵抗了几次，最终眼皮还是沉沉地合上了。  
迷迷糊糊地做了几个混乱的梦，布鲁斯睁开眼睛，发现自己已经躺在卧室舒适的软床上，卡尔就躺在他身边。  
“醒了？”  
一条温暖的臂膀顺理成章地环在他身上，他听见了卡尔深重缓慢的呼吸。  
“说说你的发现。”  
“嗯——布鲁斯，现在是休息时间。”  
“他到底是谁？”  
“明天，明天。”  
卡尔翻了个身，背对他。  
“那就谁都别睡了。”  
说着，一只手顺着卡尔的腹股沟伸进他的平角裤。  
果不其然，钢铁之躯一把抓住了那灵活得让人火大的手腕，一下子翻过身来。  
“你很不讲理，布鲁斯。”  
“你也很不讲理，而且是你先不讲理的，克拉克。”  
“为什么？”  
卡尔一边问着，呼吸开始有些粗重，他有些粗暴地两只手抱住布鲁斯的脸颊，颇有侵略性地吻着那两片脆弱的人类嘴唇，舌头侵略了温暖口腔的每一个角落。  
卡尔在布鲁斯开始挣扎之前放开了他，手略过布鲁斯背后坑坑洼洼的地方。  
那儿有几条狰狞的凸起的长长的疤痕，狰狞地横穿过他的脊背，一路向下，腰椎的地方有一个很明显的凹陷。  
“嗯……”  
布鲁斯调整了一下身体，有意避开了卡尔的手——直到现在，无意中被碰到那个旧伤仍然让他忍不住心生警惕。  
“你只是想拖到我睡着而已。”  
“我不是。”  
“你其实也不知道他是谁。”  
“我知道。”  
“你只是在强装脸面。”  
“闭嘴。”  
说话间，卡尔的手已经溜到了布鲁斯的腰侧。  
“借口，现在根本不是休息了。”  
“那是你自找的。”  
他的牙齿轻轻略过布鲁斯的肩膀，刚好让布鲁斯因为略微的痒缩起来，然后他又趁机靠近了布鲁斯。  
“呃……不知羞耻的混蛋。”  
卡尔的硬物正凶狠地戳在布鲁斯紧密的腹肌上，这让他忍不住用恶狠狠的语气小声咒骂了一句。  
“我当然，但你也好不到哪儿去。”  
“嘶！”  
布鲁斯威胁的嘶声却没能阻止卡尔一把扯下他的内裤，那只大手也一下子覆盖了他的一瓣屁股。  
“你要搞砸了，克拉克，你绝对没听出来他是谁。”  
布鲁斯勉强说完完整的句子，已经有些力不从心。  
“你以为用了这么多年的激将法还管用？”  
卡尔的声音里带上了一丝嘲笑，布鲁斯便打了个哆嗦——手指头已经伸进他的后穴里了。  
“轻着点儿，你要给我按摩！”  
“这不用你说。”  
“顺便告诉我你的发现。”  
“……没问题。”  
……  
布鲁斯汗津津地喘着粗气，在卡尔释放在他体内的一瞬间有所放松，任由卡尔似乎完全没有变软的东西从他身体里退出来。  
一双手搂过他的腰，轻轻在那里的肌肉上按摩——他已经习惯了这样的服务，每次性事之后，卡尔都不会忘了安抚一下布鲁斯吱嘎作响着抗议的腰。  
“我说了你可不准起床出门。”  
“除非我想直接死在外面。”  
“那声音应该是达米安的，布鲁斯。”  
“你说什么？！”  
男人一下子支起半个身体，扭头在黑暗中看着他。  
“救你的神秘人，是达米安，另外马上躺好——如果你不想明天捂着你的腰抱怨的话。”  
“我才没那么弱。”  
“腰上还贴着止疼的人也这么说，”卡尔的手略过布鲁斯腰上的止疼，轻轻揉了一下，“这样行不行？”  
“唔……”布鲁斯答应着，却仍然维持着原来的姿势，“听着，我得下去一趟。”  
“不，不行，你食言了，”卡尔的声音变得有点恼怒，“你说了不会起来的。”  
“我只是答应了不会起床出门，克拉克，重读在于“出门”。”  
“我讨厌你玩文字游戏。”  
“我以为你好歹是记者。”  
布鲁斯伸手拂去卡尔按揉的手，正欲坐起，却被一把拉回床上。  
“嘶——”布鲁斯被这不容反抗的力道弄疼了，摔在床铺上时腰上的止疼也差点被撕下来，“克拉克，你想害死我吗？”  
“看你这么精神……”  
布鲁斯心里一紧——卡尔的硬物就顶在他的后穴上。  
“别这样，听我……唔嗯——啊……”  
“上你一次当，难不成还想骗我两次三次？”  
卡尔愠怒的声音从身后传来，动作却一刻也没停下。  
事实证明卡尔在和他的相处中也逐渐有了自己的手段，尽管这一次试图让卡尔停下，布鲁斯还是忍不住沉溺在恰到好处的性爱中。  
最后几下冲刺搞得他丢盔弃甲，只发出了微弱的哼声——卡尔许久没有和他做过这么多次了，多到尽管他的阴茎在高潮时硬得发疼，但却连一点可怜巴巴的稀溜溜的液体都射不出来。  
身后的人松了口气，退出时也已经不再硬得戳人。  
“你要害死我了。”  
布鲁斯说着，已经连动动手指头的力气都没有了。  
“是你反应过激了。”  
身后的男人亲了一下他的脖子，转眼间又在他腰上换了新的止疼。  
“现在马上给我滚下去，给我洗澡，把这恶心的床单给我换了。”  
“你也有份。”  
“种马也这么说。”  
“是你先不识好歹。”  
“够了，我恨死你了，克拉克。”  
“嗯，我也爱你。”  
“……说什么疯话。”  
片刻，浴室里就响起水声。  
卡尔感觉自己给布鲁斯洗了半天的澡，抬头却只看见布鲁斯仍然睁着眼睛。  
“……你怎么不睡？”  
“睡不着。”  
“……我真后悔告诉你他是达米安。”  
“哼。”  
布鲁斯皱了皱眉头，闭上眼睛，眼皮却还是在不停地抖动。  
零星的水声被卡尔的声音再度压过。  
“我一直没听说过达米安的消息，你为什么……”  
“他走了。”  
“我当然知道他走了。”  
“我也不清楚他去了哪里。”  
“这怎么可能，你是……”  
“但我不想，我不想知道他去了哪儿。”  
卡尔用惊愕的神情看了他一眼，一瞬间，他们都沉默了。  
“他对你做了什么？”  
“布鲁斯……？”  
再抬头，发现布鲁斯已经睡着了，脑袋沉沉地垂下来，碎发里隐约可见银白色的一两根。  
“别装了，看你那眼皮抖的。”  
卡尔并没有停顿多久，就推了布鲁斯一把。  
“看来我需要限制你使用所有的超能力。”  
“所以我只是想知道他到底对你做了什么。”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“我不知道，他是个很有主意的小鬼，任性，而且和你一样固执。”  
“哼。”  
“我知道他和你闹得很僵……”  
“你想多了，我们连见面都没有，何谈闹得很僵？”  
“够了，布鲁斯，我不该问这么多的。”  
卡尔一边说着，一边用花洒冲干净了布鲁斯头发上的泡沫——他很清楚布鲁斯有没有真的生气，显然布鲁斯现在虽然谈不上生气，却绝对算得上心情很差。  
“我们最后见面时，他差点杀了我。”  
布鲁斯伸手擦净脸上的水，睫毛上还挂着小水珠。  
“什么时候的事？”  
“你在……监狱里的时候，嘶，轻点，你弄疼我了。”  
卡尔轻轻换了个姿势抱着布鲁斯，小心翼翼地看了一眼他的腰。  
“抱歉。”  
被擦干净的布鲁斯又换上了浴袍，让卡尔吹干了头发之后回到了温暖的被窝。  
几乎不透光的房间和舒适温暖的环境都不能让他安然入睡，即使卡尔仍然在习惯性地给他按摩，让他很快从腰疼中缓解过来，今晚也注定是不眠之夜。  
那件事距离他后来被布莱尼亚克的老部下抓走前后不过一个月的时间，就在他和卡尔之间的关系被众人传开后不久。  
那一天是糟糕的一天，好在达米安从来不会对阿福动手，也仅仅是给阿福用了强力麻醉剂。  
即使是过去发生的那一切，仍不足以让他相信达米安会对自己做出这种事，也许他也无意中冲撞了达米安的底线。  
在那间狭窄的地下室里，达米安的陷阱让他浑身血流不止。  
他永远也忘不了当他用所有能用上的装备逃出那间囚室，却仅仅是掉进另外一个圈套。  
精神毒素，混合一些他耳熟能详的配方，竟把他拉进了一直也无法出来的噩梦，即使是他的意志力，也是徒劳。  
达米安在一天之内几乎耗尽了他的生命力，那一天他突然意识到，他对卡尔的感情已经变成了大多数人伤害他的理由——包括达米安。  
也许正是这个认知终于让他的身体停止了抵抗，在达米安的嘲笑声中，他的世界变成了一片黑暗。  
后来的事他不算了解，只知道自己好像陷入深不见底的黑暗足足有一个世纪，再次醒来时他像是溺水的人终于得救，那时他仍然在达米安折磨他的那个密室里，电击复苏的设备就扔在他身旁，还有两个空的注射器。  
检测到里面的东西是毒素的解药，但布鲁斯并没有时间耽搁，大都会惨剧后，他不敢再耽误一天的夜巡。  
那件事也渐渐被埋没在记忆的沙尘之下，直到今天。  
TBC


	14. 回忆(下)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了了解事情的原貌，卡尔找到了达米安，这对于达米安来说是一次出乎意料的见面。

一大早，叫醒达米安的是有节奏的敲门声。  
他从自己简陋的床上坐起来，看着狼藉的地板和旁边堆着一摞卷宗的桌子上堆满的乱七八糟的包装袋和一次性餐盒。  
这么快就追来了吗？  
揉了一把乱糟糟的头发，他把枕头下的电棍别在后腰，光着脚就下了地。  
又一串敲门声过去后，是短暂的沉寂，他伸手拉住了门锁，心里倒数了几个数，突然一把拉开门，电棍毫不客气地打在来客的脖子上，却被抓住。  
达米安向后跳开，来人的眼镜“啪嗒”一声掉在地上，不幸折断了腿。  
电棍被扔在一边，达米安已经戴上了他带着尖刺的手套，光着脚站在一片狼藉的地板上，随时准备出击。  
来人却只是弯下身子把掉在地上的眼镜捡起来，在眼前比划了一下，似乎咕哝了一句什么，才抬起头来。  
“是你？”  
达米安惊得瞪大眼睛。  
“看来让你赔我眼镜是不可能了。”  
来人顺手把眼镜丢在一旁的柜子上，皱着眉头看了一眼狼藉的地面。  
“有小偷进来了吗？还是昨晚开了派对？”  
“你来干什么？”达米安仍然半弓着后背，一只手伸向腰带上的暗格，“我以为你死了，所以你还是逃走了？”  
“没有的事，放轻松，小子，”卡尔站在门口，举起空空的两手，“我并不是来找你麻烦的。”  
“我知道，因为我最了解布鲁斯·韦恩，你希望我能帮忙对付他？”  
“不，当然不是为了这个，”门口的人看起来完全没有做出什么防卫的架势，只是垂下两只手，“看上去你需要个housekeeper之类的。”  
达米安沉默地看着似乎根本没有把自己当外人的卡尔，内心升起了巨大的疑团。  
这些年，他好像错过了很多事。  
卡尔的确被达米安乱得不像话的住处给吓了一跳，尤其是看到桌子上堆放的乱七八糟的食品包装，他猜想达米安一定过了一段很艰难的生活。  
猜想这些年男孩应该只是孑然一身，没有人照顾，说不定布鲁斯在失去阿福的那段时间也过得如此颓唐。  
达米安似乎不太习惯，也跟着手忙脚乱地收拾了一阵，对于卡尔似乎也仍然没有放松警惕。  
不大的安全屋他们却收拾了一个上午，等到全都整理完毕的时候，达米安一屁股坐在吱嘎作响的木头地板上，背靠着墙壁，灌了一口冷水。  
“你怎么来这儿的？”  
“我和布鲁斯住在一起。”  
卡尔抱着双臂，用尽量自然的语气回答着，顺便用余光瞥了一眼坐在地上的达米安。  
“你……和他住在一起？怎么回事？！”  
“这是个很长的故事，不过告诉你之前我有个条件。”  
“什么条件？”  
“等我向你解释完之后，你要告诉我，你们之间究竟发生了什么。”  
看着沉默不语的达米安，卡尔耐心地等待他的回答。  
“为什么？这和你好像没关系。”  
“当然，不过布鲁斯也已经知道那天救他的人是你了，为此他昨天并没有睡个好觉。”  
“你是在说这全都要怪我出手救他吗？”  
“如果你不救他，他会死的，我想这不该是个责备，这是感谢。”  
“感谢？免了，我只是……”  
腹中传来一声咕噜的叫唤，达米安站起身来，却被卡尔拉住手腕。  
“不吃点像样的东西吗？”  
……  
达米安承认这几乎是这几年来他吃过的最正常的一顿饭。  
他并不知道卡尔有一手还算不错的厨艺，但此时他仅仅顾得上埋头在餐桌上狼吞虎咽。  
“你和他很多地方都不像，倒是口味很像。”  
达米安发出了一声吞咽的声音，顺手抓起一块餐巾擦了擦嘴。  
“饿了吃什么都一样。”  
“有趣，”卡尔的嘴角勾了一下，“类似的话他也说过。”  
“我不是他。”  
“当然。”  
卡尔没有继续说下去——这几年杳无音信之后，达米安的脸甚至更像是从前的布鲁斯了，甚至连阴郁的感觉都一模一样。  
达米安在吃饭的时候听了卡尔向他简单解释了事情的来龙去脉，心中略有惊讶但是并没有表现出来。  
“你想看看他吗？”  
在达米安收拾干净之后，卡尔随便地翘着腿坐在椅子，一脸轻松地看着他。  
果不其然看见达米安摇了摇头，脸上却是犹豫的神情。  
“他……他怎么样？”  
许久，年轻人深吸了一口气，好像鼓起了勇气一般看向卡尔。  
“我这里有几张他最近的照片。”  
卡尔从口袋里掏出几张照片，递给达米安。  
迟疑了一下，年轻却已经有点粗糙的手接过了那几张照片。  
“阿福过生日的时候是唯一拍照留念的机会，布鲁斯并不喜欢拍照，我想这个你应该很清楚的。”  
看见达米安轻微有些发抖的手，卡尔补充了一句。  
“这些可以留给你，不过我真的想知道你们之间到底……”  
“我差点杀了他，那是我们最后一次见面。”  
“……这我也知道，他不愿意告诉我更多细节了。”  
“为什么？这对你来说不是很重要的事，不是吗？”  
达米安把照片放进了自己的抽屉，从冰箱里拿出一瓶劣质啤酒，自顾自地喝起来。  
“我并不希望看见他心神不宁，他看上去很矛盾，我不相信他只是单纯的不想原谅你……”  
“那是可以预见的事，我已经不再是他的儿子了——迪克才是。”  
“那不代表他和你真的没关系了——你知道的。”  
“你到底想说什么？”  
“你看到了他的情况——事实是他不能总是这样把自己的生命拿来当拯救别人的赌注了，你救了他一命，应该能看得出这个问题。”  
“他认定的事没有人能改变，不是吗？”  
“我并没有要你帮忙改变他的想法。”  
“所以？”  
“你打算留下来吗？”  
“……我只是暂时回来……看看阿福，我很快会离开的。”  
“那就留下来，他需要一个人随时掌握他的状态，在他附近，这样当他遇到危险的时候就不会是独自一人。”  
“你要我跟踪蝙蝠侠？”  
达米安的笑声里充满了无奈。  
“不是跟踪，他需要帮助。”  
“罗宾已经死了。”  
“这和罗宾的工作不一样，我也绝不是在要求你当他的跟班——我知道当他的跟班要忍受他多少古怪的脾气。”  
达米安用有点异样的眼神看了卡尔一眼。  
“这不奇怪，他很挑食，而且生活习惯一塌糊涂，”卡尔耸了耸肩，“我真惊讶他居然挺过了阿福不在的……”  
一时语塞，两人都不说话了。  
“是啊，难以置信。”  
许久，达米安主动打破了沉默，猛灌了一口啤酒。  
“说来你可能不信，他甚至学会了做一些简单的吃的——在阿福卧床的那段时间。”  
“为什么不信？那是阿福，他可以为了阿福学着做他最不擅长的事。”  
“你和他一样喜欢阿福。”  
“是的，但我和他不一样，我没法光明正大去看阿福。”  
“你可能只是不能光明正大去见布鲁斯，但阿福应该不会拒绝你的。”  
“也许吧，但我为什么要自找没趣呢。”  
“我以为你觉得是你救了阿福，他只是害死了阿福。”  
“我是这么觉得，不过那是很久以前的事了。”  
“因为他差点死在你手里，所以你……”  
“我认为你应该明白那种感觉，你曾经看着他在你眼前越来越衰弱，不是吗？”  
“那感觉可不一样，我至少知道我可以让他继续喘气。”  
“他的心跳停了。”  
达米安把空瓶子放在一边，一缕头发凌乱地耷拉下来，看起来有点颓唐。  
“他没有在装死，我只能听见毫无起伏的心脏测控仪发出的声音。”  
“你一定对他做了很残忍的事？”  
“那时候我也是刚知道你们的关系，我以他为耻，我甚至觉得他是个受虐狂，我对他用的致幻剂验证了我的猜想，他一直在试图和你抗衡，却不介意被你那么粗暴地对待，他对你的身体依赖——我当时觉得他疯了。”  
“我也觉得他是个受虐狂，而且我从来没怀疑过。”  
“他只是，太想要一切都正常地进行下去，他认为那是他的义务，他必须这么做……但事实是他做不到，但那根本不该算是他的错。”  
“你好像终于明白了一些事。”  
“长途旅行的好处。”  
“不过你可混得不怎么样。”  
“别提这个，拜托。”  
“怎么？惹了什么麻烦？”  
“我永远避免不了被卷入阴谋，也许只要我还没放弃帮人一把，就没法避免这种事。”  
“后悔你的好心？”  
“只是我不够聪明，我可能永远也不能像他那样做个出色的侦探。”  
“看来他心跳停下的时候，你确实很害怕，也确实想了很多？”  
“我没有，”达米安走到桌前坐下，“我不相信他会死，可能因为原来发生的那些事，我越来越觉得这只是什么后备计划。”  
“你只是不想承认他会死罢了，事实是，他是个普通人，他没有什么瞬间扭转局面的能力——如果你把他捆在地下室，还给他用了致幻剂的话。”  
“很不幸他没有想我想象的那样突然偷袭然后借机逃跑，我知道我是产生了一个很蠢的想法……所以我马上给他急救，我以为这回他真的要死在我手上了。”  
“感觉如何？”  
“我承认我想过很多次杀他的事，但真正杀了他的感觉我不想再感受一次。”  
“你看，你现在真的和他有点像了——尤其是在照顾自己的方面。”  
达米安有些不解地看着卡尔。  
“布鲁斯的腰，因为他总是这么不要命地夜巡，他要忍受全天的腰疼，他的腰椎损伤是永久性的，我的建议是让他多在床上躺着休息，不过很显然他和你一样不听话。”  
“已经到了这种地步吗？”  
“你大概不知道他那次是怎么受伤的？”  
“我只是偶然在他附近。”  
“他几乎不能后仰，所以他现在更习惯从背后无声放倒罪犯，但那天他刚好被发现了，本能后仰是为了躲过攻击，但他的腰疼到不能动弹，结果才被人那么轻易打伤。”  
“……没什么办法吗？他……”  
“这是能修复的最好状态了，至少不影响他正常生活。”  
达米安眨巴了两下眼睛，眼中的失落一闪而过。  
“后悔也没有用了，他的心伤永远比那两节断了的腰椎更疼。”  
“反正我们谁也跑不了，你伤害了他，我背叛了他。”  
“是啊，谁也跑不了。”  
他们相视一笑，却颇有些苦涩。  
……  
“你今天去干什么了？”  
布鲁斯并没有阻止卡尔搂着他的温暖臂膀——事实上他实在是太习惯这样了，鉴于每一天都是被卡尔这样抱着入睡。  
“嗯？”  
“你错过了午餐，我以为你终于打算逃跑了。”  
“氪石炸弹开关可在你手里。”  
“你知道光是逃跑不足以让我用那个。”  
“那好吧，你看上去像是在怂恿我，侦探。”  
“氪石抑制器不会允许你离开哥谭的。”  
“哼，心机，氪石炸弹都不能让你放下心，狡猾的家伙。”  
“我不像你，我并不能有粗心大意的机会。”  
“听着，我讨厌你这张嘴。”  
“这是你以前变得比我更能言善辩的原因吗？”  
“我几时……”  
“你骂我圣母，我真的差点就信了。”  
“噢，闭嘴吧你。”  
一个颇有侵略性的吻之后，布鲁斯果然不再说话，只是上气不接下气地喘了几下。  
“或许我应该庆祝一下你每天晚上还能活着回来。”  
“滚你的，克拉克，”被抱在怀里的布鲁斯用力咬了一下卡尔的胳膊，抗议却在卡尔眼中有些可爱了，“我能搞定那些人渣，别忘了我还打得你站不起来。”  
“今天夜巡很顺利？”  
“当然，上次只是一时失手。”  
“好了，你天下无敌，是吧？”  
“去你的吧，少酸我。”  
TBC


	15. 模拟现实

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯发现了卡尔的一点小动作，但他并没有来得及搞清楚卡尔的意图。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，慎入

“啊……啊哈……嗯唔……”  
又一个夜晚，刚好是两人都有些兴致勃勃的一天，卡尔和从前的很多次一样，爱抚着布鲁斯身上的每一寸皮肤。  
不过今天的布鲁斯似乎不太满意。  
“唔……快，快点儿……克拉克，你……”  
他频繁地催促着卡尔加快速度，事实上他很清楚地感觉到卡尔的心思今天并没有在性爱上，至于这个笨蛋到底在想什么，布鲁斯不得而知。  
最让他受不了的是，卡尔那根又硬又热的老二明明就戳得他难以自持，却完全不在行地抽插着，布鲁斯期待着的那一下深入还迟迟不到，身后的人也没有发出什么声音。  
这可不像卡尔，布鲁斯很清楚卡尔从来都没有所谓的不应期。  
卡尔感觉到脸上又一股热浪扩散开来——他觉得自己的脑袋都要爆炸了。  
布鲁斯一直在催他，一切的动作都在暗示他，现在他的爱人已经忍不住了，急需他的安慰。  
但他还不能就这样放开力量。  
眼下他正在一点点扫描布鲁斯的身体，寻找他肌肉上的断裂和伤痕，而刚刚他已经发现了几处——受伤的时间太久远了，现在只是留下了一道明显的痕迹。  
那是布鲁斯的一部分痛苦之源，旧伤像是一个贪婪的恶魔，蚕食着布鲁斯的身体。  
布鲁斯在几个月前发现了达米安一直在暗中保护他，回来之后很直接地问卡尔那是不是他的主意。  
卡尔也知道自己没办法瞒过去，就如实交代了，没想到布鲁斯也没有大发雷霆，他们当晚甚至还享受了一次舒爽的性爱。  
后来，布鲁斯似乎对于达米安的事选择了继续假装毫不知情，而阿福不知道什么时候竟然突然知道了达米安回来的消息，还要他帮忙给达米安带个口信，说是让达米安回来庄园看看。  
大概没想到阿福会这样表示，达米安听到消息的那一刻眼神都在发光，第二天就果真回来了。  
无意中被他撞见了正在爬窗子的达米安，男孩似乎很紧张，马上朝他比了一个“嘘”的手势。  
卡尔一看，马上知道达米安在干什么——原来是想要看一眼布鲁斯，那天男孩来的早，再加上布鲁斯自从五十岁生日之后就不再那么早早地起床了，所以达米安有幸能在不惊动他父亲的状况下好好看他一眼。  
达米安才离开，布鲁斯就起床了，卡尔于是猜测那天布鲁斯根本没有睡着，只是在假装睡着，好让达米安好好看他一眼。  
“既然不怪他，为什么不告诉他？”  
卡尔挑着眉毛看着布鲁斯，一脸不解。  
“我不想和他说话。”  
布鲁斯转过头，倔强道。  
卡尔暗暗叹了口气，心想也许这别扭的关系不会这么快就缓和了，好在达米安这么多年之后也足够懂事，不会再企图更多的什么。  
“我父亲永远都不会原谅我的，我知道。”  
达米安在卡尔又一次去看望他，并且给他带去阿福的点心时，很冷静地说。  
再后来，卡尔在蝙蝠洞打扫地面的时候突然心血来潮打开了蝙蝠洞的密室。  
抱着一点点罪恶感仔细寻找了密室里的东西，最终发现了一盘藏得极其隐蔽的录像。  
趁布鲁斯不在，他看了那盘录像，然后用了好久的时间后悔自己没来由的好奇心。  
录像里是一个完全不可能发生的事件。  
至少，再看到她时，卡尔觉得自己一定是出了幻觉，但是没错，那就是露易丝。  
只不过，大都会惨剧完全变了样子。  
在得知露易丝被绑架的时候，克拉克第一时间就赶到现场，也仍然是毁灭日出现在他眼前，他被吓了一跳，然后为了保护附近的人把毁灭日揍上天。  
看到这儿时卡尔几乎可以猜到后面的事了。  
但他正要关掉录像时，突然听见布鲁斯微弱的声音，他以为自己被发现了，可是环顾四周仍然只有录像在继续播放。  
终于，他看见了难以置信的一幕——毁灭日，竟然是布鲁斯。  
这时候他们已经快要接近大气层了，布鲁斯也早已经气息奄奄。  
克拉克停了下来，抓住他的身体。  
“笨……笨蛋，那个房间……”  
“你说什么？布鲁斯，你为什么会……”  
克拉克马上把布鲁斯抱住，从高空降落，怀中的人因为温暖似乎恢复了一点点说话的力气。  
“房……房间里有，恐惧毒气和……气态氪……他是……故意要……”  
布鲁斯的声音渐渐微弱，他感觉到了对方身上越来越弱的体征。  
“喂，坚持住，布鲁斯，你……这不是你，布鲁斯，你不该这么鲁莽。”  
他哽咽着，却只能眼看着布鲁斯越来越衰弱。  
“来……来不及了……我……”  
录像到了这里就一下子断了，卡尔仓皇地站起来，抹了一把脸——有点湿乎乎的。  
布鲁斯这个疯子。  
他在心里悄悄骂了一句，找了个机会去问阿福。  
“这是布鲁斯老爷的模拟现实录像……怎么会在你手里？”  
“什么，什么模拟现实？”  
一头雾水的卡尔还是第一次知道了布鲁斯还有这种东西，模拟现实的录像，在阿福向他解释之后，他突然意识到布鲁斯用来惩罚自己的手段还真是多种多样。  
比如这个什么模拟现实，他可以用那个机器实现自己的意志。  
这盘录像是众多录像中成功的一个，而这个系列的录像也有个名称——还给我的朋友他的人生。  
当时的布鲁斯终于成功时，由于模拟机器的副作用，已经处于瘫痪的状态。  
“我当时不得不联系闪电侠帮忙强制停止失控的机器，模拟让布鲁斯老爷身上的肌肉多处破裂，肌肉纤维病变——那害得他卧床一个多月，夜巡的事不得不先交给蝙蝠女和其他的同盟。”  
阿福向他解释着，表情也没有什么波动，但是卡尔能感觉到事情的严重程度。  
这也是今晚他心不在焉的原因——他想要找到那些因为模拟现实造成的伤害，从阿福的描述中他推测那对于人类来说应该是永久的伤害。  
而现在他还没有扫描完布鲁斯的全身，就已经发现了超过十处肌肉断层的痕迹。  
“克拉克？你……你在干什么！”  
被卡尔若有若无地一下弄得心神不宁，焦虑不安的布鲁斯忍不住回头，却看见卡尔的眼睛发出的淡紫色——那是透视视线，他跟熟悉那个。  
卡尔有些尴尬地收回视野，抓着布鲁斯两只胳膊的双手放开，马上又抱住了似乎有些不安的男人。  
“没什么，我……我找个东西。”  
“找什么？你把话……唔！呜啊——说……说清楚。”  
“你……你不是催我快点……快点吗？”  
卡尔说着，一边朝着自己最熟悉的位置——布鲁斯的快感点撞过去，引起他低沉的呻吟。  
“我……我就是，找一下你最舒服的那个位置。”  
说着，又用力顶弄了两下，果然感觉到被抱紧的人剧烈地颤抖。  
“不……不对……你不是早就记着那儿了吗？”  
尽管被这几下认真地抽插弄得意识昏沉，布鲁斯仍然感觉到卡尔话里的破绽。  
“只是……确认一下。”  
卡尔并不想留给布鲁斯追问的机会，他的手下滑到布鲁斯的腰侧，在那里轻轻摆弄了一下，就试着插进了整根——通常他都不急于这样，但是这一次他让布鲁斯等了太久了。  
而且，这样快点让布鲁斯耗尽力气，就能让他没时间考虑自己的异常了。  
操心过度的人总是不会停下来，除非你想办法让他累到懒得思考。  
事实证明这一招确实有效，在卡尔更大幅度的抽插中，布鲁斯甚至没有停下拉长了的呻吟声，微微的疼痛也马上被快感取代，他的手开始仓皇地乱摸，难耐地抓着自己胸上的那两个小点。  
“别那么用力，它们要被你抓坏了。”  
卡尔开玩笑地说着，知道布鲁斯已经没法再分散注意力考虑他刚刚为什么要用透视了，索性也集中精力投入到性爱中去。  
几次大开大合地冲撞之后，卡尔听见了布鲁斯近乎哽咽的呻吟声，与此同时也感觉到那圈包裹着他的软肉前所未有地夹紧。  
卡尔像个野兽一样啃咬着布鲁斯的脖子，直到布鲁斯因为脖子上微微的疼痒转过头来，这使得卡尔又得寸进尺地啃咬着他的喉结。  
“还是想要比比谁能撑到最后吗？”  
听着布鲁斯隐忍的哼声，卡尔轻笑了一下，略退出一点，又是一次深入，仿佛要把自己的卵蛋也一并塞进去一样。  
“唔！呃啊……”  
这一下对布鲁斯来说可不轻，他一下子就呻吟出来，精液也射得到处都是。  
“你又输了，布鲁斯。”  
听见布鲁斯上气不接下气地喘息声，卡尔得意地趴在他耳边轻声说着，下腹一阵痒痒的感觉传来。  
一阵肿胀感过后是铺天盖地的快感，布鲁斯听见卡尔低沉的声音，也同时闭上了眼睛。  
许久，卡尔的手才终于摸上了他的大腿——在他意志昏沉，两条腿还在不停打颤的时候，一把把他打横抱起来。  
他的左腿还毫无着落地悬空着，刚被扩张过度的后穴似乎有什么东西流过。  
“嗯……唔，克拉克……”  
他意识不清地叫唤一声，已经被抱进浴室里——卡尔要给他清理身体了。  
热气腾腾的浴室，温柔地清洗，带着熟悉香味的洗发水，水流刚好的花洒——这一切都让他满意。  
如果不是卡尔仍然时不时地用手挑拨他本来已经半软的性器的话。  
他张了张嘴，最后还是放弃了阻止的打算，任由卡尔在他身上乱摸。  
偶尔会是这样，卡尔在浴室里面看见他尚未完全退去的高潮余韵，会忍不住在明晃晃的灯暖下爬进他的浴缸再来一次。  
从浴室里出来时，卡尔满意地抱着熟睡的布鲁斯——终于在浴室里又来了一发之后，他实在是忍不住，沉沉睡去了。  
布鲁斯身上的永久性旧伤太多了。  
卡尔细致地扫描了半个小时，才算是了解了布鲁斯身上那些隐藏的脆弱的地方。  
才被放下在床上，布鲁斯就转了个身，习惯性地避开床灯的光，安静睡去。  
卡尔熄了灯，深吸了一口气——布鲁斯身上的味道让他安心，那足以让他心中偶尔喧嚣的讨厌声音偃旗息鼓。  
但今天他不能入睡。  
布鲁斯身上永远无法去除的疤痕在他眼前晃来晃去，让他有些心神不宁。  
亲密的接触总是会带给他新的发现，比如——那具人类的身体并不会因为超级英雄的名号就停止衰老。  
有时他有点讨厌自己的超能力，因为如果不是因为这些能力，他一定不会觉得布鲁斯老得有那么明显。  
这个月，布鲁斯的白头发多了三根，卡尔痛恨自己这种该死的细致。  
多年前看不清楚他的真心，现在却又把一些没必要的事看得太清楚。  
眨了两下眼睛，还是毫无睡意，一条胳膊却直接攀上来——是布鲁斯。  
这是布鲁斯的习惯，在卡尔看来这也是一个信号——他的爱人做噩梦了，或者仅仅是没有安全感。  
卡尔没有翻身，于是布鲁斯很快就整个地攀在他身上，卡尔能感觉到他微凉的四肢，伸出一只手放在布鲁斯身上，听见攀在他身上的人舒适地发出轻微的鼾声。  
他小心地翻身，面向布鲁斯，睡梦中的人也好像有知一样，靠住他的身体。  
只轻轻弯下脖子，卡尔温热的唇就印在布鲁斯的额头。  
听着布鲁斯又开始变得深重沉缓的呼吸，他也终于闭上了眼睛。  
TBC


	16. 重创(上)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次无妄之灾，给布鲁斯留下了不能完全愈合的伤口，但也让布鲁斯和达米安之间的情感更加清楚了一些。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，重口慎入

“布鲁斯老爷？您还需要什么吗？”  
又是一次夜巡，阿福守在蝙蝠电脑前，和布鲁斯保持着联系。  
“阿福，去休息吧——我马上就回去。”  
布鲁斯落在一个屋顶上，看着夜灯笼罩下逐渐要陷入沉寂的城市，嘴角有一丝微微上扬的弧度。  
“晚安，布鲁斯老爷，肯特少爷在等您，您回来时摇摇铃铛，我会把您的夜宵端上来。”  
“谢谢你，阿福。”  
布鲁斯切断了通讯，听见风吹斗篷的声音，回头却不见人影。  
大概是达米安。  
想着，布鲁斯看了一眼时间。  
一点，该回庄园了。  
最近卡尔一直在和他争论他的回家时间——他知道这是在为他的身体考虑，但是他并不想退让一步。  
很简单，他还有太多事都没有做，放手？不可能的。  
脚下发力，他从屋顶跳下，落在一只滴水兽上，却突然脚下一空。  
爆炸声让他的耳朵还在不断嗡鸣，落下的一瞬，多年的经验告诉他这是个陷阱，一瞬间启动的保护措施让他免于被炸得支离破碎。  
街上的车警在狂响着，他反手向身后掷了一枚蝙蝠镖，听见一声金属碰撞的声音，接着就是呼啸而过的风声，他侧身欲躲，胳膊上却传来一阵刺痛。  
他嘶了一声，发现胳膊上已经被划了一道深深的伤口，血腥味很快地在空气中扩散开来。  
从空中俯冲过来的身影还是被他捕捉到了，一截熟悉的棍影落下，他抬起护手挡下，一只脚不偏不倚地踩中他的膝盖，他就听见了骨头的脆响。  
咬着牙，他敲了一下刚刚受到突然袭击的膝盖，使错位的关节归位，却没能阻止疼痛在腿上蔓延。  
“达米安……”  
……  
卡尔从梦中惊醒，抬头看了一眼钟表。  
一点半。  
刚刚惊醒他的声音应该是爆炸声，而布鲁斯直到现在也没有回来，也许是遇上麻烦了。  
打开窗户，卡尔的身影一瞬间就消失在夜空中。  
才出来，却被一阵强超声波干扰了，源头在州北，卡尔皱了皱眉头，便循着声波去了。  
这个情况他没法专心去救布鲁斯，首先还是要排除这些干扰——啧，哥谭反派？蝙蝠侠还在他们就永远会闹下去。  
越接近声源就越难以忍受那种尖利的声音，人类听不见，但对他来说就尖利得快要刺破耳膜。  
巨大的冲击力把发射声波的装置撞了个粉碎，耳边也一下子安静下来，卡尔便不屑地皱了皱眉头。  
“哼，人类。”  
正要离开，却狠狠撞在一道屏障上，一阵麻木。  
一种极其厌恶的感觉朝他袭来，本能地感觉到自己触碰到的是魔法，顿时有种不祥的预感。  
但是开透视检查附近的区域已经来不及了，当红光笼罩了整个魔法区域的时候，一阵虚弱袭击了他。  
是圈套，现在布鲁斯真的有麻烦了。  
从地上急忙爬起来，卡尔意识到自己时间不多了，如果不能再自己还能使用超能力的时间内尽快打开这层屏障，他就没办法离开这个地方了。  
……  
布鲁斯死死盯着眼前的人，确认他的确就是达米安无疑。  
只是，状态似乎非常不对，像是被什么控制了一样。  
“哈，惊讶吗？你不会以为我就真的这样罢休了吧？”  
“你是谁？”  
“老糊涂了吗？还是说我上一次留给你的印象不够深？”  
两枚飞镖朝布鲁斯飞过来，在他躲过的一瞬间爆炸，震得他的伤口隐隐作痛。  
一股奇怪的气味飘进鼻孔，布鲁斯下意识地戴上空气过滤器，但为时已晚。  
“怎么，还在企图用你的小把戏寻求那一点点可怜的安全感？”  
达米安的声音渐渐模糊，好像回荡在山谷中重重叠叠的回音，模糊不清，甚至让人听起来让人头晕。  
睁眼，看到的已经不是刚才熟悉的哥谭街道。  
“如何？这样可以让你想起来吗？”  
达米安走到他面前，笑容已经变得无比狰狞。  
尽管清楚自己是中了毒，但再次看到当时的场景还是让布鲁斯感受到了如潮水一般的恐惧。  
在多年之前，这是达米安对他所做之事——那是足以让他们在心中封存一生的禁区。  
——————————————————————————————  
看到杰森又活生生站在他眼前当时已经让他惊异不已——当年四十三岁的身体已经不足以抵抗一个被复活甚至被拉斯训练强化过的年轻的……前罗宾。  
杰森并没有保留丝毫，他的左臂中了两颗子弹之后已经血流如注，杰森就用枪托砸坏了他的头盔。  
脑袋上一阵钝痛之后，布鲁斯开始有些意识不清，面对接踵而至的拳脚也只能且战且退。  
但他在留意杰森的重要部位，计划着如何才能一下子把他放倒，不幸的是，他的孤注一掷并没有成功，反而把自己最弱的地方暴露给了杰森。  
腰上的一下重击让布鲁斯的眼前一下子就模糊了，刀扎在身上的痛都没能让他忽略腰上像被人拦腰斩断的痛苦。  
胸口挨了重重一脚，他掉进了冰冷刺骨的水里，很快浑身火辣辣的疼痛告诉他——那是海水。  
手才扳住装着冰冷海水的缸壁，一只脚就踩上来，他被狠狠按进水里，苦涩的味道灌进了口鼻。  
他挣扎着，直到被冻得昏昏沉沉，渐渐失去力气。  
杰森冷笑了两声就离开了，手骨骨折的布鲁斯为了离开那个冰冷的水缸几乎用尽了自己所有的力气。  
终于翻过来时，他只是无力地趴在地上，咳出一口咸涩的水之后，一股腥甜味在嘴里扩散。  
眼前一片模糊，他挣扎着站起，又重重摔倒。  
这使得他直到那只脚已经近在咫尺才意识到这里原来又有别人来访。  
“哇哦，看看我遇上了谁？”  
达米安的声音让他心里凉了半截，大感不妙，正要就地打滚离开这个危险的位置，粗钉子穿过肩膀的声音却率先进了他的耳朵。  
疼痛比声音来得慢一点，可惜被冻得迟钝的感官并没有减轻一点点那种痛楚。  
他低声嘶吼，感觉到踩在他肩膀上的脚又加了几分力道，才猛地抬起。  
被拎起来的时候他已经失去了挣扎的力气，只能眼睁睁看着那只力气丝毫不输给自己的手把他拖走。  
谁都知道蝙蝠侠手里有无穷无尽让人意想不到的小玩意儿，那些可以帮助他出奇制胜的东西，不过很显然在了解他的人这里，这些风险会在一开始就被降到最低。  
浑身的护甲都被拆掉，腰带被扔到一边之后，达米安给他草草穿了一件薄衣，不知道给他注射了什么乱七八糟的药物，就把他扔进一个筒状的空间里。  
“虚伪的家伙，你不是一直贯彻用恐惧来打败那些人吗？今天你也该尝尝你自己的恐惧了！”  
等周围开始作响时，布鲁斯才意识到自己被塞进了一个机器里。  
“达米安！不！不要！”  
他拍着机器的出口，却只能感觉到外面的声音越来越模糊。  
眼前的世界变得扭曲，他知道自己出现了幻觉，但却无能为力，挣扎的力气越来越小，脚腕上一阵冰凉，他被大力拖拽到更深处。  
他转过头来，喘息着发抖，却猛然对上那张熟悉的脸。  
超人？  
达米安听见了机器里的惨叫声，转头看了一下机器上的一个拉杆。  
这台机器是从布莱尼亚克的旧飞船里发现的，他并不能看懂机器上乱七八糟的外星语言，但有一点他看懂了。  
从前塞尼斯托曾经告诉过他关于“恐惧”的所有语言的写法，当然，他也会一点点氪星语言。  
他知道这台机器是用来实验人的最大化恐惧的，而且通常不会威胁到被实验者的生命。  
既然如此，那就让他尝尝极度的恐惧好了。  
一把把拉杆拉到最低位置时，达米安没有犹豫。  
他盯着向他逼近的卡尔，浑身的血液冰冷，他清楚这一切不是真的，但是仍然无法湮灭心中的恐惧。  
“淫荡的家伙，你想要我，不是吗？”  
布鲁斯死死地盯着越来越近的人影，开始思考如何脱离这个可怕的幻境。  
直到他亲眼看见卡尔身上伸出的无数只触手，恐惧开始慢慢吞噬他的内心。  
他躲开了一只触手，但浑身撕裂一般的疼痛让他渐渐失去了躲闪的力气，一只触手抓住了他的腰，冰冷的触感直接延伸进骨头。  
“不！啊！呃啊啊——！”  
衣服被撕碎的声音实在太过清楚，前所未有的危机感让布鲁斯本能地挣扎，却只是撕裂自己的伤口，血浸染了那些碎布料，一直蔓延到那些触手上。  
眼泪最终还是从倔强的蓝眼中滑落，疼痛逼迫他停止了挣扎，他能清楚地感觉到一个冰冷的东西从后穴进入身体，稍微尖锐的头部让他浑身发麻。  
无法阻止身体本能地起反应，他所能做的事只有尽力无视卡尔的嘲讽。  
“哈，你喜欢被这样对待，布鲁斯，我怎么早没发现？”他的眼中已经全都是嘲讽的笑意，“难道这是你和我作对的原因？因为你想要被打断腰，想要被操得站不起来？那你可真他妈是个欠操的婊子。”  
可无论如何，布鲁斯只是咬紧牙关，也同样针锋相对地瞪着卡尔。  
“呵，我也知道这样是远远满足不了你的，不过你需要让我先提起兴趣来。”  
卡尔捏住他的下颌，他甚至听见了自己的骨头在吱嘎作响。  
这是一个显示谁有决定地位的吻，布鲁斯被卡尔吻得喘不过气，狂野的舌头几乎夺走了他所有的空气，直到他的身体已经软绵绵的，无力地靠在正在侵犯他的罪魁祸首身上。  
“唔！”  
在那个庞然大物被强行塞进他嘴里时，布鲁斯的眼前仍然还是一片模糊，卡尔用触手在他的脸上喷水，他呛了几口之后就更加没有力气挣扎。  
“来吧，首先你得让它大到足够喂饱你那欠操的屁股，不是吗？”  
卡尔说着，又往前送了几分，直到他已经感觉到喉咙上的软肉都被顶到——这让他的咽喉开始剧烈地收缩，眼泪控制不住地流下来。  
那人轻佻地拍了两下他被撑得发酸的脸颊，抓住他的头发就开始抽送。  
那根凶器就这样在他嘴里越来越大，直到布鲁斯费尽全力也含不住半根，卡尔也似乎攀上了一个小高峰，抽出来的瞬间，浓稠的精液射了他一脸。  
终于得以喘息，布鲁斯已经来不及觉得恶心，大口大口地喘着粗气。  
不是真的，克拉克还在贝尔里夫，这只是为了让我崩溃……  
他的嘴被磨得麻木红肿，卡尔的手轻轻划过那里，刮下他睫毛上的白浊，塞进他嘴里。  
咸腥苦涩的味道在他嘴里晕染开，可是他却无法分散一点精力抵抗卡尔——他的后穴已经被触手玩弄出了啧啧水声，那些东西在他的体内灌油，强行清理他的身体之后，又粗暴地扩张，毫无章法的抽插之下仍然时不时捅到他的前列腺，早已让他浑身颤抖不止。  
接下来就是卡尔的折磨。  
卡尔似乎不介意和那些触手分享布鲁斯的身体，在那根已经因为口交大得吓人的巨物顶在布鲁斯仍旧在艰难吞食着两根触手的穴口时，他的眼中只剩下恐惧了。  
“不！不要！克拉克！啊！不——”  
此时达米安正心不在焉地在机器旁看着时间——突然听见机器里布鲁斯撕心裂肺的惨叫声，而且整个机器都发出了拍打一样奇怪的声音。  
有趣，他的声音已经消失了好一会儿了。  
他站起来看了一眼机器的内部监控，却完全没想到自己会被那一幕吓呆。  
布鲁斯的身体被强行摆成了几乎不可能的角度——他猜测布鲁斯的腰和左臂应该都断了才能摆出这样的姿势，更可怕的是，他看到一些纠缠在一起的怪状异物不断地塞进他体内，达米安不认为人类能够承受得了那种程度的折磨。  
打了个寒战的功夫，布鲁斯的声音已经微弱下去，又渐渐消失了。  
原本还在挣扎的右臂也不再动了，两只触手状的东西拉起他的脖子，达米安这才看到布鲁斯的脸。  
那双眼睛的瞳孔明显已经太大了。  
糟糕。  
达米安的脑子里顿时一片空白，马上按了停止运行的按钮，却完全没有作用，不得已之下，他开始拼命地砸那台机器的门。  
怎么会是这样？  
TBC


	17. 重创(下)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 达米安又一次重伤布鲁斯，在能够挽救局面的人赶到之后，事情的前因后果开始浮出水面。

布鲁斯摇摇头，强迫自己从过去记忆的幻觉中保持清醒。  
达米安的身影在视线中时隐时现，他只能凭感觉和经验躲闪，深知自己是在被进攻慢慢逼向更危险的区域却始终无法突破。  
每每想要狠下心来击倒对面的人，却都会马上意识到每一个方案都可能危及达米安的性命。  
达米安诡异的笑声让他更加确定这是一个被别有用心的人设计的阴谋，但被控制的达米安没有对疼痛的感觉，这让达米安的动作越来越危险了。  
他踩上旁边的矮沿，想要避开达米安的直接攻击，身旁的地面却突然裂开，一股颜色古怪的气体泄露出来，那让他不得不紧急用钩爪离开地面。  
但锐器刚好扎进了他的大腿，只是拽了一下，布鲁斯就吃痛地松开手，从半空落下。  
还没有站稳，蝙蝠镖就已经脱手——他知道达米安将要发起进攻，如今也只有发动攻击来转移对方的注意力。  
可是达米安根本没有躲开那进攻，反而直接抽出另一把刀就砍中了布鲁斯的脖子。  
达米安感觉到自己被巨大的虚无和不安全感包围。  
心中回荡的声音，愤怒狂野的低语，仿佛带着阴谋笑声，全都一股脑地涌进脑海。  
他陷入这样的状态似乎有一段时间了，从今天他在远处一直等到父亲准备要结束夜巡时开始，他好像被什么奇怪的东西击中了。  
这种黑暗茫然的感觉让他内心烦躁不已，他已经在这个像囚牢一样的地方横冲直撞了很久。  
直到一声刺破血肉的声音清楚地传进他的耳朵，眼前最先出现的是一抹不能再显眼的鲜红。  
那温热的液体几乎要灼烧掉他的双眼，让他忍不住捂住眼睛，吞下痛呼。  
直到眼前的人影就那么倒下去，甚至连哼都没哼一声，随之而来的是刀坠落在地上的刺耳响声。  
“父亲！”  
看着地上还在扩大范围的血泊，达米安惊叫着，哆哆嗦嗦地摸向自己身上的暗格，拿出绷带和火源，仓皇地蹲下来按住那血流不止的伤口。  
太大了，根本按不住，脖子旁边被砍了一个巨大的口子，这一下伤得太深，已经伤到了动脉。  
不知道什么时候在打斗中失去了手套，那只手碰到达米安的手，冰凉冰凉，没有一丝温度。  
“不……别……等，等一下，就会……”  
声音瞬间变得哽咽，达米安慌乱地扯开绷带，也不管奏不奏效，就给布鲁斯包扎。  
他听见布鲁斯微弱的喘息，洪水一样涌出眼眶的眼泪带来的是疯狂涌进大脑的回忆。  
——————————————————————————————  
那时的他在看见布鲁斯放大的无神的瞳孔后第一次觉得自己做的过分了。  
他用暴力拆下了机器的门，强迫它停止工作，可是打开门的一瞬间却闻到了可怕的气味。  
浓重的血腥味和刺鼻的焦味混在一起，向他一阵阵袭来的时候还带来了潮水一样的恐惧。  
里面的人一动不动，也根本没有像他本来应该的那样，奋力逃出来。  
达米安知道这一次事情糟糕透了，这种刺鼻的味道让他想吐，但还是伸手打算把布鲁斯拉出来。  
他探进了半个身子才勉强抓住布鲁斯的手，没什么温度但他也来不及担心，  
刚拉了一把，就听见骨头错位的声音，这让他不得不干脆爬进去，小心把布鲁斯半抱半拖拽地从机器里脱离出来。  
看见他裸露的身体上仅仅挂着的几条碎布条，达米安的心悬了起来，检查过身体之后，他彻底懵了。  
为什么父亲最大的恐惧是这样？  
他不是个愚钝的人，一边小心把布鲁斯转移到急救的台子上，他也突然意识到了这个残忍的现实。  
现实就是，父亲和超人之间的那些传闻是属实的，但人们说错了一点——父亲和超人的相处并不快乐。  
不仅不快乐，他可以看得到父亲受到的是什么样的对待——这让它成为了布鲁斯最大的恐惧。  
心跳停了。  
轻声的呓语终于忍不住放大，变得更加情绪化。  
“不，求您，不要离开……”  
达米安哽咽着呆坐在急救台前，感觉到手中紧握的那只手仅存的一点点温度。  
他狠狠抹了一把眼泪，拿出他的电棍，给布鲁斯的胸口加电压——这是最后的希望了。  
心情一直是紧张的，直到又听见布鲁斯艰难地吸了口气，喉咙里挤出一些让人听了头皮发麻的杂音。  
他不会照顾别人。  
笨拙地用调好温度的暖水给布鲁斯冲掉身上的血痂，他看见了父亲身上肆虐着的暴力的痕迹，地面马上被血水染红，可他却犯了难——他实在是太过羞愧，也不敢再碰他父亲饱受蹂躏的下体。  
一定被那氪星人做了很多过分的事吧。  
他在布鲁斯的床边掩面，只有布鲁斯心脏测控仪传来的有规律但缓慢沉重的心跳声能让他觉得有一丝安心。  
轻轻碰一下都会使得床上的人皱紧眉头，甚至痛苦地呻吟，他只能把药物轻轻敷在伤口上。  
站在布鲁斯的床前，他第一次有了悔意——这就是他的人生，荒唐的，残忍的青年时代，伤害了最不应该伤害的人。  
——————————————————————————————  
“父亲，不要……怎么……怎么会这样……”  
此时，达米安意识到自己又一次重伤了布鲁斯——最可怕的原来不是他打破了自己的誓言回到哥谭，而是他又一次伤害了布鲁斯。  
地上一层味道奇怪的毒气熏着他的眼睛，他眨眨眼，更加担心布鲁斯的情况。  
他手足无措地看着血流不止的布鲁斯，哽咽着，用更多的绷带包扎他的致命伤，血一层一层地渗透那些洁白的布，达米安的呼吸都因为紧张而急促。  
本来安静的布鲁斯却突然发出一声浑浊的嗓音。  
达米安突然迅速站起来用刀凭空挡了一下，反手向前突刺。  
“啊！”  
眼中还含着一汪眼泪，他仇恨的目光看着那个刚刚试图从背后偷袭他的罪魁祸首——他根本不认识这个人，但他知道这一刀足够杀死这个混蛋了。  
“你控制我一次，还想再得手一次？”  
刀回鞘的声音并没有掩盖住布鲁斯的喘息声。  
“你为什么……还是这么想……夺人性命？”  
“我的错……对不起，请不要就这么离开我。”  
达米安又慌忙回到布鲁斯身边，手忙脚乱地为他包扎。  
“呵……我可……不记得……你有这么……在乎我。”  
他艰难地说着，从嘴里又涌出一股血，气息也更加微弱了。  
“您总是有办法的……对不对？蝙蝠侠总有办法的……”  
“这是我……第二次……死在你手里了……你该知道……没有那种好事……”布鲁斯仍然清澈的蓝眼转向他，让他不忍和那目光对视， “放下我离开吧……继续待在这里会被毒气吞噬的。我的死……不是你的错，不要因为内疚……走上歧路。”  
“开什么玩笑！蝙蝠侠不会放弃的，您……”达米安的声音终于崩溃了，“这都是我的错，这一切，如果我不曾存在……”  
“别做坏事……达米安，别再……杀人，向我发誓。”  
“我发誓……但您不会死的，求你了……不，不要离开我……”  
微型测控装置上布鲁斯的心跳越来越衰弱，达米安的内心则早已一落千丈。  
他终于忍不住泪如雨下。  
“哎，还是这么情绪化啊，达米安。”  
“什么？”  
达米安警觉地向后望去，看见烟雾中的人影，几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
“你……”  
“你搞砸了，是不是？”  
“我……对不起……格雷森……你……你怎么？”  
“因为这次……我是死翼，这一次我可以救他。”  
迪克飘过来，在布鲁斯面前悬停，达米安看着他一瞬间在自己面前消失，还有些迷茫。  
很多年没见过格雷森了，从来不敢想象有一天他还会出现在自己面前。  
但探测器里的心跳声音却又突然强有力起来，眨眨眼睛，好像看到布鲁斯的手指头动了动。  
“父亲……”  
达米安马上又蹲下来，检查布鲁斯已经被包得严严实实的致命伤——似乎也不再大肆流血了。  
等“迪克”再次出现在他的视线里的时候，布鲁斯的情况已经稳定了，只是一直都在昏迷。  
“别碰他。”  
听见后面那个熟悉的声音，达米安犹豫了一下，还是小心放下布鲁斯，咬着嘴唇站到一边。  
“给我解释一下这是怎么回事。”  
卡尔飞过去捡起地上带血的刀，扔给达米安。  
“这都是我的错，是我没有……”  
“喂喂，我想你们可以待会儿再叙叙旧——”慵懒的声音从卡尔身后传来，叼着烟的男子仍然是一脸漫不经心，“说说看？你们有最后挽救局面吗？”  
卡尔皱了皱眉头，回身抓住了康斯坦丁的衣领。  
“如果真的是因为你，你知道你应该做什么。”  
“是的，我知道……现在放我下来好吗？他是你的，他当然是你的。”  
卡尔哼了一声，就把康斯坦丁放下来，让这个看起来一点都不靠谱的家伙过去检查一下布鲁斯的情况。  
他在那个魔法阵里被困了很久，没想到来解除魔法阵的居然是康斯坦丁。  
原来是康斯坦丁的一个仇家，不知道从哪里知道了布鲁斯和康斯坦丁的“旧情史”，想要用这种方法打击他。  
知道大概情况后，卡尔觉得自己没有把这个吊儿郎当的“神棍”拎起来打一顿实在是太仁慈了。  
等他们赶到时，战斗已经结束了，死翼率先稳定住了布鲁斯的情况。  
目光移到达米安的身上，看见男孩抿抿嘴唇，悄无声息地舔掉嘴角的眼泪。  
他不是故意的。  
“他中毒了，这是石化的具象化毒咒。”  
康斯坦丁说着，吸了一口嘴里的卷烟，身后却马上传来卡尔危险的声音。  
“如果有什么情况发生，你就完蛋了。”  
“噢，没那么严重，亲爱的，”康斯坦丁回过头来，仍然是轻佻的神情，“他不会死的，最多也就是慢慢变成石头。”  
眼睛里马上烧成了恐怖的红色。  
“你最好有办法把他治好。”  
“别担心……我有石化症的解药。”  
康斯坦丁说着，从口袋里拿出一盒东西，递给卡尔。  
“这个给你，那过去的事就既往不咎？”  
“马上从我眼前消失。”  
“好，好，我本来也不想在这儿再待一秒。”  
仍然是轻浮的笑声，康斯坦丁瞬间消失在众人面前。  
再回过神来时，死翼也不知道什么时候不见了，只剩下达米安垂着头站在那里，脸上全都是悲戚的表情。  
卡尔飞过去把布鲁斯小心抱起，离开了这是非之地，没有再和达米安说什么。  
现在那孩子需要自己冷静一下了。  
看着布鲁斯身上触目惊心的伤口，卡尔犹豫了一下，最终也还是朝韦恩庄园的方向飞去。  
TBC


	18. 解决办法(上)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔发现了布鲁斯身体的异常之后，情况继续地恶化下去，促使愤怒的卡尔找到康斯坦丁质问原因。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，伪路人蝙，慎入

“到底怎么回事？”  
“没什么，刚刚是不小心。”  
布鲁斯移开目光，躲避着卡尔满脸的疑问，再一次站起来，心中松了口气。  
卡尔的目光却没有因此移开，他看着布鲁斯走了一步——明显不是布鲁斯走路的风格。  
“咚。”  
逞强的男人结结实实摔在地上，捂着摔疼的胳膊抿抿嘴唇，一只手才摸上附近的墙壁，就已经被卡尔强有力的大手抱起来。  
“还有什么想说的吗？比如你到底怎么了？”   
“这不关你事……”  
“少给我来这套，你的身体最近都很迟钝。”   
“……你这不是知道吗？”  
“那你的脚出了什么问题？”  
“……”  
“告诉我。”  
布鲁斯转过头去，表示拒绝。  
“一定是康斯坦丁那个混蛋，我就去找他。” 见布鲁斯不愿意坦白，卡尔怒从心起，把人又放回床上就开始换衣服。  
“够了，卡尔。”  
“我要问问他到底是怎么回事！”  
“我们没有什么情史，你冷静点。”  
“你怎么……算了，但是他不是第一次害我了！”  
布鲁斯哑口无言，看着卡尔火冒三丈地换上自己的衣服。  
“你不准再使用超能力了。”  
“我不会被别人看见的。”  
“……别杀人。”  
“……看我心情。”  
“我手上有开关。”  
“啧，别神经了，我开玩笑的。”  
“你向我保证。”  
“……你为什么这么在乎一个混蛋的命？”  
“我在乎所有人。”  
“妈的……”卡尔小声地咒骂了一句，转过头，“我保证，行了吧？”  
布鲁斯看着卡尔离开，才撑着床艰难站起来。  
卡尔一定是感觉得到的。  
从上次的事件之后他的身体就越来越迟钝，昨天夜巡回来之后虽然没感觉有什么异常，但果然今天实在是藏不住了。  
他的脚现在彻底失去知觉了。  
麻木让他没办法很好地走路，所以今天卡尔终于生气了也是可以预见的事。  
毕竟最近连欢爱时都感觉不到了。  
他努力向前迈了一步，身体摇晃了几下，还是向前倒去，他闭上眼睛，却被一双柔软的手扶住。  
“小心啊，布鲁斯，你会摔伤的。”  
睁眼，看到那个熟悉的，美丽的面孔。 “你……”  
“好久不见了，别这个表情嘛。”  
来人扶着布鲁斯坐下，才松了口气，用有点责备的眼神看着他。  
“怎么只知道硬撑呢，不爱护自己怎么能坚持下去？”  
布鲁斯看着那双善良的眼睛，苦笑。  
她是个特殊的人，一个……卢瑟在很久以前的试验品，身上带有露易丝基因女孩。  
和他一样经历了很多痛苦，本来不是这个年龄应该承担的，甚至还死了一次，那之后彻底变成了和布鲁斯一样有永远无法放下的责任的人。  
只不过更为极端的是，她是一个随时都可以抹杀自己的使役者，只是为了世界的稳定而活着。  
因此也很快成了自己的同盟。  
“你怎么突然来这儿，有什么事要发生吗？” 看着布鲁斯有些不安的眼神询问着她，女孩报以安慰性的眼神。  
“不，只是很久不见，来看看你。”  
欲言又止地张了张嘴，她看着布鲁斯，几乎落泪。  
“你对他太好了。”  
“他也保护过我，礼尚往来。”  
倔强在眼里流转，布鲁斯撇撇嘴，脸上是满不在乎的神情。  
“怎么总想要满足他？你知道他永远都不是个知道知足的人。”  
布鲁斯把目光移向别处，沉默着。  
“身体能做到的就这么多，没有想过用那个机器暂时减轻一下身体的负担吗？”  
“……你到底都看到了什么？”  
“没什么……我还有任务，祝你好运，布鲁斯。”  
“再见。”  
看着女孩似乎有些难过的神情，布鲁斯仍然抑制住自己想要一问到底的心情，平静道。  
只是点点头，女孩转身消失在布鲁斯面前，擦眼泪的动作仍然被布鲁斯看见。  
“到底是什么要发生了呢……”  
自言自语地说着，布鲁斯扶着桌子站起来，歪歪扭扭地走到墙角处，在一处看起来没什么问题的墙壁上伸手按了一下。  
另一侧的地板马上出现了变化，不多时，一台机器出现在原来空荡荡的地面上。  
这是他设计的机器，没有外部连接，专供两人使用——这个机器能使人进入高度模拟的状态，他曾经设想过在自己的身体条件实在有限时和卡尔做这样的模拟来满足他。  
现在看来，正是时候吧——这精明的小丫头，不知道什么时候看出来的。  
算了，她有读梦和预知不久后的未来的能力，怎么能瞒得过？  
……  
“他不可能无缘无故就这样的！”  
“你还真是缠人啊……那种石化症用了我的药，只能保证他不变成石头而已啊，身体还是会越来越迟钝的。”  
“我早该知道你这混蛋……”  
“如果不是那解药，他现在早就变石头了。”  
“啊啊啊！”  
卡尔气得大吼，顺手抓起不知道是什么奇怪的器皿就摔在地上。  
“拜托，我也知道你很生气，不过，难道我要当场告诉你治不了，然后被你烤成肉干？抱歉，我还想活着呢。”  
怒不可遏的卡尔眼中开始泛起血红的颜色，周围的空气都开始有了烧焦的气味。  
“噢——冷静，冷静，其实也不是没有办法，我只是觉得你们未必办得到而已。”  
“快说，别逼我动手。”  
“你也知道……咳咳，老蝙蝠对你的依赖程度，”康斯坦丁偷偷瞥了一眼，看见卡尔愤怒的目光又马上收回视线，“我的解药原理很简单，其实就是和石化毒咒互逆的效果……所以，你要让他接受足够的刺激。”  
“足够的刺激？”  
“不管是精神上的还是身体上的，而且性刺激是首选哦。”  
闻言，卡尔怀疑的目光投向了康斯坦丁。  
“你好像很了解他。”  
“当然，毕竟我看过他的身体。”  
“我很难相信你的话。”  
“你爱信不信，倒是要多亏了你给我的可乘之机。”  
“你这混蛋！”  
卡尔一拳打向康斯坦丁，却只是看到人影波动了一下。  
“我怎么也不可能蠢到用肉身见你啊。”  
咬咬牙，卡尔克制着情绪，从康斯坦丁的地方离开了。  
回到韦恩庄园的时候，克拉克看见布鲁斯面前的庞然大物，还有些奇怪。  
“这个机器不会对我的身体有实质性的伤害……”  
才说了一句，布鲁斯就转过头去——他已经看见卡尔拿起坐椅上的说明，就没有必要再继续说下去了。  
想不到竟然要做到这个地步，太尴尬了。  
不知道之前向自己提起这个机器到底是因为看见了什么，但布鲁斯很清楚使役者一定是有什么打算。  
“噢，欲望这么强盛吗？居然也会设计这种机器。”  
卡尔的嘴角勾了一下，心生一计，嘴上却漫不经心地调侃道。  
“你就这么想气死我吗？”  
回头，看见布鲁斯苍白地瞪着他，内心好像有什么东西触碰，卡尔把说明放在一边，走过来扶住布鲁斯。  
“你要干什么？”  
“你不想试试这玩意儿好不好用？”  
“……你不能收敛点吗？”  
“不能。”  
被抱到座椅上时，布鲁斯的心里突然有一点不安——预感一直很准，他差点想打退堂鼓。  
但机器已经开动了。  
“我们谁占主动权？”  
卡尔坐在旁边，回头看着布鲁斯。  
犹豫了一下，布鲁斯伸手不情愿地给卡尔赋予了更大操作权限。  
“用不着这么拐弯抹角地提醒我你才是出大力的那个。”  
“呵，这不是挺懂的嘛。”  
卡尔略带恶意地笑笑，伸手把模拟头盔戴在布鲁斯头上，然后自己也戴上。  
一阵混沌之后，布鲁斯发现自己仍然坐在座椅上，四周却死一般的沉寂。  
眼睛被什么蒙住了，身体也不能动。  
“来吧，先喝了这个。”  
是卡尔的声音，不暴戾，也谈不上温柔，听起来似乎是很平常的事。  
有些温润的液体顺着微微张开的嘴流进，味道中带着一点奇异的香味，布鲁斯吞下一些，舔舔嘴唇。  
很奇怪的，自己会按照卡尔说的去做。  
“脱出条件是什么？”  
“射……射满我。”  
说着，布鲁斯的脸涨红了，脸上也好像被热浪席卷一般滚烫。  
正爱抚着他下唇的那只手却突然不见了，卡尔的声音也消失了。  
“克拉克？”  
沉默良久，布鲁斯终于不安地呼唤了一声，却没人应答。  
一只手却摸上他的脸颊，痒痒的感觉却带着他不熟悉的温度，他梗着脖子躲开，却刚好撞上了另一只手。  
眼罩一样的东西被解开了，眼前有些白茫茫的不适应，但他什么都看不见。  
陌生的笑声。  
“谁？！”  
他伸手，却被无数只手抓住，顿时心神一凛，勉强挣扎开，却发现自己的身体不听使唤。  
“克拉克？！”  
他放大了音量。  
“布鲁斯·韦恩，嘻嘻。”  
陌生的声音在呼唤他的名字，让他不寒而栗。  
“原来皮肤这么白呢。”  
那些手灵活地抚摸过他身上的伤口，轻声地笑着，却潜藏着危险的欲望。  
“哈，看来他也是被开了苞的。”  
“氪星老二是不是很厉害啊？”  
他发出了嘶声，感觉到一只不安分的手钻到他屁股底下。  
终于能挣扎了，但是什么都看不见，这让他没法做出任何有效的动作。  
“别跑嘛，布鲁斯！”  
“猫咬了你的舌头吗？”  
他咬着牙，试图让自己冷静下来，可那些在他身上游走的手实在太真实，略微冰冷的触感让他的神经越绷越紧。  
热唇吻了上来，这让蝙蝠有些晕头转向，那风格的确有点像卡尔，可是很快就被他否认了。  
身上的手在不断触碰他的禁区，所有的敏感点，他们咬着他的耳垂，舔着他的脖子，在他的锁骨上恶意地啃咬，在他的肚脐上打圈，划过他敏感的腰，在他的旧伤处徘徊，塞进他夹紧的臀缝，挑逗他的后穴，轻轻地摆弄着他的性器前端，让它很快就抖动着立起来。  
大腿内侧的软肉被摩擦得让他头皮发麻，他颤抖着，浑身软软的使不上力气。  
“你们……到底是什么人？！”  
他终于崩溃地叫出来。  
TBC


	19. 解决办法(下)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 模拟让布鲁斯几乎用尽了所有的精力，而石化症也终于在这样强烈的刺激下解除了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，伪路人蝙，BDSM倾向，慎入

他抑制不住自己身体的冲动，喘息着，想要躲开那些柔软冰冷的手的进犯。  
身体在太过恰到好处的刺激之下已经出现了明显的反应，可他像个瞎子，完全无力阻止现在发生的事。  
“别这么不近人情嘛，你已经硬了，不是吗？”  
那只挑逗他性器的手缩回去了，更多的手开始对他的身体爱抚，可是绝不再碰他的禁区一下。  
他的呼吸加速，脸上也越来越热，他感觉到有一小节手指头伸进后穴，可是只是止步不前，把那里玩弄得更加糟糕。  
“怎么总是一副苦瓜脸呢，布鲁斯，你不喜欢吗？”  
笑声细碎地传进他的耳朵，一阵阵热气扑面，布鲁斯忍不住夹紧了大腿，却被两只手硬生生分开。  
“别这么心急，嘻嘻，你要求我们哦。”  
他抿紧了嘴唇。  
“噢？不愿意？”  
毛茸茸的东西在骚扰他的下体，一个有点冰冷的环套在他的阴茎上，“咔”的一声让他的血液冰凉。  
不知道是谁吻上他的嘴，缺氧的感觉让他一阵眩晕，却不由自主地顺着对方的意思，竟也和对方的舌头纠缠在一起。  
“看看，淫荡的家伙，流水了。”  
他猛地瞪大眼睛，便听见吻着自己的人的尖叫了。  
“嗷！咬我！”  
血腥的味道在嘴里扩散——实在太过真实。  
“不坦率啊，怪不得这么骚还是好不容易才被氪星老二开了苞……”  
身后的人说着，布鲁斯却感到冰凉的东西流进血管，他挣扎着，却只是把脖子上的痛感放大。  
血压却骤然升高了，这让他几乎要爆炸一般，可是身体却该死地敏感着，每一次挑拨都被无限放大开来。  
恍惚间却仿佛听见卡尔的声音。  
“克拉克……克拉……”  
他迷茫地嗫嚅着，却听见克拉克的笑声。  
“我可以吗？你的身体告诉我你需要我。”  
他迟疑着，嘴唇仍然紧闭。  
“你渴望被做成玩具吗？”  
他惊愕地瞪大眼睛——那声音太真切了，他的眼泪便止不住流下来。  
“不……只能……只能是你。”  
嘲笑似的笑声盖过了一切。  
“哈哈！他想要！他想要被做成玩具！”  
“不！克拉克！”  
他大喊，可是哪有什么克拉克？不要说是克拉克，就是那个统治人类的卡尔，也根本就不存在。  
“不！不是！”  
他的声音被嬉笑着压过，耳边一阵澎湃，他被按进了水里。  
他挣扎着，冰冷的水跑进他的鼻腔，一路从张开的嘴溜进他的胃，力气就越来越小了。  
“啊哦，猫咪不会游泳，蝙蝠也不会。”  
一只手拉着他，把他拉回岸上，鼻子里的抽痛感带着整个脑袋都在疼痛，但他已经没有时间去感受那样的痛楚。  
奇怪的东西突兀地塞进他的肛口，他的穴口被撑得紧得发疼。  
略热的液体流进来，带走了他所有的力气，那些热流平缓地流过他的前列腺，他才意识到自己已经被按在地上，被迫撅起屁股，做出最淫荡的样子来。  
笑声刺激着他的耳膜，他想动一下表示抗议，可是已经被按得死死的，像一只毫无自卫能力的小羊羔。  
他听见肚子里咕噜咕噜的响声，羞耻的眼泪就落下来，被清洗的过程谈不上多难过，但他的内心已经被屈辱占据。  
“嘿嘿，喝了这个，你会见到你最想见到的人哦。”  
头脑还在努力分析模拟器是不是遭遇外来网络的入侵，布鲁斯听见这句话却浑身一震。  
这很有诱惑力，如果他喝掉这个……也许他就有机会得救了。  
他张开嘴，感觉到几个人一起固定住他的姿势，把他从地上拉起来变成了坐姿。  
油乎乎的东西一股脑的灌进来，他眨眨眼睛，神情变得难以置信。  
“别急呀，呵呵，你要喝掉这一大瓶哦，吐了可就前功尽弃了。”  
是橄榄油。  
泪水从脸上滑落，才开始喝，就已经控制不住地想要呕吐。  
“不行啊！只喝了一点点，你还差的远呢！”  
仿佛过了一个世纪，他永远只能听见“还差得远”的催促声。  
到底……什么时候结束？  
这是一阵他已经无力抑制的剧烈恶心，那些油溢出了他的嘴角，像洪水一样涌出来，固定着他的手松开了，他便俯下身，吐得一塌糊涂。  
“哎呀，好没用啊！就差一点点了！”  
恍惚间，他的视力恢复了一秒，他看见了那被扔在地上的瓶子——真的只剩下一点点。  
他崩溃地流泪，绝望几乎要把他吞噬了。  
在他把那些油和水排泄出来的时候，有人把一些新鲜的果肉塞进了他的嘴里。  
“难道你想就这样泄得走形？他可不会喜欢这个样子吧？”  
果汁冲淡了恶心的油，他已经顾不上那些人嘴里都嘲笑着什么，飞快地吃着，心中已经确定了现在的目标。  
找到卡尔，然后让他射满自己——那是模拟器的脱出条件，他一直觉得并不困难。  
直到现在。  
“别这么急，嘻嘻。”  
那人抚摸着他的头发，把果肉一点一点喂给他，他仰起脖子，直到口中那恶心的油腻感彻底消失。  
“泄了好多呢……也是很有潜力的啊。”  
他被拉进冷水里冲洗了一下，才回到岸上，就被不知道是谁的东西进入了。  
他抿紧嘴唇，努力不发出声音，身后的顶撞声倒是连续不断，大概因为刚刚给他做了彻底的清洗，也顺利得如入无人之境。  
“哇哦，他们都想干到韦恩的屁股呢。”  
身后的人调笑地说着，他睁开眼，发现自己的视力又恢复了。  
面前的屏幕上已经被花花绿绿的弹幕给遮盖住了，倒是四周的人，满眼都是兽性，光裸着身体看着他。  
视线再一次模糊，却无法阻止他的恐惧。  
身后的人也因为刺激的体验粗喘起来，一巴掌打在他屁股上，疼痛在皮表蔓延开来。  
“呼，真紧啊，天生挨操的婊子吗？再湿一点，我们还有很多人等着干烂你的骚屁股呢。”  
他把侮辱性的词语屏蔽掉，一只手就抓上他的下颌。  
“怎么？一根还满足不了你吗？一声也不发的吗？”  
“按刚刚弹幕上说的，看看他的骚穴能不能容下两根吗？”  
“嘻嘻，他一定能吃得下的……”  
布鲁斯惊慌地挣扎着，感觉到下体一阵撕裂般的疼痛，眼泪也终于如决堤的洪水一般流下。  
刚刚的一瞥，他根本不敢想象到底有多少人在这里虎视眈眈地看着他，浑身的血液都因为绝望而发冷。  
周围嘲讽的声音用戏谑的语气读着弹幕上的内容，布鲁斯开始怀疑机器是不是出了问题，也许现在的剧本真的已经被全世界都知道了。  
这样的想法让他忍不住掩面，但这些禽兽并不会因此放过他。  
他像是在肉体的海洋中挣扎一般，能够触碰得到的地方尽是皮肤的触感，而更不幸的是——他正被强迫着坐在陌生人的性器上。  
他们把他传来传去，像是在玩弄一个橄榄球，他就这样不知道坐进了多少人的性器，耳边充斥着嘲讽，他仍然听见大声建议如何玩弄自己的声音。  
“嘿！按弹幕上说的！布鲁斯·韦恩一定口活不错！”  
他连反抗的机会都没有，马上就被强行深喉，粗长的性器一直顶到他的小舌，并不管他会不会窒息就开始粗暴地抽插。  
他快要晕厥过去，似乎感觉到就连强迫自己做口活的人也换了一个又一个，眼泪就没有停下。  
“嘿，你们要把他的嘴操肿了！”  
正在他口中抽插的人闻言拔出了自己的凶器，他听见几声呻吟，一滩粘稠的东西就毫不留情地射在他脸上，连睫毛上都挂着那样的白浊。  
他喘息着，一阵恶心的感觉袭来——那些人逼着他吞掉他们的精液，咸腥黏腻的东西甚至糊住了他的咽喉。  
一些人恶作剧地把他脸上的精液涂抹均匀的时候，布鲁斯却再度发出了痛苦的嘶声。  
烧红的铁丝穿过他的乳头，他感觉自己的心脏都忍不住颤动了一下，他痛苦地抽着气，转眼间铁丝就已经被揻成铁环，粗暴地把他的乳头扯得像血一样艳红。  
“不听话的玩具是要被惩罚的。”  
冷冰冰的声音响起，接着另一个乳头也惨遭同样的命运。  
现在他不能动了，只要他想挣扎着站起来，穿过铁环的绳子就会绷紧，拉得他的乳头一阵撕心裂肺的疼痛，在吃了几次亏之后，他绝望地啜泣着，被玩弄得几乎麻木。  
也许是他的被迫顺从再一次激发了那些人的兽性，当他听见关于“来点更刺激的”这样的提议时，他在惊恐之余更多的是绝望。  
“啊——！”  
他瞪大的眼睛里盛满了痛苦，性器上的刺痛爆炸开来——很显然玩弄他的人并不介意把他折磨致死，很快他的性器上也多了一个铁环。  
撕扯让他痛不欲生，但是却还是不争气地硬了，他喊叫的声音里终于带上了明显的哭腔，他哽咽着，尿液合着血从铃口泄出。  
他不知道被多少人玩弄了多久，只是到了后来已经恨不得死去，可是每当他看到一点希望，试图破坏自己的身体，结果都只是重置了一遍。  
“想死？噢，哪有那么容易呢？”  
他分不清楚那声音里的到底是什么感情，只是接下来他就马上被按在地上，一只脚便踩在他的腰上。  
“我们打败了蝙蝠。”  
他的眼睛骤然睁大——那是阿卡姆的疯子们，他所熟悉的那些反派，而踩在他身上说话的声音——不就是贝恩吗？  
听着腰椎再度断掉的声音，他除了崩溃已经没有任何出路，只是在坚忍着。  
克拉克会出现的，他不会容忍其他人占有我。  
有人把拳头塞进他的下体，笑着说弹幕上说的的确可行。  
明明已经被血染了双腿，黏腻到发抖，甚至无法站立，也还是要继续承受。  
也可能是因为太多的刺激已经让他麻木，他渐渐又开始沉默下来。  
直到一只手抓着他软弱无力的身体，再次把他扔进水里。  
温暖的水顺着他根本合不上的穴口冲进来，他的阴茎就再次挺起，可是已经完全不能再射出什么。  
视觉恢复了，可是水还是在不断灌进来。  
“停……停下……”  
讽刺的是，他原本有把握在回复视觉的一瞬间摆脱这一切，现在却根本一点力气都没有。  
肚子鼓胀得像个气球，周围是一片嘲笑的声音。  
“啊哈，难道是怀孕了吗？”  
一只手按在他的肚子上，一阵尿意。  
肚子在慢慢变小，布鲁斯却已经快要哭到崩溃。  
“没意思，为什么不让他真的怀孕呢？”  
内心又一次被恐惧淹没，还没有等他反应过来，肚子就再一次膨胀得像要爆炸一样，异物挤压着他的前列腺，那让他的性器也根本就得不到休息，立即又硬起来，只是早就已经竭尽了一切。  
身后的进入早已适应了，可是体内陌生的器官突然被顶到入口时，他浑身瑟缩了一下。  
“等……等等……”  
他捂住了肚子，惊恐万分。  
“我们在帮你生产啊。”  
最终还是被捅进子宫，他的眼里都是绝望，但感觉到什么东西顺着他的通道开始向下运动。  
“不……不！啊啊啊！”  
痛苦在身体里炸开，布鲁斯啜泣着，感觉到一个一个的异物蠕动着离开身体，水也被血染红，浑浊不清。  
“咦，这是什么东西啊。”  
一个恶心的长着触手的球状物发出古怪的叫声，缠上他的腿，布鲁斯不敢相信刚刚从自己身体里出来的就是这些东西。  
让他崩溃到底有多容易？  
终于变得歇斯底里的时候，反而感觉不到周围的事物了。  
他什么都听不见了，只是几近疯狂地哭喊着，直到再度睁开眼，周围已经没有其他的人了，视线前移时，才看到地上躺着的人。  
“克拉克……”  
声音沙哑得吓人，他想到了脱出条件的事，从水里狼狈地爬出来，艰难挪到昏倒的人面前。  
把氪石扔远花光了他浑身的力气，卡尔则如愿以偿地“醒来”，看到一塌糊涂的他也并未说什么，像骑马一样前后操干他松软的后穴，直到他麻木地泄出几次尿液，才终于射在他体内。  
猛地睁开眼睛，布鲁斯只能看见自己溅得到处都是的白浊，还有淡色的尿液，空气中充斥着奇怪的味道，而他早已经没有了力气。  
头脑一片空白，他只是双眼无神地看着面前的机器，然后感觉到一双有力的胳膊把他抱起来，走向浴室。  
卡尔在犹豫。  
这是他自己亲自设计的剧本，因为布鲁斯把更多的权限给了他。  
康斯坦丁说过要激发药效必须要强烈的刺激，但是那并不足以成为他使用如此恶劣的剧本的全部原因。  
对布鲁斯有过无数不现实的幻想，都已经在模拟器中，看着布鲁斯茫然呼救的样子，却反而没有想象的那么鲜活刺激。  
要不要解释？或许他可以向布鲁斯道个歉。  
“布鲁斯……”  
浑身糟糕的人被放进温暖的浴缸，卡尔才终于开口。  
“滚，滚出我的视线，马上。”  
有些惊愕地看了布鲁斯一眼，卡尔的脸色变得有些不自然，最终站起来离开了。  
是他的人工智能给他清理身体，润湿嘴唇的也不知道是花洒喷出来的水还是他的泪水。  
清理用了很久的时间，最终被他的人工智能抱起来擦干时，他还紧张地想要挣扎。  
机器人给他热了一杯牛奶，布鲁斯躺在他的大床上呆望着天花板，想着现在已经因为身体衰老也常常卧床的阿福——他最终也没能活得像阿福理想中那样。  
他接过温热的牛奶，卧室门却一下子开了。  
卡尔觉得自己有必要解释一下事情的原因——鉴于他并不认为责任全都在他。  
当然这个想法全都因为迎面而来的红外线爆弹废止了。  
玻璃杯打疼了他的脑袋，接踵而至的是他的枕头。  
“滚出我的卧室，永远。”  
目光逐渐变得冰冷，钢铁之躯抱着双臂冷笑。  
“你还不是会跪着过来求我操？经验之谈，不过三天。”  
“滚！”  
关门的声音响起时，布鲁斯的眼泪已经一路滑到他的腮部，牛奶的温度仍然逗留在唇舌，可是生命的温度又变得冰冷。  
卡尔按他说的做了，搬出他的卧室，又住进另外一个房间。  
他的精神却一下子垮下来，只是倒在床上一个人沉沉睡去。  
TBC


	20. 疗养

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯的精神几乎垮了，在同盟莱克茜斯的陪同下才慢慢有所好转，一次身体崩溃之后，一个特殊的婚约也不期而至了。

“嗨，布鲁斯。”  
他茫然地回头，看见莱克茜斯正朝他走过来——长发熨帖地贴在她的肩膀上，很柔顺地一路顺下去，女孩的脸上还带着温暖的笑容。  
看着他恍惚的神色，莱克茜斯犹豫了一下，心里猜到了些什么。  
桌上有一盘摆盘精致的食物，新鲜的三文鱼切片上的酱汁还闪烁着诱人的光泽。  
她端起餐盘，朝着布鲁斯走过去。  
大白天的，还是拉着厚厚的窗帘，布鲁斯的精神看上去相当不好，莱克茜斯甚至有点后悔没有提醒他自己用使役者的能力看到的一些情况。  
只是想到了这样下去他的石化症会越来越严重，并没有考虑到那场模拟到底会给他带来什么。  
继大都会的事故之后，叫卡尔的氪星人处决了她所有的家人——虽然说那只是收养她的家人，但是她早就已经习惯了把他们当成最亲的人。  
布鲁斯是她见过的最好的人，她把他当父亲一样看待。  
新鲜的橘黄色鱼片闪烁着勾人食欲的光泽，被叉起来递到布鲁斯面前。  
暗黄色的台灯下，布鲁斯的脸显得更加晦暗了，不知道在想些什么，目光也涣散着。  
莱克茜斯等了很久，让人窒息的沉默中，布鲁斯的目光才转移到她身上。  
“吃吧，这个是给你准备的。”  
托盘上的感觉属于超人，莱克茜斯知道在她来之前发生的事情。  
阿福不在，这几天回到他的伦敦老家去和老朋友会面了——如果真的让阿福看见布鲁斯现在的状况，真不知道情况又会糟糕到什么程度。  
是卡尔给布鲁斯准备的食物——也许这是卡尔的习惯，他们毕竟在一起生活了不少时间。  
“你想饿死吗？”  
“滚。”  
氪星人变了脸色，冷冷地看着床上心不在焉的人，放下餐盘就走了。  
布鲁斯的鼻子在抽气。  
他的鼻子凑上来，小心翼翼地嗅着叉子上的鱼片，酱汁的味道和新鲜的鱼肉味进了鼻腔。  
他张开嘴，咬住鱼片，叉子就慢慢从鱼肉中溜走，顺着他的节奏，让他慢慢把一整片都吃进嘴里。  
新鲜的汁液润湿了他的嘴唇，才让它显示出一点点红润的颜色，他的手中紧紧抓着自己的枕头，好像那能给他带来一点安全感。  
看到这样的布鲁斯，莱克茜斯最终也还是忍住眼泪——这一回可能需要很久的疗养也说不定。  
布鲁斯慢慢吃完了餐盘里的食物，让他放下戒心是件很难的事——更何况是在他彻底的被背叛之后。  
精神上的伤痛并不比肉体的伤痛容易恢复。  
“这里太暗了，放一点阳光进来吧。”  
她看着布鲁斯的嘴唇翕动着，像是要说什么，但是最终什么也没有说。  
窗帘拉开时的响声似乎惊醒了他一般，他眨眨眼睛，不适地挡住照射在自己脸上的阳光。  
“噢，抱歉。”  
“不……不用再拉了，谢谢你。”  
布鲁斯垂下头，看着被子上洒下的阳光，像是突然意识到什么，目光也凝聚起来。  
“别勉强自己，布鲁斯，你可以崩溃的。”  
“我不能！”  
他放开手里的枕头，莱克茜斯却只能从似乎变得坚决的目光中看到隐忍的恐惧，那让她的心更加疼痛了。  
“你有什么打算吗？”  
布鲁斯看着她，眼神里带着询问。  
“你的后备计划，为什么不对他用呢？”  
“如果真的有那么简单。”  
“你的性格真的糟糕。”  
“所有人都这么说。”  
莱克茜斯没有再说什么，似乎有些悲伤地看了布鲁斯一眼，转过头去。  
“我不能为了我自己的事冒险牺牲这个世界。”  
“所以你只是为了这个世界牺牲你自己。”  
男人没有回答，只是喉结上下动了动。  
“牛奶，”他说着话，眼神里仍然时常透露着一点点呆滞，“我需要睡眠。”  
“可是……别的事情……”  
“我不会再找他的。”  
女孩便点点头，不多时给他拿了一份牛奶回来。  
布鲁斯喝牛奶的速度也很慢，他现在看上去像一个疲惫的孩子，虚弱的感觉从举动中透露出来。  
看着布鲁斯睡下，莱克茜斯叹了口气，离开。  
午后，布鲁斯坐在落地窗前的椅子上看书。  
这是他现在少数几个能正常进行的活动之一了。  
废掉那个机器花光了他最后一点力气，结束工作时他倒在地上望着天花板默默流干了泪水。  
卡尔在莱克茜斯离开后曾经回到过他的卧室，看见他桌上摆着的空盘，食物已经被吃光了。  
“说着让我滚，吃着倒是不犹豫啊。”  
布鲁斯厌恶地转开头，没有看见卡尔眼里的怒火转瞬即逝，关门的声音随后传来，布鲁斯才深深地呼出一口气。  
和卡尔之间的交流时常让他感到窒息。  
“布鲁斯。”  
熟悉的声音打断了布鲁斯的回忆，他回头，看见迪克的脸。  
他已经变成死翼了，并且当时就是因为他的魔法自己才不至于死在自己亲生儿子的手里。  
那样的话，达米安一定会万劫不复的吧。  
“我去看过达米安了，他现在情况还可以。”  
说着，死翼的表情有些扭捏起来。  
“你……去看达米安了？”  
“嗯……我有代理人的。”  
布鲁斯眨了一下眼睛，突然意识到了什么，张了张嘴，没再说话。  
代理人是一种可以和主人同步的假身体，那是卢瑟韦恩公司的一个业务，原本的想法就是因为有太多的人想要见到自己死去的亲人。  
因此还有一种代理人是可以让灵魂暂时依附的。  
“你应该远离达米安。”  
“他不是已经后悔了吗？你还怕他对我不利吗？”  
“做好安全措施。”  
布鲁斯叹了口气。  
“咦？”  
“不是说戴套，就……做好安全措施。”  
“啊？”  
“我可受不了再一个意外了。”  
“我会小心的。”  
死翼苦笑的样子被布鲁斯看在眼里。  
哪能瞒得过他？很清楚迪克被达米安怎么样玩弄，就算达米安只是个普通人，情况也一定相当严重。  
没什么是他能够给迪克的建议了，达米安会是什么样的男朋友，布鲁斯心里多少有些清楚。  
早就应该看出达米安对夜翼有多执着，现在也终于真相大白了，反而觉得没什么压力。  
为什么总是这样的关系？  
他也知道自己受到的那些了吧。  
这对于布鲁斯来说已经是很长的休息时间了，五天之后，他重新开始自己蝙蝠侠的工作。  
卡尔出乎意料地再也没等到过布鲁斯来找他，但他们都不是会主动让步的性格，自己每天躺在床上发呆的日子倒也索然无味。  
也许这次他是认真的，可是卡尔真的不相信布鲁斯能够承受得住身体需求得不到满足和超载的工作压力的双重折磨。  
阿福回来时对于他们分开睡的变化似乎也没有太多惊讶，也许老管家早就认为他们之间这样不稳定的关系早晚会闹不和。  
莱克茜斯花了很久的时间修补迪克的代理人——或者，收魂人偶才比较适合当它的名称。  
“你们玩得真够狠的……”  
“那要有一部分归功于你吧……”  
死翼幽怨地看着莱克茜斯，想了想达米安睡着时难得恬静的睡容，突然觉得也没什么好委屈的。  
我也愿意满足他啊。  
“太可怕了，我再做个人偶，麻烦你以后自己修理自己吧，虽然我知道你柔韧性很好，但是，这样的玩法还是太危险了。你就算不是摔死也会死在他手里的。”  
死翼的脸红了，并没有逃过莱克茜斯的眼睛。  
“说实话，你如果就医，X光片肯定会人手一份，这种实在是太……难得一见并且让人目不转睛了。”  
“别……别废话，修好了吗？”  
“你这么急着送的吗？！”  
“我不是……我没有……”  
“布鲁斯一定告诉过你要做好安全措施了吧？”  
没有回答，死翼只是轻轻叹了口气。  
……  
这个夜晚注定不会平静。  
发现兄弟眼的异常时，布鲁斯还有点不相信自己的眼睛。  
不过他最擅长的就是接受现实，这次当然也不例外。  
比如，这一次当然是猫女搞的鬼——布鲁斯并没有花上一分钟就推测到了。  
距离那次不堪回首的模拟器疗法已经过去了一个多月，他再也没有靠近过卡尔的房间一步。  
卡尔也知道他是有意要和自己叫板，他们之间的冷战看起来很正常，互相好像陌生的两人。  
已经是深夜了，赛琳娜拿走了重要的东西，布鲁斯也跟着追踪出去。  
路上他分析了原因，觉得猫女可能是被什么人控制了。  
赛琳娜不是没有分寸的人，但是如果是被控制或者失去自我意识那就另当别论了。  
布鲁斯今天状态很不好。  
这一个月来他一直在用一些工具满足自己的需求，虽然效果还算可以，但是无度使用大大损害了他的身体。  
噩梦重新成了生活的一部分，那让他有时不得不用大量遮瑕霜挡住自己深重的眼圈。  
今天他的疲劳程度已经到了顶峰，本来只是打算要早一点休息而已。  
总有人会需要蝙蝠侠的。  
赛琳娜尖利的爪一瞬间就在布鲁斯身上留下了数个血痕，他爬起来的时候也仍然没有慌张——毕竟他见过太多更坏的情况。  
可能真的是他对这种情况迟钝了，口鼻流出鲜血的时候他还以为只是打斗造成的。  
直到一阵晕眩之后，他就倒在地上，视线也一片模糊。  
锋利的爪子在他眼前停住了，几乎差点抠走他的眼睛，赛琳娜清醒过来时，只看见布鲁斯晕倒在面前。  
“啧，艾薇这个……等等，布鲁斯？”  
情况不妙是赛琳娜脑海中蹦出的第一个词，但她很清楚这样的情况声张下去对她很不利。  
更何况，猫咪不喜欢麻烦。  
她熟练地按下布鲁斯腰带上的紧急呼叫按钮，几下跳跃就从狼藉的现场消失了。  
等到救兵并没有花多长的时间，赛琳娜躲在远处，看见有人在给布鲁斯做心肺复苏，甚至当场用了电击。  
犹豫了一下，她还是悄无声息地溜走了。  
如果他活下来，就向他道歉好了。  
……  
卡尔正躺在床上望着天花板发呆。  
现在看来布鲁斯不仅仅是要给他一个下马威了，卡尔甚至怀疑这家伙不要命了。  
每天都能看出布鲁斯的面容更憔悴一些——这样就算真的没有再对自己产生什么依赖，又能坚持多久？  
无意中，他听见了外面的声音。  
“不行，来不及了……”  
“怎么办？现在……能不能联系到康斯坦丁？”  
“不行，呼吸停了。”  
“布鲁斯老爷……”  
卡尔从床上一跃而起，玻璃应声而碎。  
除了布鲁斯，没人能拦得住他——所以现在他在孤独堡垒等着布鲁斯清醒。  
这不是能足以让氪星技术都束手无策的身体崩溃，所以卡尔还是很快就安排好了一切。  
布鲁斯醒来时，看到了熟悉的天顶。  
卡尔坐在他旁边，心不在焉地看着屏幕。  
“说过你挺不下去的。”  
“你住嘴，卡尔·艾尔。”  
一声呵斥让布鲁斯的目光转移到从门外进来的卡拉身上。  
“我很抱歉……布鲁斯，但你会愿意答应卡尔向你求婚吗？”  
看着面前的男人惊愕的目光，卡拉在心里叹了口气。  
“氪星婚律对所有氪星血统的后代生效，包括和他们缔结婚约的人。”  
布鲁斯眨着眼睛，似乎没有反应过来。  
“婚律？”  
“会优先履行接受求婚者两个最大的愿望，再履行求婚者的一个愿望。”  
布鲁斯心动了。  
最大的愿望？也就是说他可以有办法一直约束卡尔，让他不再有机会干涉这个世界？  
看见布鲁斯点点头，卡拉突然表情郑重地凝视着布鲁斯。  
“拜托，你还有一个机会，请务必是你自己的幸福。”  
“嗯，”布鲁斯点点头，从床上坐起来，“谢谢。”  
一旁的卡尔不满的目光也没有逃过他的眼睛。  
TBC


	21. 最后的七日(上)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱克茜斯梦见了另一个和自己相关的平行世界，她敢肯定那是最坏的结局。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超丧，NC17，啥都有了，一定慎入

“喂，给我修好他。”  
高高在上的人把手里的东西丢给她，莱克茜斯好不容易才接住了，如果不是靠能力一定让那人直接摔落在地上。  
像丢垃圾一样，真是狠心。  
“好让他继续讨你欢心吗？凭什么？”  
“无所谓啊，他这个样子反正也挺好的，不会反抗我。”  
看着怀中的人呼吸发出的嘶嘶的声音，她大感不妙——这一次一定很严重，糟了。  
“不，不行！他是英雄！不是你的玩具！”  
“不好吗？他已经从我的手里拯救了世界啊，两全其美，不好吗？”  
“不……把他还给我们！”  
莱克茜斯的眼泪控制不住地流下来。  
“七天之内把他修好，不然我也会来把他带走的。”  
冷冰冰的声音在空中响起，超人一眨眼就消失在莱克茜斯的视线中。  
布鲁斯的身上仍然穿着那身象征着婚姻圣洁的衣服——她早该料到事情会是这样，距离他们的新婚之夜也只有半个月左右而已，布鲁斯却已经完全变了。  
白色的绒毛在风中颤抖，跟着一起颤抖的还有那具饱受摧残的躯体。  
莱克茜斯的公寓里温暖舒适，橘黄色的小装饰灯还带着一点节日的氛围。  
圣诞节快到了。  
今年布鲁斯的样子绝对不能让任何人看见，就算……是圣诞节前夕。  
莱克茜斯才把人平放在床上，去拿一些药品的功夫，布鲁斯却好像又突然回过神来一样，从床上一个翻身就掉在地上，在地板上挣扎着。  
等她回来时，发现布鲁斯已经把上身的衣服都脱光了。  
暴力肆虐的痕迹让她忍不住捂住嘴，差点就呕吐出来。  
眼泪划过脸颊，她伸手擦掉，勉强整顿心情，半蹲下来抱住在地上不安地挣扎着的人。  
“布鲁斯？布鲁斯，是我啊，莱克茜斯。”  
她听不清他嘴里含混不清地说了些什么，布鲁斯好像个还不会说话的婴儿，支支吾吾地说着支离破碎的词句。  
她不知道该怎么安慰他，更不敢想他到底受了多大的刺激，仓皇之下，只好把很久以前缝制的一个大布偶塞进他怀里。  
对于布鲁斯，她只有尊敬和崇拜，那人像她的父亲一样。  
所以，还是少女时的她就缝了布鲁斯娃娃，一直把它放在单独的柜子里保存。  
“怎么了？到底……发生什么事？请告诉我，好吗？”  
莱克茜斯忍住眼泪，轻声询问着精神恍惚的男人，希望能理清混乱的思路。  
却看见布鲁斯转头直直地看着角落的一堆首饰——圣诞节前莱克茜斯做了扫除，这些饰物就堆放在角落里，还没来得及处理。  
挣扎着爬到那堆饰物前，布鲁斯的手里还抱着那个大布娃娃。  
他抓起一串珠子，把它们弄散，然后粗暴地撕开布娃娃的屁股，把它们一股脑地塞进去。  
“珍珠被塞进……我不想……但是身体好热……”  
莱克茜斯只好死死抓住他的手腕，可是谁知道布鲁斯的力气还是这么大？没多久就被抓伤了几下，布鲁斯还想要把那个破娃娃扔出去。  
“停下，布鲁斯……不该是这样的……”  
被抓着手腕的男人却潸然泪下。  
“……好痛……”  
“布鲁斯……”  
“这里……好痛……”  
布鲁斯摸着自己心脏的位置，眼里却全是空洞和茫然。  
无奈之下，莱克茜斯为他使用了镇静用的魔法，看着因为镇静魔法才暂时闭上眼睛睡去的布鲁斯，冰冷的泪水从脸上滑落。  
第一件事是为布鲁斯疗伤，才短短十几天的时间不见，他身上又多了无数伤痕。  
大概忙了一整个白天的时间，莱克茜斯用光了自己收集的所有治疗魔法，才让布鲁斯身上看上去不再那么惨不忍睹。  
晚上的时候，布鲁斯醒了。  
莱克茜斯买了一些食物，把它们放在桌上，已经很不放心地要来看看他的情况了。  
布鲁斯仍然在说着什么，但莱克茜斯开始后悔自己竟努力听清了内容。  
“再……再给我吃一点……又大又粗的……钢铁……”  
他抓着她的胳膊，两眼完全没有了从前的神采。  
“啪！”  
清脆的声音似乎震了迷茫不清的人一下，他停止了羞耻的呓语，透明的液体顺着嘴角流下，被打过的一侧脸上微微发红。  
但是被打了巴掌的人还是用迷茫的眼神看着她。  
“醒醒！这不是你！布鲁斯！”  
那双空洞的眼睛眨了两下，她看见那两片薄薄的嘴唇开始颤抖。  
“对不……对不起……啊……”他伸出手，揩去莱克茜斯的眼泪，“可是……我好……难受啊……”  
他迷惑地眨着眼睛，似乎感觉到自己不该对面前的女孩说这种话。  
可是他已经没有思考能力了。  
“好难受……好想被……填满……能不能……让我不这么……难受啊？”  
崩溃总是来得这么突然，当莱克茜斯泪流满面地轻轻揉着布鲁斯刚刚被打了一下的面颊时，她深深体会到了这一点。  
怎么办？那身体里很难说有灵魂在了。  
“对不起……布鲁斯……我会……你不会这样下去的。”  
她再也看不下去布鲁斯迷茫的呓语了，那些无意识地就流下来的眼泪让她心慌意乱，不知道该如何修复这样破碎的人。  
她不该觉得布鲁斯会和克拉克有个还不错的结局。  
安顿好布鲁斯，她离开房间，去准备食材——今天会忙碌到深夜，布鲁斯的情况不知道能不能用魔法解除。  
恐惧像深渊，这是七天的第一天，她很清楚自己只有七天的时间。  
晚些时候，莱克茜斯端着餐盘进了布鲁斯的房间。  
布鲁斯正拿着原来放在桌上的香蕉，剥好就整个地塞进嘴里——她能看出来那是什么动作，布鲁斯并不是真的想吃东西。  
“停下！”  
她又气又急，大声阻止，可是仍然看见布鲁斯被呛得翻白眼的模样。  
看上去深喉似乎满足了他一样，这促使他剥开另一根香蕉，莱克茜斯已经走过来夺走他手里的香蕉。  
“唔……给……给我……”  
这是莱克茜斯打他的第二巴掌，只不过才打完她就崩溃了。  
“别这样，布鲁斯……求你了，醒过来……”  
但是听到的只是他嘴里模糊不清的呓语，夹杂着羞耻的字眼，却只是让她心痛了。  
放下餐盘，莱克茜斯马上把桌上放着的香蕉收起来，犹豫了一下，才离开房间把那些香蕉都藏起来。  
怎么会这么粗心？早该想到这种可能的。  
来不及掩面伤感，莱克茜斯赶紧回到房间，把现在看起来焦躁不安的布鲁斯安顿回床上，喂他一点点吃掉自己准备的晚餐。  
一开始，布鲁斯似乎还没从刚才的事情中缓过神来，莱克茜斯只能看到那双眼中像小兽一样的惊恐神色。  
“唔……啊……对……对不起……对不起……呀……”  
她费尽了口舌，才好不容易让眼前让人心碎的男人相信了自己并不是要给他什么“厉害的惩罚”。  
其实他真的很饿了。  
真的放下心来吃东西的时候，看起来像个小孩。  
才刚刚放心一点，吃着东西的布鲁斯突然停下了。  
“布鲁斯？”  
“我……难受……”  
“怎么了？”  
“我……好难受啊……身体……好热……”  
看见莱克茜斯的表情又变得有些难看，布鲁斯迷茫地眨眨眼睛，目光落在身旁破掉的布娃娃身上。  
“可……可以吗？这……像这样……”  
他把布娃娃抱在怀里，伸出一只拳头塞进被他之前撕坏破口里，满脸渴求的神情。  
“先把东西吃了，好吗？我会想办法的，布鲁斯。”  
莱克茜斯努力让眼泪憋在眼眶，柔声劝说着，心中最后的一道防线就这么崩塌。  
终于决定了要为布鲁斯做性爱机器人，可是这个晚上并不安宁。  
她在另一个房间给布鲁斯写性爱机器人的程序，直到家政机器人给她端来一杯咖啡。  
低头看了一眼机器人记录的日程，她愣住了。  
怎么多了这么多次清理？  
回到布鲁斯的房间时，她看见布鲁斯坐在地上，裤子上一片水渍。  
似乎也能感觉到不适，他正不时地抓着自己湿漉漉的裤子，突然又一阵颤抖，淡色的液体就扩散到地板上。  
当然又是机器人的工作，但莱克茜斯早已经泪流满面。  
把他重新收拾干净对机器人来说不是什么高级任务，莱克茜斯抽着鼻子，把布鲁斯从地上拉起来。  
“要上厕所的话，就在这儿啊。”  
她扶着布鲁斯走到房间里的卫生间——那不过离布鲁斯的床有几步之遥。  
“就在这儿上厕所，在这个里面。”  
指指马桶，莱克茜斯退出了卫生间。  
过了一会儿都没有动静，莱克茜斯打开门时，惊愕地发现布鲁斯仍然站在原地。  
新换上的裤子又被尿得一塌糊涂，布鲁斯却好像根本就没有意识到这件事一样，只是茫然地抓着自己的裤子。  
好不容易才把布鲁斯安顿下来，换了干净的衣服才让他躺好，想要关灯让他休息，他却又不愿意了。  
才关了灯，布鲁斯就开始发出沙哑的尖叫，撕心裂肺的好像在受到什么非人的折磨一样。  
无奈之下，只能给他开了床灯，布鲁斯还缩在被子里惊恐地看着她。  
“不……不要……不要塞……烫烫的……”  
“布鲁斯……什么都没有的……你……”  
但他只是死死捂住耳朵。  
“好响……我的耳朵……好疼……”  
莱克茜斯瞪大了眼睛，猜不到布鲁斯到底在黑暗中被怎样对待过。  
“没事了，没事了……告诉我，到底发生了什么？布鲁斯？”  
她看见布鲁斯伸出了拇指和食指，表情逐渐凝结。  
比划成手枪的手在布娃娃的耳边晃了一下，就塞进布娃娃破了个洞的屁股。  
她已经在无意中气得浑身发抖，红着眼圈勉强控制着情绪安慰受到惊吓的男人——或者现在更像个可怜的小男孩。  
莱克茜斯没有睡觉。  
她在布鲁斯身边足足安慰了一个小时，甚至给他唱助眠的歌曲，才终于让他睡着。  
连夜写性爱机器人时已经不知道掺杂了多少复杂的情绪，只知道打字的手一直在发抖，时不时的就有泪水落在键盘上。  
如果这样真的可以让他暂时满足，她愿意这么做，但是，她知道这不是最终的解决办法。  
曾经想过偷偷把布鲁斯放走，让卡尔那个混蛋再也找不到蝙蝠侠——可是这怎么可能实现？  
布鲁斯现在的样子，恐怕生存都成了问题。  
她知道布鲁斯最大的愿望，那也是约束卡尔的第一道婚誓——就是卡尔不可以威胁这个世界。  
不敢想象这种情况下婚誓还能有什么效力，如果她把布鲁斯真的藏起来，卡尔说不定会爽快地赏给这个世界一记漂亮的爆炸。  
没用如我，也还是不能选择逃避呢。  
这样想着，莱克茜斯在电脑前熬到了天明。  
TBC


	22. 最后的七日(下)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了让布鲁斯恢复，莱克茜斯付出了巨大的代价。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，高虐，一定慎入

“我好难受呀……想被……填满……呀……”  
看着这样迷茫地呻吟着的布鲁斯，莱克茜斯擦干了眼泪，鼓起勇气点了点头。  
“很快……很快就好了，你闭上眼睛，好吗？”  
他像个孩子，果真听话地闭上眼睛，莱克茜斯便啜泣着把人推进了那间暗房——昨晚熬夜写的程序已经用在AI上了。  
“迪克，我们得抓紧时间。”  
“知道了……”  
死翼飘在空中，沉吟半晌，随即附身到莱克茜斯身上。  
他们的合作，这不是第一次了。  
那个程序费尽了她的心力——为了能满足布鲁斯现在条件反射一般的生理需求，也为了能不至于伤害他的身体。  
程序的强度上限都是被设定好的，她不希望在这里有一丝疏忽，再去伤害那本来就不堪重负的躯体。  
暗房内有红外监控，莱克茜斯戴上耳机，监控布鲁斯的情况，另一边是死翼在清点所有有恢复记忆功效的魔法。  
这是他们的第一个突破口——也许布鲁斯的崩溃会因为记忆的恢复而恢复。  
布鲁斯看见少女把他推进暗房。  
他不明白现在发生的一切有什么意义，只是她说过——会让自己舒服起来。  
她一定是……很重要的人吧……  
终于……要开始……熟悉的……流程了。  
黑暗中，他喃喃地低声说着，好像一只脆弱的野兽。  
“塞进来吧……我的下面可以……塞很多呢。”  
的确有什么东西碰到了他一直饥渴地收缩着的后穴，但那不是即将要粗暴进入他体内的东西，温暖的水流让他舒服得浑身发抖。  
“唔……快……进来呀……弄坏我……”  
一根细细的管子伸进了一个头，给他做了全面的润滑，那让他的脚趾忍不住勾起来——可那远远不够让他觉得满足。  
“打我吧……弄坏我……填满吧……”  
那不是AI会照做的命令，他的催促仅仅是让机器的运作稍微加快了速度，很快一个滑溜溜的东西就塞进他下体——以最合适的，不会伤害到他的速度。  
布鲁斯扭动着他的腰，这样温暖的爱抚他并不熟悉，可是身体也谈不上讨厌。  
被填满的感觉在稍晚时才出现，一个足够大的东西在他的身体里有规律地抽插，缓慢地刺激他的身体。  
耳机里的声音让莱克茜斯感到心碎。  
布鲁斯一直在催促着机器摧残自己，她忍不住庆幸自己给AI设定了严格的界限。  
被满足时的布鲁斯发出了啜泣一样的声音，听起来就像是被凌虐的人——但是她确定布鲁斯只是感到身体被满足而已。  
声音一直是沙哑的，断断续续的发出，布鲁斯的要求都尽量被满足，假阴茎插进他的口腔，却没有像他要求的那样，“插肿他的小舌”。  
也把他束缚起来过，可是根本没有像酷刑那样勒着他的私密处，也没有把他勒得出血，让布鲁斯满足用了很长时间，液体喷洒的声音不绝于耳。  
布鲁斯又失禁了，他呜咽着，感觉到温水流过皮肤，极度的舒适让他战栗，没过多久，身体被擦干后盖着薄被被推出暗房。  
外面的魔法阵让他迷惑地眨着眼睛，可是最终女孩只是失控地擦着眼泪。  
“都无效啊！全都没有用啊！”  
她为布鲁斯换上睡衣，可是那男人有些惊恐地躲避——不知道卡尔又在换衣服这种简单的小事上曾经给过他什么虐待。  
布鲁斯很喜欢新衣服柔软的绒毛，莱克茜斯把他推到床前的时候，他还好奇地摆弄着。  
布鲁斯试了好几次都没能爬上那张床，他总是趴在床沿上，不愿意再动了。  
莱克茜斯只好抱着他的胳肢窝把他抱上床——他瘦了好多，不然凭她一个女孩子的力气，根本不可能抱得动他。  
为他准备了晚饭，都是容易消化的食物，给他用了药治疗他不消化的症状，还喂了他水果。  
布鲁斯喜欢那些点心布丁，吃的时候也专注了许多。  
仍然在饭后说了羞耻的话，似乎暗房没有让他满足很久似的，莱克茜斯生气地瞪着他，那让布鲁斯紧张地遮住自己的脸。  
“我不是要打你，休息吧，布鲁斯。”  
不得不安慰着像幼童一样脆弱的男人，把他哄睡。

莱克茜斯和死翼在为了布鲁斯的恢复努力着，每一次带着希望使用的魔法都只是得到一个失望的结果，布鲁斯始终没能恢复神智，时间却不等人，很快就到了第六天。  
圣诞节到了。  
布鲁斯终于学会了上厕所，莱克茜斯治好了他失禁的毛病，管教之下他也不再做一些无意识的羞耻举动。  
三天前，他试图用圣诞树上的彩灯勒住自己的脖子，被莱克茜斯制止。  
死翼看着那样的布鲁斯，偷偷对莱克茜斯说不敢再回忆从前自己当罗宾的日子。  
曾经像父亲一样的人变成这样，那让他们觉得自己被什么东西压迫得透不过气来。  
莱克茜斯收走了所有可能窒息的物品，抱着布鲁斯嚎啕大哭。  
“求你，无论怎么样别放弃生命，可以吗？”  
可是布鲁斯只是呆滞地擦她的眼泪，眼中已经毫无神采。  
两天前，为了让布鲁斯开心，莱克茜斯给他做了一个冰雕。  
布鲁斯伸手用力掰下了兔子手中的胡萝卜，把冰凌塞进布娃娃的屁股里。  
莱克茜斯终于明白了为什么自己的冰雕并没能让他高兴。  
“就这么坐到冰融化吗？”  
布鲁斯看着被自己放在旁边的破布娃娃，点点头。  
“疼吗？”  
仍然是机械地点头。  
“就是在那之后控制不住小便的吗？”  
布鲁斯抬头看着她，眼泪滑落。  
莱克茜斯不知道怎么强行控制住自己不在布鲁斯眼前崩溃的，她把冰雕扔掉了，站在一片洁白的门外，嚎啕大哭。  
“我们再也不玩冰雕了，别怕。”  
也许是精心照料起了作用，布鲁斯现在的情况的确好多了。  
圣诞夜，莱克茜斯终于打算带着布鲁斯去看看街景。  
也是最后的告别，她找到了方法，只是要牺牲自己。  
在圣诞夜有一个魔法可以被特殊使用，那是她的职业特权，只不过她要牺牲自己的生命来许愿，而且不仅仅是生命，还有这个世界对她的一切记忆。  
布鲁斯被捂得严严实实的，差不多只露了两只眼睛和一点额头在外面，乖乖地跟着莱克茜斯在街上慢慢地走。  
大冬天，仍然有不要命的小伙子，穿着短袖在街上乱跑，滑着滑板听着重金属的音乐，路人们都忙着避开。  
“在这儿等我，别乱走啊。”  
柔声说着，莱克茜斯走到旁边的店铺买咖啡。  
出来的时候，却听见了谩骂的声音。  
“白痴！你是傻子吗？！”  
撞人的男孩子拎起滑板就走了。  
“看来还是个哑巴！”  
莱克茜斯走过去，把布鲁斯拉到路边，给他掸掉身上的雪。  
“撞疼了吗？”  
她拉下布鲁斯的围巾，愣住了。  
他正抿着嘴唇，眼泪在眼睛里打转，可还是摇摇头。  
“你不是白痴啦，不要听别人瞎说。”  
莱克茜斯心里一酸，赶紧低头帮他整理好衣服。  
带着他去了礼品店，布鲁斯不太习惯陌生的环境，站在那里一动不动，在门口被进出的人撞到，咖啡被挤出来，洒了一身。  
莱克茜斯只好停下来给他清理身上的污渍，也只好顺便给他买了新的大衣换上。  
“这是你父亲？你很辛苦啊。”  
店员走过来，带着一点敬意对她说。  
“我父母已经去世了，这是我叔叔，他对我很好——他是我仅剩的最亲的人了。”  
布鲁斯愣了一下，又有点迷茫地眨眨眼睛。  
“他怎么变成这样？”  
“他的伴侣是个十足的混蛋，渣男。”  
莱克茜斯拉着布鲁斯离开了，隐约听见了店员的回应。  
“噢，上帝，祝他好运。”  
今天布鲁斯还算开心。  
莱克茜斯带着他去看了好看的街景，给他买了暖和的外套，他吃了好多好吃的点心，甚至忘了身体还在饥渴地叫嚣着让他做出羞耻的动作，提出那些会让莱克茜斯突然就流泪的请求。  
床灯仍然为他留着，身上还带着沐浴露的香味，布鲁斯安静地看着莱克茜斯笑着向他道晚安，闭上眼睛。

“辛苦你了，我刚刚找到了一个魔法，可能会……”  
“迪克，你先休息吧，明天再说。”  
“等……等等？明天……不是最后一天了吗？超人会来接……”  
“帮我照顾好布鲁斯。”  
“当然……但是……咦……是谁在……”  
一阵昏沉，死翼倒在地上。

布鲁斯悠悠地醒来，萦绕在耳边的声音仍然挥之不去。  
“要幸福呀。”  
“幸福……”  
他喃喃地说着，一下坐起来，看见墙上的钟表。  
凌晨四点，第一次醒得这么早。  
头刺痛了一下，他的瞳孔也猛地缩了一下。  
新婚之夜，卡尔亲手毁了他。  
好清楚，仿佛就是昨天的事。  
但这里不是卡尔的地方，他走出去，却什么都没看见了。  
这房子只有我一个？  
看了时间，已经过了二十多天了，侦探的本能让他开始翻箱倒柜，调查这个房间。  
“谢天谢地，布鲁斯，你终于正常了。”  
飘浮在半空中的死翼轻声说着，看着他熟悉的那个男人又开始和从前一样不停地寻找着什么。  
“不知道是谁让我照顾好你……总有一天我会搞清楚的。”  
他悄无声息地离开了，把一块氪石悄悄放在一个不起眼的角落。  
从此以后，布鲁斯有权利选择一切。

卡尔在他的特殊牢房里百无聊赖地躺着，直到看见布鲁斯。  
自从上次去接他竟然中了提前设下的陷阱，他就再也没碰过自己。  
“哼，你离不开我的。”  
那人站在他对面，不置可否。  
布鲁斯从这个秘密监狱离开——离自己的庄园只有一段阶梯的距离，他把这个囚室建立在地下，以免任何人插手可能会让卡尔有重获自由的机会。  
快一年了。  
这一年里，他调查了很多，心时不时地会疼痛一下，又听见那句温暖的话。  
“要幸福呀。”  
回忆的训练做了很多，也想起了很多不堪，甚至找到了自己在暗房中的监控记录。  
他攥紧拳头，发誓再也不会自愿落入恶魔手中。  
却始终没能想起是谁拯救了这样的他。

今年的圣诞节还是那么冷，下了大雪之后的路面看起来洁白无瑕。  
死翼回到了自己藏身的魔法空间。  
他调查了一年，从自己强烈的不协调感入手，一点一点地查到了事情的原貌。  
有那么一个叫莱克茜斯的姑娘，为了救回他们共同敬爱着的男人，抹杀了自己的存在。  
让他帮忙照顾好布鲁斯的也是她。  
魔法阵并没有花多久就布置好了——这是最致命的一种。  
布鲁斯再也没能想起莱克茜斯，看着他每天都在寻找，可每天都茫然地毫无头绪，迪克咬紧了嘴唇。  
“傻姑娘，怎么想着要让我们都忘了你呀。”  
魔法启动的时候，他满足地笑了。  
“嘿，布鲁斯会想起你，然后也会想起你描述的我……这样的话，我们也不算是死了嘛。”

布鲁斯从梦中惊醒，记忆一股脑地涌现，他开始手足无措，直到眼泪终于从眼中挤出。  
“莱克茜斯……”嘴唇翕动着，一阵窒息般的痛苦感袭击了他，“傻孩子……我告诉过你，最讨厌别人为了我去死的。”  
“为什么让我幸福？幸福……到底是什么？”

“喂，你傻吗？我不是告诉你，别来送死！”  
“我哪有送死？我就知道会有这么个地方专门收容死灵。”  
“所以？还不是亏大了？”  
“没有啊，已经没什么遗憾了呢。”  
莱克茜斯转过头，一时沉默。  
“要是不想到这一步的话，就试着告诉另一个宇宙的莱克茜斯吧。”  
“会有哪个版本的我有预演能力吗？”  
“赌一把嘛。”

莱克茜斯猛地从床上坐起来，慌乱地四下环顾。  
一觉差点睡到中午，一切安静，什么都没有发生。  
“好可怕……这种事情，一定不会让它发生。”  
TBC


	23. 婚礼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯的婚礼谈不上愉快，新婚之夜，他也并没有和卡尔共同度过——当然，这还是因为卡尔本人的行为。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，暴力情节，慎入

“别难为情嘛，你这样穿很漂亮。”  
布鲁斯抿着嘴唇，略微收颌，避开了莱克茜斯的视线。  
“你真的要这样吗？他一直不知道你的存在——你不是也在尽力避免这种……后果吗？”  
“但是我还是更想坐在下面看你的婚礼。”  
莱克茜斯笑着，看见布鲁斯难为情地移开目光，也若有所思地严肃下来。  
于是卡尔开门的时候，看见了那个有点熟悉又好像没见过的面孔。  
“你是谁？”  
“布鲁斯的朋友。”  
莱克茜斯说着，有点厌恶地转过头去。  
“克拉克，这有点复杂。”  
“那就解释清楚。”  
布鲁斯有点犹豫地看了莱克茜斯一眼，却只看见了女孩肯定的神情。

卡尔不知道该怎么形容现在的心情——一个带有露易丝一半基因的女孩？莱克斯还真是有够自作主张的。  
虽然说这个秃头已经死得不能再死了。  
“所以你的能力……你现在能让露易丝降灵在你身上？”  
“只有一次——如果你真的打算让她的灵魂也彻底消失的话。”  
“我可以办到很多事，让她永远待在你身上应该不算是最困难的。”  
“你……你真混蛋！”  
莱克茜斯气得咬牙切齿，却被布鲁斯拉住。  
“冷静，他就是这个性格。”  
就算只看一眼，布鲁斯也知道卡尔到底是在开恶趣味的玩笑还是在认真说话。  
“那你也应该算是我的女儿。”  
卡尔一向都不懂得收敛——也许是从模拟器事件之后，他意识到布鲁斯的承受能力绝非常人，当然也根本不会因为自己的话就计较。  
“谁会想要你这么变态的父亲啊！”  
“克拉克，住嘴。”  
布鲁斯不得不用警告的目光看着卡尔，然后看着男人有点不满地瞥了他一眼，轻哼一声，转身离开。  
莱克茜斯看着扬长而去的背影轻轻叹了口气，马上又恢复了平静的表情。  
这次想要看着布鲁斯穿着他的白色礼服走进婚姻的殿堂只是一个次要的目标。  
一切都因为她的那个噩梦——莱克茜斯很清楚那不是一个简单的梦，她常常会和某个世界的自己达成精神链接，以看到一些未来的事。  
为了避免那种情况真的发生，她准备了一个特殊的保护魔法，为了让它顺利附着在布鲁斯身上，她必须要待在他附近至少五个小时。  
于是她很早就来了——计算好大概在婚礼结束之后护体魔法就会顺利附着在布鲁斯身上。  
布鲁斯换好了他的花嫁，那是卡尔在他的防寒装基础上改动的。  
加了束腰之后看起来反而有点偏向裙子，不过眼下最让他感到不适的不是这部分——卡尔给他准备的内裤实在是太紧了。  
身上的轻甲也被卸掉了，换成了原本的紧身衣——只不过都是白色的。  
莱克茜斯伸手整理了一下他衣领上的蕾丝，微笑着劝他不要这么拘谨。

婚礼上布鲁斯见到了很多人。  
当他在休息室里吃点心时，赛琳娜从外面走进来，在他身旁站定。  
“嗨，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯转过头看着她——似乎有些不好意思的样子。  
“谢谢你还发给我请帖。”  
“那没什么，我觉得应该邀请你。”  
“上次的事……真对不起，艾薇……”  
“我也很抱歉。”  
赛琳娜用有些惊讶的目光看着布鲁斯，突然释然地叹了口气。  
“我觉得这句话你应该和很多人说……不过他们和我一样——布鲁斯，你是我们不会背叛的朋友。”  
布鲁斯有些惊讶地看着她，然后有些难为情地转过头去。  
赛琳娜看着他的脸色开始微微有些发红，会心一笑，便转身离开。  
“顺便一提，你今天打扮得很好看。”

他在休息室逗留了有一个钟头，正要离开时，碰见了杰森。  
他不太清楚杰森在很久之前伤害了他之后到底发生了什么，总之后来他们遇见过几次，布鲁斯发现他收手了。  
再也没有做过任何伤害他的事。  
“老蝙蝠……恭喜了。”  
杰森摘下头罩，有些难堪地遮着眼睛。  
“有人要你来的吗？没关系，如果你实在……”  
“噢，得了！我挺受不了你这样的，说实话——明明动手的是我啊。”  
“……我很圣母，克拉克说的。”  
“我从来没想过你会打扮成这样。”  
布鲁斯眨了一下眼睛，脸以肉眼可见的速度烧红了。  
“呃……再见，再见……我希望宴会上有最好的威士忌。”  
“没问题。”

卡尔的目光在他身上游走，似乎若有所思地皱着眉头——布鲁斯觉得一定是有哪里让他觉得不对劲了。  
“这怎么说也是我们的婚礼，我相信你知道所有的流程。”  
“我知道……我已经看过了氪星婚礼。”  
布鲁斯微微颔首，避开卡尔的目光，却被一只手握住下巴，把他的脸扳起来。  
“但是双方都应该精心准备自己——布鲁斯，我想你需要点儿粉底和腮红……而且我不太喜欢你口红的颜色。”  
布鲁斯直视着他，沉默不语，卡尔能看到那目光中有一丝愠怒，但更多的是难堪和害羞。  
“需要我帮忙吗？当然，我保证不会对你怎么样——我可不想被氪星婚律判有罪。”  
布鲁斯在无言中被卡尔拉进梳妆的小房间，让卡尔在自己的脸上发挥，有些紧张地偷偷瞥着镜中的自己。  
“我还挺懂得化妆的——这可不是女人的专利，你知道，让自己看起来很有……性张力，这是你应该要学明白的事。”  
“我不是女人！”  
“在我眼里你只是不能怀孕而已，嘘，别动——这会划伤你的。”  
布鲁斯感觉眼泪就挂在自己的眼眶上，勉强才没掉下来——他一点都不习惯这种感觉，好像自己的命运已经被别人掌控了。  
等卡尔结束的时候，他已经不好意思直视镜中的自己。

布鲁斯在私人卧室的镜子前发呆了很久，直到身后的响动让他本能地转过身，摆出防卫的姿势。  
“啊！我的天哪。”  
来人捂住了自己的眼睛——那正是哈莉，不知道什么时候藏在衣柜里了。  
“你不被允许进入这里的，哈莉。”  
“我当然知道！我只是想问问你——你到底是怎么想的？他强迫你了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“可你看起来一点都不高兴。”  
“我很好。”  
哈莉坐在衣柜旁边的椅子上，看着他眨了两下眼睛。  
“这个也是你的主意？”  
看着哈莉伸到自己面前的小镜子——上面正是自己已经上了妆后的面孔，布鲁斯沉吟半晌。  
“是。”  
“算了！你总是这样，”哈莉收起镜子，看着布鲁斯耸耸肩，“你的妆很好看，虽然不是我喜欢的风格——但是我得说它真是中规中矩的妆。”  
“谢谢。”  
布鲁斯抿着嘴唇，勉强从牙缝里挤出一个单词。  
“……我很抱歉，布鲁斯，这一切本来从一开始就错了……大都会……我很抱歉成了帮凶，对不起。”  
哈莉的目光流转，语气中有些沉重。  
“我们都不知道会是这样。”  
看着哈莉从窗户翻出去，布鲁斯赶紧收敛了心情。

婚礼倒是异常的顺利，卡尔老老实实地发誓要遵守婚誓，并且也接受了违反婚誓的代价。  
不过布鲁斯能看得出来——他一点也不喜欢所谓婚律的约束，不满就写在他的脸上。  
宴会结束的时候布鲁斯提前回到了自己的卧室——按照氪星的婚礼流程，他要带着妆等着卡尔回来，然后和他上床。  
进房间的时候，他已经嗅到了一丝反常——可是很快他就被非人类的温度抓住了。  
卡尔的卫士歼灭者，孤独堡垒的守护者们。  
布鲁斯惊觉卡尔并没有老老实实解除歼灭者对他的反应——或者不如说卡尔只是在他们身上略动了手脚。  
至于歼灭者是怎么被突然赋予行动能力的，这一点恐怕卡尔是最清楚的。  
“你……你们……”  
布鲁斯被粗暴地捏住了下颌，与此同时感觉到外衣下的紧身裤被强硬地扒掉，暴露出来的皮肤接触到冰冷的钢铁，他忍不住打了一个激灵。  
内裤是被撕碎的，早已被不合适的型号拘束多时的性器马上就弹出来，颤巍巍地立起来。  
“唔！不！”  
身后有粗大的东西进入，不过不同于卡尔的——那东西没有一丝人类的温度，冰冷的东西贯穿了他，让他的心也变得冰冷。  
这里一共有三个歼灭者，他们对于自己的感觉和卡尔大概是一样的——想必卡尔有设定人工智能和自己完全相同的性格。  
眼泪流下来，花了他的妆，但并不能比插进他嘴里的那根更有破坏力。  
他妈的婚誓原来在卡尔的小聪明里根本就是一张废纸。  
洁白的花嫁外袍被血染湿，那是被两个人同时贯穿的结果，他们扒掉了他沾血的外衣，然后把他的上衣撕成碎片，在他的伤口上野蛮地啃咬，生硬地吮吸在他的身上留下了一个个紫红色的印记。  
他被这样的暴虐弄得浑身无力，身下的血已经流了一滩，身后却突然传来了故障的声音。  
身后的两个歼灭者停机了。  
他用最后的力气伸手抓住眼前歼灭者的脚腕，把它撂倒，用电源把它短路了。  
从非人的凶器上下来，布鲁斯觉得自己周身寒冷，降低的血压让他开始有些难以坚持站立。  
卡尔正在门口有些惊讶地看着他。  
“可惜你居然没晕倒——那样它们会马上就停下来的。”  
然后他获得了布鲁斯愤怒的瞪视。  
布鲁斯的两条腿颤抖着，光裸地从歼灭者的身上跨过——不知道为什么竟不觉得怎么疼痛了。  
护身魔法在关键时刻保护了他。  
卡尔脱下自己的衬衫，披在他身上，看着布鲁斯想要拒绝却没什么多余力气的样子，竟觉得他的身体如此诱人。  
“我有权今晚独自一人。”  
“当然。”  
卡尔松开了手，有些不甘心地看着布鲁斯离开孤独堡垒。

他开着蝙蝠战机回到了哥谭。  
路上魔法失效了，他突然感觉到一阵剧痛，差点从空中坠落下来。  
他蹒跚着走进自己位置隐秘的安全屋，在里面清理自己的身体——那一刻他觉得自己像一只受伤的野猫，只能自己舔舐自己的伤口。  
但他终究还是体力不支，晕倒在安全屋里。  
这真是讽刺的新婚之夜。  
闭上双眼前，他想。  
TBC


	24. 两难之境

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :布鲁斯在他的安全屋醒来时，已经到了第二天，但他不知道和他一样心情矛盾的还有死翼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，有一点BDSM倾向，慎入

早晨，布鲁斯悠悠地睁开眼睛。  
他有些畏寒地瑟缩了一下，从冰冷的地板上爬起来——四肢都是凉的，昨晚才进了这个安全屋就晕倒了。  
衣襟上有些潮湿，低头看见上面半干的血迹，他的嘴唇便开始显得有些发白了。  
想起了昨天的种种不堪，新婚之夜，居然会被卡尔这样对待。  
他明显是有预谋的，布鲁斯很清楚，只是完全没想到卡尔会玩得这么狠。  
想来是看准了时机，知道自己从此以后多少会受到婚誓的约束，于是趁新婚之夜钻了婚誓的空子，无非是想变着法地折磨他。  
婚誓怎么会对卡尔有什么约束呢？布鲁斯绝对不会告诉任何人，那天他在婚礼前纠结了很久，最后还是把自己的最后一个婚誓定成了“克拉克的幸福”。  
换句话说，以后的生活他也要处处受制于卡尔，这婚礼不过是为了让卡尔遵守布鲁斯最优先的婚誓而存在的。  
只要自己牺牲一点，总还是有办法管住卡尔时不时就有的一点小心思，时间长了也许卡尔就会忘记建立什么荒唐的政权。  
他身上仅仅披了一件衬衫，卡尔的尺码大一些，让衣襟刚刚好能够遮羞，可是这副样子是说什么也不能让任何人见到的。  
他疲惫地走进浴室，大腿上的血痕让人看了就觉得触目惊心。  
浴室里的水声一阵接着一阵，布鲁斯冲洗着身体，望向镜中的自己——苍白，无力，又可悲。

迪克从他的浅睡眠里醒来，艰难地动了两下身子。  
没可能的，达米安搂得太紧了，更见鬼的是昨天由于他们都玩得太累根本就没有从他体内抽出来的东西现在好像重新振作精神了。  
他不得不轻轻推着达米安的胳膊。  
“醒醒啊，达米安……呃……你这……你这混蛋……”  
晨勃中的达米安好像根本没有收敛的意思，还闭着眼睛就开始挺动身体，直接弄得迪克的“身体”一阵无力。  
说是身体大概并不准确，这可是莱克茜斯的“杰作”，她为自己特别制作的代理人，他的魂魄一旦被收进来，就被牢牢地锁在这具“身体”里。  
像是一个娃娃被赋予了灵魂，想想就让人难堪。  
不过，迪克还是得承认这东西的确满足了达米安的需求，而且他并不讨厌现在和达米安之间的关系。  
他试图咬紧嘴唇，抑制自己的呻吟，尽管如此，还是会有一两声从他的喉咙里挤出来，倒像是某首被演奏得支离破碎的曲子。  
“你这脾气，倒是真的像他。”  
冷不防的一个略微有点沙哑的声音传进他耳朵，把他吓了一跳——这才知道原来达米安已经醒了。  
“要不我也送你个戒指，弄个什么婚礼之类的？”  
见迪克一直没有回答，达米安用戏弄的口吻问道。  
“你……你什么……哈……什么意思……停……停下……”  
“为什么这么说呢？看看你，才几下就流了这么多水，淫荡的程度也一模一样，承受力也一定是一样的吧。”  
“你……你住口……不许……”  
“说什么啊？不是事实吗？昨晚他也一定被操得连手指头都动不了吧——你还是庆幸吧，又没有外星人一晚上都不准你休息。”  
“你……住嘴，别说了。”  
“果然比起我来还是你更像他——怪不得他会说你才是他儿子，事实上离开我的老二你现在都受不了，不是吗？”达米安有点恶意地在迪克耳边说着，心中暗暗可惜因为这具人造躯壳的局限性只能用这种方法刺激对方的身体，“就算被操得站不起来，你们也不懂拒绝——你以为他是为什么答应氪星人求婚？”  
怒不可遏的迪克想挣扎开达米安箍得死死的双臂，但早就被玩弄得完全没有抵抗力的身体软得像根面条，连用力推开他都做不到。  
他只好任由达米安继续玩弄自己的身体，自言自语地抱怨这具身体还是有些地方不太像是真正的人类。  
“当然不是啊，笨蛋。”  
他小声地呻吟着，被身后的力道弄得浑身发软，心里暗暗抱怨莱克茜斯给这具身体预设了太充足的体液。  
可算明白她那句“这是为防万一”有多么不怀好意了。

达米安在床上滚了半个上午，才算解决了“晨勃问题”，迪克早就累得没有力气爬起来，趴在床上听见达米安的抱怨。  
“这身体还挺耐操的，就是……塞了这玩意儿一晚上你都没感觉吗？适应能力不是人类的啊……”  
迪克感觉到一个东西被从身体里拿出来，打着颤无力地呻吟了一声，回头看见达米安把那只在自己身体里塞了一晚上的跳蛋拿出来，还带出一丝透明的黏液。  
“啧，要不我把你送去让她修一下？我感觉你的身体好像有点问题，莱克……”  
“她叫莱克茜斯……你就不能稍微认真一点吗？别就这样扔给……哎啊啊……”  
迪克感觉后庭一阵发滞的疼痛，感觉有些异样，回头却只看见达米安从他的后庭里拉出一截艳红的肠肉来。  
“啊！你干什么！别乱弄啊！”  
看到眼前的情况，迪克差点没背过气去，眼看着一截肠子已经被拉出体外，达米安还在仔细打量着那截肠肉，好像什么新奇的东西似的。  
“没事的，我看了说明书的。”  
“怎么可能没事啊，你上次就是这么想的！”  
“同样的错误我不会犯第二次。”  
“相信你就有鬼了！”  
“你不就是鬼嘛，”达米安的眼睛戏谑地眯起来，“给我生个鬼宝宝吧——人偶会不会有这种功能的？”  
“滚！”  
迪克被逼得眼泪都流了下来，趴在床上一动都不敢动，时不时地呻吟着吸气，感觉到达米安向外拉扯时紧绷的后庭和肠肉，直到对方终于停下来。  
“你知不知道怎么处理？”  
“我……我怎么知道那种事！”  
“那等我一下，我先查一下好了。”  
达米安说着，拿出手机，在上面一阵摆弄。  
等达米安找到解决办法的时候，已经过去了半个小时，迪克一直趴在床上维持着撅屁股的姿势，完全不敢动一下。  
达米安用热毛巾把被拽出来的肠肉一点点托回去了，迪克则感觉自己已经耗尽了力气，无力地趴在床上。  
“送修好了，这样子没法再继续了。”  
他听见达米安的声音，心里竟莫名有些酸楚了。  
布鲁斯还好吗？新婚之夜还会被卡尔过分地对待吗？这些他全都不得而知，但是有一件事他绝对可以肯定——对布鲁斯来说，这不是一个幸福的选择，只能算是不得已的选择。

温暖的水从布鲁斯的脊背上流过，冲干净了他屁股上的血迹，可是后庭连带着一截肠肉都在火辣辣的疼，他觉得自己真的被弄坏了。  
他在安全屋里翻箱倒柜地找了一些消炎药，和一些有利于伤口愈合的药混合在一起，费了九牛二虎之力才终于勉强把它们塞进后庭，用肛塞堵住。  
胳膊已经累得有些酸了，他洗了手，在身上用了很久不用的香型，掩盖了身上的药味。  
他看了一眼地上沾了血的衬衫，把它拎起来，扔进了壁炉。  
他在壁炉前蜷缩了很久，身体才勉强暖和起来，他喝了很多热水，冲净了嘴里的血腥味，又吃了一块薄荷糖，才换上一套正常的蝙蝠装，开着战机离开。  
收讯机才刚打开就接到了呼入的信号，果然是阿福。  
“阿福？”  
“噢，谢天谢地——布鲁斯老爷，您上哪儿去了？我差点以为……”  
“昨晚有个紧急事件要我处理。”  
“您还好吗？”  
“我很好，阿福，马上就回去。”  
切断通讯的一刻，一滴咸咸的泪水润湿了他才涂了唇膏的嘴唇。  
能不能骗过阿福？他不想让一把年纪的老管家再为他操心了。

“我不想修了。”  
莱克茜斯皱着眉头看着眼前的代理人，死翼此刻已经解脱出来，正悬在半空。  
“你们到底玩了什么啊……”她抱怨着，用手中的镊子夹住那截松动的肠肉，“你刚刚去厕所不会就是为了把它塞进去吧？”  
“我们能换个话题吗？”  
死翼捂住脸，挡住了自己尴尬的表情。  
“那好，我也正想，”莱克茜斯闻言，马上放下手中的工具，“那我不修了，我们去喝杯咖啡？”  
“别呀！拜托你先把它修好行吗！”  
“下次再这样我可不免费了，”莱克茜斯一边半开玩笑地说着，一边重新拿起工具，“到底被塞了多少东西才能让它变这样啊……”  
“别说了，莱克茜斯……”  
“你的性格和布鲁斯一样糟糕啊。”  
莱克茜斯意味深长地看了他一眼，无奈地叹了口气。

“嗨，布鲁斯。”  
听见声音的时候，布鲁斯转过头，看见迪克就在他身后不远处。  
“你还好吗？”  
他张开双臂，看着布鲁斯的眼神里还充满了关切。  
“阿福告诉我你回来休息了几个小时。”  
“任务。”  
布鲁斯的嘴角微微勾起一下，转身接纳了迪克的拥抱。  
能看得到他脖子上浅浅的痕迹——布鲁斯能很轻易猜出来那是谁留下的。  
达米安……  
可怜的孩子，必然是太纵容达米安了，不过自己在这方面可一点都谈不上有资格说教——毕竟新婚之夜就变成这个样子，还不是因为自己也是一样的对卡尔一再妥协忍耐？  
迪克也仿佛感觉到了什么一般，但他最终还是没有说话，望着布鲁斯的目光变得更加沉重。  
布鲁斯的下午过得还算可以，有迪克陪伴他玩一些棋牌的游戏，时间也很快就过去，伤痛也仿佛淡化了一般。  
不管怎么样都要从浓重得仿佛化不开的阴影之下挣扎着走出来，布鲁斯看见床头多出来的和卡尔的婚礼合影就更坚定了这样的想法。

“再见，布鲁斯，多保重。”  
说着，迪克最后给了布鲁斯一个拥抱，看向一旁——卡尔已经回来了，正朝着他们走过来。  
“我会的。”  
布鲁斯藏起自己的情绪，向迪克道别。  
看着迪克走远的时候，他感觉到卡尔的鼻子在自己的后颈上流连。  
“你有很久没用过这个香型了。”  
“你也有很久没这么让我失望过了。”  
“得了，布鲁斯，你浑身都想要我。”  
“但我有权选择分居。”  
“但是我们已经结婚了。”  
布鲁斯没有再说什么，他瞪视着卡尔，许久才转身离开。  
“你默认了。”  
“那就在睡觉之前离我远点。”  
“当然，我对你的个人事务可没什么兴趣。”  
TBC


	25. 生死之间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 近一年的平静生活被一群突如其来的入侵者打破了，这一次布鲁斯不得不紧急使用自己的最后方案。

“布鲁斯在哪儿？”  
这是卡尔醒来时说的第一句话。  
有一群带有很强魔法能力的入侵者瞬间击晕了他，接下来的事他都不清楚了，在昏迷之前看到的最后一幕是布鲁斯急忙抓起他的战甲护臂。  
说起来真是讽刺，在遭到袭击之前，卡尔兴致正浓，在晚饭之后给了布鲁斯好几个暗示。  
天色已经明亮——显然他昏迷了足够久的时间。  
“不要给我们添乱了，马上离开这儿。”  
莱克茜斯指了指旁边的传送位，卡尔赫然发现自己正在曾经的正义大厅。  
“他也撤离了？”  
卡尔皱着眉头看了莱克茜斯一眼，超级听力捕捉到了不远处的嘈杂声音。  
莱克茜斯从通讯器里听见了同盟的声音。  
“撤退！”  
“我们的队长死了！”  
“快走！”  
“第一道防线破了！”  
“再坚持一会儿，拜托了！”  
莱克茜斯朝通讯器喊着，回头看见卡尔仍然站在不远处，面有疑虑。  
“布鲁斯呢？”  
“他有更重要的事。”  
“那他应该告诉我。”  
“你以为你是谁？”  
“我有权……”  
莱克茜斯愤怒地扭过头，不再理睬卡尔。  
通讯器里传来了第二道防线溃败的消息，莱克茜斯的脸上流下了涔涔汗水。  
“布鲁斯在哪儿？到底……”  
“你想知道他在哪儿？”  
莱克茜斯突然转过头来，冷冷地看着他。  
“怎么回……”  
卡尔的疑惑被接下来的一幕彻底击破，一同破碎的还有他的理智。  
莱克茜斯的身上散发出他熟悉的感觉——卡尔可以肯定那是属于布鲁斯的气质。  
“喂，你不能……”  
死翼出现在空中，双眼圆睁。  
“完蛋了，这会损伤他的……”  
“康斯坦丁就要到了，这是魔法……他一定会有解决方案的。”  
莱克茜斯的声音再次验证了卡尔的猜想——现在布鲁斯的灵魂正在莱克茜斯的身上，那是她的特殊能力。  
“不……骗人的……”  
“我们需要布置一个魔法陷……”  
“啊啊啊！”  
卡尔失控的吼叫声打断了莱克茜斯——他的情绪就像洪水一样，汹涌而出，一发不可收拾。  
热视线切断了传送口的底座，正要疏散的几个同盟纷纷躲开——现在的卡尔仿佛一颗随时会爆炸的炸弹一般，危险致命。  
“骗子！”  
他的吼叫声被“布鲁斯”的巴掌暂时打断了。  
“马上离开。”  
“布鲁斯”的语气不容置疑。  
“康斯坦丁已经到了。”  
通讯器里传来了同盟的声音。  
“离开。”  
“布鲁斯”转过身去，再也没回头看他一眼。  
是几个魔法封印控制住了卡尔，他无论如何也不愿相信眼前的一幕——布鲁斯死了，他的灵魂暂时在莱克茜斯身上，指挥此生最后一场战斗。  
热视线不能帮他破出魔法的屏障，但他仍然在徒劳无功地使用着它，他开始感觉到双眼酸疼，眼泪从眼角挤出来。  
布鲁斯的计谋一向都能收到极好的效果，这一次当然也不例外——有了康斯坦丁的帮助，他很快控制了局面。  
卡尔眼看着布鲁斯的影子从莱克茜斯身上彻底消失，歇斯底里地咆哮着，连地面都在震动。  
控制魔法也已经出了裂痕，莱克茜斯却朝着危险地带走过去。  
她叹了一口气，卡尔却突然安静下来。  
“你……”  
卡尔盯着那双眼睛，突然心跳得厉害，慌乱的感觉涌上心头。  
“冷静点，克拉克。”  
“露……露易丝？”  
卡尔的身体猛然放松下来，破裂的魔法马上又恢复了能够拘束住他的状态。  
但那个人影只是看着他叹了口气。  
卡尔看着“露易丝”从莱克茜斯的身上飘下来，半透明的人影看着他。  
“不要再做那种事。”  
他能感觉到额头上温润的吻，但在他向“露易丝”伸手的一瞬间，那个半透明的人影瞬间化作成千上万透明的碎片，飘走了。  
“不……别……”  
魔法挡住了他的视野，卡尔感觉到周围的世界都在旋转。  
他陷入了极度的迷惘——事情本不该是这个样子，他开始失声痛哭。  
布鲁斯的灵魂也一定像这样消失了吧？

他能感觉到红太阳让他无力，能感觉到四周亮起绿光，他听见了大门缓缓关闭的声音，他的身上戴上了冰冷的枷锁。  
“怎么处理他？”  
“布鲁斯已经不在了……”  
“先找到布鲁斯的……尸体吧。”  
“我们要把他送到政府吗？”  
“不，先不要轻举妄动。”  
卡尔听着门外的谈话声，眼神空洞。  
“卡尔，在这件事发生的时候……你们在哪儿？”  
卡尔转过头来，看见隔着玻璃的卡拉。  
“我是说你最后是在哪儿见到布鲁斯的？”  
“在……韦恩庄园……我们的卧室。”  
卡拉没有说什么就离开了，只留下他自己，颓然地坐在临时的囚牢里，等待自己的命运。

布鲁斯蜷缩在自己毫无生气的身体旁边，四周都是废墟。  
降灵消耗了他太多的能量，现在他的灵魂甚至会被一阵风吹散。  
身体越来越轻，越来越冷，可他没办法回到自己的躯壳——他用了强制假死的药物，因为他的状态实在不够支撑他继续战斗了。  
这一年他的身体也在向着更糟糕的状况发展，连同糟糕的情绪一起，削弱了他原本的实力。  
他听见了废墟被搬开的声音，不得不紧紧抓住他的身体——从外面吹进来的风让他感到头晕目眩。  
可是他还是放弃了。  
他的灵魂快要消失了，现在是他最后保留自己灵魂的机会——他必须赶快去灵魂的居所，那里能让他现在几乎要消失的情况得到缓解。  
他看着越来越近的人影，叹了口气，松开了手。  
但一只手马上抓住了他的脚腕。  
“布鲁斯，别走。”  
他回头，看见迪克的脸，紧接着就是一阵强烈的拉力，他的眼前变成一片空白。

卡尔听到布鲁斯还活着的消息时，马上从囚牢的椅子上站起来。  
他已经在囚牢里掩面思考了两个多小时，往事一幕一幕在他眼前像过电影一样地过着——他就在崩溃的边缘，或者其实已经崩溃了。  
“他在哪儿？”  
“他出了问题……他暴走了。”  
“什么？！”  
“你是唯一有可能把他制服的人。”  
“为什么？”  
当卡拉一瘸一拐地被闪电侠搀扶进来时，卡尔的疑问渐渐消失。  
“我们已经布置了魔法陷阱，你只要把他引诱到这里。”

所以，现在卡尔正在和布鲁斯“战斗”。  
说是战斗，不如说是他在单方面挨打。  
布鲁斯从假死的状态中恢复时已经不正常了，他得到的解释是“布鲁斯的灵魂因为降灵受损，暂时失去了自我”。  
但是莱克茜斯并没有告诉他布鲁斯的身上还有一层魔法外壳，并且那层奇怪的东西拥有吸走别人的力量的能力。  
“我只能帮你到这儿了。”  
莱克茜斯在给他用了一个一次性的保护魔法之后就远远地躲开了，在远处看着他们战斗。  
布鲁斯似乎把一生的怒火都撒在他身上了一样，怒吼着，咆哮着，无视他的连连避让和请求“停手”。  
魔法外壳变成尖锐的东西，划伤他的身体，吸收走他的力量，阳光渐渐隐去它的锋芒时，卡尔才总算一点一点靠近了给布鲁斯设下的陷阱。  
上身的衣服早就被撕成碎片，沾染上模糊的血迹，散落在冷风中。  
他在心里计算着和陷阱之间的距离，布鲁斯在吸收了他的氪星能量之后变得更强了，几乎要把他打飞——这也许是第一次，他们之间的悬殊颠倒过来，让卡尔尝到了渺小的感觉。  
布鲁斯的一只脚终于踏进魔法陷阱的时候，卡尔松了一口气，看见一个墨黑色的影子从他们所站的位置漫延出来，很快就缠住了布鲁斯的身体。  
那魔法外壳在慢慢被剥离布鲁斯的身体，他发出了痛苦的吼声，甚至带上了哭叫的声音。  
卡尔犹豫了一下抱住了那颤栗不止的躯体，缓缓吻上那双依然柔软的嘴唇。  
嘶吼中的布鲁斯还没有从剧痛和狂怒中解脱出来，他狂躁地咬着卡尔的嘴唇，直到血腥的味道已经晕满了卡尔的整个口腔。  
卡尔一直等到他陷入昏迷，才终于倒在地上，他也不记得自己是被谁拖走的了。

他被一阵并不讨人厌的轻痒唤醒了。  
“哼唔——布鲁斯……”  
他一下子坐起来，看着刚刚还在用手轻轻划着他鼻尖的男人——那感觉似乎有些不一样了。  
“你也认识我吗？”  
男子冲着他友好地笑了一下。  
“布鲁斯？”  
“我是。”  
那人仍然温柔地笑着，眼睛都眯在一起，身体倒是无恙——只是面色有点苍白。  
“你……”  
卡尔抓住了男人的肩膀，那看上去把他吓到了，他停止了微笑，眼睛因为紧张在不断眨动。  
“我是谁？”  
看着被他抓紧的男人迷茫地摇摇头，卡尔觉得如遭雷击一般，愣在那里。  
“放开他。”  
莱克茜斯的声音在卡尔身后响起，卡尔犹豫了片刻，照做了。  
“你，现在不准靠近他。”  
她说着，走过去拉住布鲁斯的手。  
但布鲁斯挣开了。  
“等等……莱克茜斯，我想……给我点时间，好吗？”  
布鲁斯看着表情失落的卡尔，若有所思。  
莱克茜斯诧异地看了他们一眼，无奈地摇摇头，走开了。

“实在是抱歉，我什么都忘了，也许是很让人头疼的事。”  
这是莱克茜斯离开之后布鲁斯说的第一句话，他的脸上还满是羞涩的笑容。  
卡尔看着他的样子，不由得一阵恍惚。  
“没……没有。”  
“你一定是我很熟悉的人。”  
布鲁斯收敛了笑容，表情稍微凝重了起来。  
“算是吧。”  
卡尔说着，心中的失落在渐渐漫延。  
“莱克茜斯说要带我去一个没人的地方静养，等我回来，我一定能想起你。”  
说话间，莱克茜斯已经回到了房间。  
“好了，该出发了。”  
她拉过布鲁斯的手，有些戒备地看了卡尔一眼。  
“不要来打扰他，否则你知道我们会用什么招待你。”  
“他的记忆……”  
“我不知道还会不会恢复，”莱克茜斯迟疑了一下，“不过蝙蝠侠总有备用方案。”  
卡尔看着莱克茜斯和布鲁斯离开，眼中的光芒一闪而过。  
TBC


	26. 回归

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯在静养期间，卡尔被困在了蝙蝠洞的记忆存储室，直到布鲁斯终于在恢复记忆后匆忙赶回来解救。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，慎入

“变……变态……”  
卡尔的嘴唇颤抖着，有气无力地闭上眼睛。  
这个密室里的一切都让他不适——显然，布鲁斯为了防止有人进入在这个房间里布置下了天罗地网，然而他还是自己走进了这个地方。  
因为他想要用这里能找到的信息唤醒布鲁斯的记忆——在那场几乎演变成灾难的事故终于过去之后，莱克茜斯曾经说过并不确定布鲁斯会不会顺利恢复记忆。  
未曾想过那记忆对布鲁斯来说是何种痛苦。  
这间促狭的密室里有着地球上最前沿的录放技术，以及……最高级的防卫和拘禁系统。  
眼下，卡尔正无能为力地缩在密室一角，过于真实的触感让他觉得仿佛自己才是密室中正在播放的记忆的主角。  
密室里均匀的红太阳光线让他根本无力挣扎，眼前的景象也已经重放过好多次。  
在他获得自由之前，布鲁斯每次站在他的囚牢前都掌握着他的生杀大权，这是多么显而易见的事。  
但他仍然产生了想要用这个唤醒布鲁斯记忆的想法——他从未想过这会是多么难以承受的记忆，那让他第一次觉得自己很可耻。  
“停……停下……”  
布鲁斯的哭叫和痛呼声传进耳朵，卡尔则捂住了眼睛，终于有些崩溃。  
但这一切都被突然的开门声打断了。  
眼前的光线突然变了颜色，声音和触感也都消失了，卡尔却愣了半晌才猛然察觉到——他抬起头，便发觉门外的人影越来越近。  
“不要乱闯蝙蝠洞的机关……我不是说过吗。”  
是他熟悉的声音，说着还叹了口气。  
卡尔感觉到一双手把他从地上拉起来，熟悉的气味飘进他的鼻孔，他便不由自主地靠在那肩膀上，让那人把他扶出去。  
是布鲁斯，他终于回来了。  
“对……对不起。”  
他感觉到扶着他的人停下了，还屏住了呼吸，似乎很惊讶。  
“你什么时候进来的？”  
“你多久没回来了？”  
“……两个星期。”  
“我两个星期前来的。”  
说话间，卡尔已经感觉到身上的力气在渐渐恢复，便不再扶着布鲁斯的肩膀。

卡尔休息了一段时间，布鲁斯在这期间一直在忙着恢复蝙蝠洞地数据，之前同去照料的阿福也已经回来，和平常一样准备布鲁斯的下午茶。  
布鲁斯打开久违的大卧室的门时，正看见卡尔的半个身体都陷在软床里，睡得香甜。  
从模拟器事件之后，他们有很久没在这个房间睡觉了，即使是婚后有时会有缠绵的夜晚，结束后也会匆匆清理干净各自回到自己的卧室。  
睡在一起曾经是让布鲁斯觉得最没有安全感的事情，尽管那人身上的温度总是让他感到舒适。  
疗养期间，布鲁斯一直在试图记起那个面孔——醒来后第一眼就觉得十分熟悉，他猜想那一定是什么重要的人。  
直到那些记忆渐渐都回到他脑中，他从来没有对自己的想法如此清楚过。  
从大都会的灾难后，他就再也没有认真审视过自己的内心深处了。  
从一开始，他就喜欢卡尔，就算是后来完全变了个人，他也喜欢。  
已经到了这一步，为什么还要逃避呢，布鲁斯？  
疗养期间，他想明白了一些事。  
现在，是时候该让破碎的一切恢复正常了。

卡尔翻了个身，感觉到碰到了什么特殊的东西，终于睁开眼睛。  
布鲁斯就躺在他旁边，半闭着眼睛，似乎就要睡着了似的。  
“你终于醒了。”  
他们的目光相对，卡尔看见了布鲁斯嘴角一丝有些不自然的笑意——是了，这是属于布鲁斯的笑容，他总是不擅长微笑。  
“哼嗯。”  
卡尔从鼻子里哼了一声，看着布鲁斯那张看起来稍微年轻了一些的脸——现在他的超级视力所判断出的布鲁斯的年龄似乎回到了四十五岁。  
一些重伤也好了，只有一些轻轻的痕迹仍然留在身上。  
“看上去你的脑袋没有给你丢脸。”  
卡尔努努嘴，发现布鲁斯似乎有点不好意思，试图避开他的目光似的。  
“你一定被气疯了。”  
“你竟敢忘了我。”  
“难道你要为此惩罚我吗？”  
布鲁斯的目光仍旧锐利，但卡尔从中读出了一些不可名状的情绪。  
“惩罚？”卡尔的眼睛眯了一下，迅速抓住布鲁斯的肩膀，“希望你还记得我们结婚了，按照氪星婚律，我是不可能惩罚你的。”  
“是吗？”布鲁斯试图动一下，但失败了，捏在他肩膀上的手让他觉得有点轻微的疼痛，“那这是什么？”  
“这是……”  
“唔嗯……”  
这应该是意料之中的。  
布鲁斯能看出卡尔的情绪，他太了解卡尔了——他知道卡尔会过来给他一个颇有侵略性的吻，但他一点也不讨厌这个，也不想再设防。  
太久了，他们都应该放松一下。  
卡尔在不停咬着他的嘴唇，布鲁斯不得不承认自己的丈夫这方面技术真是一流。  
他的嘴唇没出血，被咬得有些发涨却恰到好处，他猜想自己的嘴唇一定已经被咬成了鲜艳的红色。  
他们的牙齿相碰，那声音让布鲁斯忍不住战栗了一下，马上就乖乖打开牙关，迎接卡尔狂野的舌头。  
热吻让他逐渐发出低沉的宛若呻吟一般的嗓音，布鲁斯感觉到卡尔的怀抱渐渐收紧，原本紧绷的内心却突然舒缓下来。  
“还是那么讨厌杂音哈。”  
卡尔终于停下缠吻的时候，笑着感叹了一句，看着布鲁斯微微有些凌乱的头发和已经闷得通红的双颊。  
“所以别磨我的牙。”  
布鲁斯有点愠怒地瞪了卡尔一眼，却仍然任由卡尔伸手揩掉嘴角透明的口水。  
“哈，”卡尔的嘴角上扬了一个弧度，伸手解开布鲁斯的衣服扣子，看着布鲁斯配合地把胳膊从袖子中抽出来，衣服就被扔在一边，“那我反而更想惹你生气。”  
“嗤啦”！  
“克拉克！”  
布鲁斯惊叫了一声，看着自己被粗暴撕开的背心，目光马上就变成责备。  
“如果你生气的时候不这么可爱，我会老实很多。”  
“所以这都要怪我？”  
布鲁斯说着，眼中却透露出一丝笑意。  
卡尔却早就等不及了，伸手抓上了那片久违的胸肌，引得布鲁斯发出一声低沉的呻吟。  
“你在疗养的期间还训练？”  
卡尔一边问着，一边用力捏了两下布鲁斯胸部结实的肌肉——上面透露着一点粉色的光泽。  
“怎……”  
布鲁斯被卡尔揉捏得气喘吁吁，胸膛上有一点轻微的疼痛已经晕开。  
“看来你完全不知道你的胸肌有断裂的事。”  
“我忘记了。”  
布鲁斯的眼中并没有一丝惊讶，反而伸手扯开了卡尔的裤带。  
“适当调理，很快就会恢复的。”  
“嗯……”  
卡尔发出一声鼻音，一只手已经塞进布鲁斯的睡裤。  
“你打算玩几次？”  
“我很困。”  
“所以？”  
“如果玩到太晚，你要负责剩下的所有事。”  
布鲁斯一字一顿地说着，身上的衣服也已经被剥光到一件不剩了。  
“你会放心让我来处理？”  
“哼嗯——不要废话。”  
布鲁斯微闭的双眼睁开了，看似漫不经心的催促却一下子点燃了卡尔的欲火，他马上就把怀里的人按在床上，身上仅剩的平角内裤被高高撑起，仿佛下一秒就会被顶漏似的。  
隔着内裤，那东西的热量也顺利传到布鲁斯微凉的臀部，卡尔在布鲁斯的臀缝里摩擦了两下，忍不住狠狠捏了两把那肥厚的臀瓣。  
他听见布鲁斯发出的“嘶嘶”的声音，身体不老实地扭动了一下。  
一记不轻不重的巴掌便落在布鲁斯的屁股上，在他的臀部勾起一点点略微灼热的痛苦。  
他听见了卡尔扯下内裤时发出的响动，不由自主地收紧了臀肌，却只听见了几声闷哼，不由得好奇地回过头。  
“唔……哈。”  
卡尔的手正放在自己怒立的阴茎头部，但布鲁斯仍然能看见白浊从缝隙流下来。  
“你要……你要干什么？”  
布鲁斯心虚地问着，眼睁睁地看着卡尔把沾满精液的手伸到他的后庭，很快他的后门就变得湿乎乎的，满是卡尔的精液。  
“用这个润滑不是更好吗？”  
卡尔的笑声似乎带了一点暗示的意味，他听着布鲁斯轻声的抱怨，一根手指不消片刻就没入了布鲁斯微微发红的穴口。  
一根，两根，三根，卡尔的扩张十分紧凑，似乎根本不给布鲁斯喘息的时间似的，又恰到好处，丝毫没有伤到布鲁斯柔软的后庭。  
“你变得这么紧了哈，”卡尔抽出深埋在布鲁斯体内的三根手指，那上面布满了透明的体液，“好像我从来都没给你松过土似的。”  
“你的嘴也还是这么让人讨厌。”  
“讨厌？但是你硬了啊，”卡尔调笑地看着布鲁斯，一边伸手抱住他的腰，让他的屁股撅起来，“布鲁斯永远不会对讨厌的东西硬，你明明喜欢得要死。”  
“你这……啊……呜啊……”  
布鲁斯咬牙切齿地想要反驳的时候，卡尔已经把自己肿胀多时的巨物塞进他体内一部分，那穴口马上又变得更红了，好像难以再承受更多了似的。  
“哈……太紧了，布鲁斯，你真是……”卡尔气喘吁吁地感叹着，又向前推进了一下，“流了这么多水，你也积了很多吧？”

他们很久没有如此不慌不忙的性爱了。  
这场漫长的肢体纠缠从床上一直延伸到了墙角，又从墙角一路到了衣柜旁边的地板上。  
直到布鲁斯已经没有了用大腿勾住卡尔的腰的力气。  
现在卡尔正专心致志地在布鲁斯体内进进出出，至于他的两条腿也早就被卡尔在地上按成了M字形，被连续操干的肉穴已经不再像一开始那般紧致得仿佛容不下任何东西。  
卡尔的每次抽插都会带出艳红的肠肉，那越发鲜艳的颜色刺激着卡尔，让他一直不停地和这具诱人的身体缠绵了两个多小时。  
布鲁斯在断断续续地哭泣，他是如此沉溺于这场性爱，卡尔的动作说不上柔和，但一开始那人就考虑到了所有方面。  
对于布鲁斯来说，那正是卡尔表达温柔的方式了，故意说一些让他兴致高涨的话，做足所有的前戏，即使在前面花光所有耐性之后会恨不得吃掉他一样凶狠地做爱，布鲁斯仍然会记住那些最好的部分。  
或者，在卡尔的怀里哭着射出也不算是坏的部分。  
布鲁斯的身体在颤抖——他承认纵使他曾经也被某些人称作猛男，现在也已经到极限了。  
尿路一阵酸胀，却只是流出一点稀薄的液体，反而颤抖着接下了卡尔射进去的又一波精液。  
后来的事他也记不清了，昏昏欲睡的他如同一只疲惫的猫，温顺地被卡尔抱进浴室，在对方抠挖着他还有些外翻的后穴时发出一两声断断续续的呻吟。  
吹风机的噪音也没能吵醒他，最后卡尔拉上他们的被子，把他拥入怀抱时，满足地看了一眼他的睡颜。  
“晚安，布鲁斯。”  
END


End file.
